Und morgen kommt ein neuer Tag
by kslchen
Summary: 1. Teil der Tages-Tetralogie. Die alte Welt ist zerstört und nur langsam heilen die Wunden, die der große Krieg hinterlassen hat. Jetzt liegt es bei den Überlebenden, die neue Welt zu einer besseren zu machen. Aber auch das ist einfacher gesagt als getan.
1. Jedes Ende ist ein neuer Anfang

…**und morgen kommt ein neuer Tag**

Hier mal meine Version, wie es nach ‚Rilla of Ingleside' weitergehen könnte. Ich habe einfach genau da angefangen, wo Ken auf der Türschwelle steht.

_Disclaimer:  
Iin meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
Die alte Welt ist zerstört und nur langsam heilen die Wunden, die der große Krieg hinterlassen hat. Jetzt liegt es bei den Überlebenden, die neue Welt zu einer besseren zu machen. Aber auch das ist einfacher gesagt, als getan._

* * *

**Jedes Ende ist ein neuer Anfang**

_Es läutete an der Tür. Rilla ging widerwillig los, um aufzumachen. Es blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, denn außer ihr war niemand im Haus. Aber wieso musste ausgerechnet jetzt Besuch kommen! Ganz langsam ging sie die Treppe hinunter und öffnete schließlich die Haustür.  
Ein Mann in Uniform stand auf der Treppe, ein großer Mann mit dunklen Augen und dunklem Haar, mit einer schmalen weißen Narbe quer über die braungebrannte Wange. Rilla starrte ihn einen Augenblick entgeistert an. Wer war das? Den kannte sie doch von irgendwoher, er hatte so etwas Vertrautes –  
„Rilla-meine-Rilla", sagte er.  
„Ken!", rief Rilla und schnappte nach Luft. Natürlich, das war Ken, aber er sah um so viel älter aus und so verändert. Diese Narbe, diese Falten um seine Augen und seinen Mund. Ihre Gedanken kreisten hilflos durcheinander.  
Ken nahm ihre Hand, die sie ihm unbeholfen entgegenstreckte, und sah sie an. Die magere Rilla von damals hatte Rundungen bekommen. Ein Schulmädchen hatte er zurückgelassen, eine Frau fand er nun wieder, eine Frau mit wunderschönen Augen und einem Grübchen in der Lippe, mit rosigen Wangen, eine wirklich schöne, begehrenswerte Frau – die Frau seiner Träume!  
„Du bist doch Rilla-_meine_-Rilla?", fragte er erwartungsvoll.  
Rilla bebte von Kopf bis Fuß. Freude, Glück, Trauer, Angst – all diese Gefühle, mit denen sie sich die letzten vier Jahre hatte abquälen müssen, wallten nun mit einem Mal wieder auf. Sie versuchte zu sprechen, doch ihre Stimme wollte zuerst nicht mitmachen. Dann flüsterte sie: „Ja, Kenneth."_

Rilla biss sich auf die Zungenspitze. Da kam ihr Liebster nach beinahe vier Jahren aus dem Krieg zurück und sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu lispeln. Wieso musste so was immer ausgerechnet ihr passieren?

„Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Ken besorgt. Rilla errötete und drehte den Kopf weg.

„Nichts", erwiderte sie steif, krampfhaft darauf bemüht, nicht zu lispeln, „es ist nichts."

Ken dagegen verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Grade eben hatte sie ihm noch versichert, sie wäre sein und jetzt verhielt sie sich so abweisend. Als Rilla immer noch keine Regung zeigte, schob Ken seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Was ist los?", fragte er noch einmal. Rilla errötete nur noch mehr und gestand schließlich leise: „Es ist… dumm. Ich habe früher gelispelt und naja, mittlerweile passiert mir das nur noch, wenn ich nervös, aufgeregt oder verwirrt bin und…"

„…und grade hast du gelispelt?", vervollständigte Ken, als sie nicht mehr weiter sprach. Rilla nickte schwach.

Für ein paar Augenblicke sagte keiner von beiden etwas, dann brach Ken in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Lach nicht!", protestierte Rilla. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war irgendwo zwischen beschämt, gequält, glücklich und verwirrt.

Kens Gelächter ebbte ab, aber ein Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verbeißen. Er sah ein paar Sekunden schweigend auf Rilla hinab, bis sie den Blick hob und ihn zaghaft ansah.

Ganz sanft begann er mit der Hand, die bis eben noch ihr Kinn gehalten hatte, ihre Wange zu streicheln. Sein anderer Arm legte sich um ihre Taille und zog sie näher, während sein Grinsen zu einem Lächeln verblasste.

Rilla schloss die Augen, lehnte sich gegen ihn und genoss es, einfach bei ihm zu sein. Wenn es nur nicht so kalt gewesen wäre…

Rilla schlug in genau dem Augenblick die Augen auf, in dem Ken sich vorgelehnt hatte, um sie zu küssen. Jetzt wich er wieder etwas zurück und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh Gott, Susan hätte einiges zu sagen, wenn sie mich jetzt grade sehen konnte. Mir scheint, ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Wie lange genau habe ich dich jetzt draußen auf der Türschwelle stehen lassen?", Rilla errötete schon wieder und entwand sich aus seinen Armen.

Ken zuckte die Achseln und folgte ihr grinsend ins Haus. Sie mochte noch so sehr eine erwachsene Frau sein, im Moment war sie genauso unsicher, wie sie es vor vier, fünf Jahren gewesen war, damals auf der Party oder später, als Ken seinen Abschiedsbesuch gemacht hatte.

„Setz dich", forderte Rilla ihn auf, nachdem sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer geführt hatte, und deutete auf die Couch. „Kann ich dir irgendwas anbieten? Etwas zu trinken? Oder bist du vielleicht hungrig? Sag mir einfach, was du möchtest", Rilla überspielte ihre Unsicherheit, indem sie die perfekte Hausfrau gab – oder eben das beides versuchte.

„Was ich möchte, fragst du?", Kens Stimme war sanft und schien tiefer als sonst. Und Rilla bemerkte durchaus, dass er nicht von Essen sprach.

„Es gibt da etwas, wonach ich mich seit fast vier Jahren sehne", fuhr Ken langsam fort und trat hinter sie.

„Und das wäre?", hakte Rilla atemlos nach. Innerlich machte sie drei Kreuze. Ja, gut, ihre Stimme hatte ein bisschen gezittert, aber immerhin hatte sie nicht gelispelt. Ken hatte derweil seine Arme um ihre Taille gelegt.

Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter, ihr Rücken gegen seine Brust. Ken beugte sich nach vorne und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Kehle. Er konnte spüren, dass ihr Puls ungefähr doppelt so schnell schlug, wie normalerweise.

„Ein Kuss von dir", murmelte er dann in ihr Ohr. Rilla, überrascht über ihren eigenen Mut, erwiderte leise: „Dann wollen wir dich mal nicht länger warten lassen."

Sie drehte sich halb in seinen Armen, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte und Ken beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um sie zu küssen.

„Sonst noch irgendwelche unerfüllten Sehnsüchte?", erkundigte Rilla sich, nachdem sie und Ken sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Eine Menge", erwiderte er grinsend, „aber für den Moment bin ich zufrieden. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

„Hm…", Rilla tat, als würde sie nachdenken, während sie sich von Ken zum Sofa führen ließ und Platz nahm, „ich hätte höchstens ein paar Fragen, auf die ich eine Antwort bräuchte."

„Okay, dann frag. Komm mir aber jetzt bitte nicht mit dem Sinn des Lebens oder so, ja?", Ken zog sie auf seinen Schoß und begann wieder mit einer Hand ihre Wange zu streicheln.

„Warum hast du nicht geschrieben? Seit zwei Wochen bist du zurück und ich habe keine einzige Zeile erhalten. Nichts!", Rillas Tonfall war ernst geworden, beinahe verletzt.

„Keine Ahnung, warum?", wollte Ken wiederum von ihr wissen. Rilla schüttelte den Kopf: „Halt mich für dumm, aber ‚nein'."

„Wie könnte ich?", Ken griff nach einer einzelnen Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte und zwirbelte sie um seinen Finger, „wie könnte ich dich für dumm halten?"

„Weil es stimmt", erwiderte Rilla achselzuckend, „Ich bin nun mal der Dummkopf in der Familie. Ich bin die einzige ohne Ehrgeiz, die einzige, die nie studiert hat und anscheinend auch die einzige, die nichts von Mum und Dads Intelligenz geerbt hat. Man gewöhnt sich dran."

Ken lehnte sich etwas zurück, um ihr richtig ins Gesicht sehen zu können: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass jeder dumm ist, der nicht studiert, Rilla-meine-Rilla?"

„Nein, aber… ich weiß nicht. Ich BIN nun mal der Dumm–", begann Rilla, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Ken ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte, um sie zum schweigen zu bringen.

„Sag das nicht. Du bist nicht dumm oder weniger intelligent als die anderen. Abgesehen davon habe ich gehört, dass du deiner Mutter in den letzten Jahren eine wirkliche Stütze warst und ich finde, so was ist mehr wert, als irgendein Studium", Ken klang so überzeugt, dass Rilla gar nicht anders konnte, als ihm zu glauben.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", gestand sie ein, „aber meiner Frage bist du trotzdem ausgewichen."

Ken grinste. „Du hast es also doch noch gemerkt", flachste er, „gut, ich könnte dir jetzt erzählen, dass ich dir persönlich sagen wollte, dass ich zurück bin, was auch stimmt, aber der wahre Grund ist eigentlich viel simpler: Ich habe mich nicht getraut."

„Wieso das nicht?", Rilla verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Naja. Ich hatte Angst davor, was mir hier erwartet. Dass du vielleicht geheiratet hättest oder krank geworden wärst, dass du mich auf einmal nicht mehr leiden kannst oder dich in jemand anderen verliebt hättest. Es gibt da genug Möglichkeiten", erklärte Ken.

Rilla legte den Kopf schief und lächelte: „Gut, dann werde ich deine Bedenken mal aus der Welt räumen. Ich mag dich wirklich gerne und ich habe mich in niemand anderen verliebt. Ich bin nicht krank – zumindest nicht, dass ich es wüsste – und ich habe niemand anderem ein Eheversprechen gegeben.

Mein einziges Versprechen, was ansatzweise in so eine Richtung geht, war, als ich dir versprochen habe, dass mich kein anderer küsst, bis zu deiner Rückkehr. Und das habe ich gehalten!"

„Ja…", Ken schien sich in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren. Rilla sah ihn aufmerksam an und wartete ab, ob er vorhatte, sie an seinen Überlegungen teilhaben zu lassen oder nicht.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was mir da drüben geholfen hat, wenn ich keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen habe?", erkundigte Ken sich dann und Rilla wusste genau, dass er sich die Worte im Kopf zurechtgelegt hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl sie durchaus ahnte, was jetzt kam.

„Du", bestätigte Ken ihre Ahnung, „ich habe da diese Erinnerung an dich, wie du auf der Terrasse saßt, Jims im Arm und so wunderschön aussahst, dass es beinahe wehtat. Das war auch der Moment, in dem ich begriffen habe, dass ich dich liebe."

Rilla lächelte und beugte sich vor und küsste ihn.

„Ich dich auch", wisperte sie in sein Ohr. Kens Arme, bis eben nur lose um ihre Taille gelegt, verstärkten ihren Griff. Er zog sie so nach zu sich heran, wie er konnte, hielt sie fest, als würde er sie verlieren, sobald er sie losließ.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", murmelte sie, „und ich war krank vor Sorge um dich." Ken brachte sie durch einen Kuss zum Schweigen.

* * *

Wirklich sagen konnte keiner von beiden, wie lange sie auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer saßen, redeten und es einfach genossen, beieinander zu sein, aber irgendwann stellte Rilla fest, dass die Sonne unterging.

„Ich gehe dann wohl besser mal", erklärte Ken, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle. „Ja, es wird spät", stimmte Rilla zu, zeigte aber keine Anstalten, aufzustehen oder auch nur ihren Kopf zu heben, der auf Kens Schoß ruhte. Er lachte, während sie unwillig das Gesicht verzog.

„Ich komme morgen wieder", versprach Ken nun seinerseits. Widerwillig richtete Rilla sich auf und schwang die Beine über die Sofakante.

„Ich bring dich zur Tür", erklärte sie und folgte Ken zur Haustür. Er öffnete diese, trat hinaus, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um und gab Rilla einen Abschiedskuss, der einen vermuten ließ, die Zeit bis zu ihrem nächsten Treffen bestände aus Jahren und nicht aus Stunden.

„Bis dann", wisperte Rilla.

Ken küsste sie auf die Stirn: „Träum was wunderschönes, Rilla-meine-Rilla."

Nachdem Ken weg war, ging Rilla wieder in ihr Zimmer und wollte ihr Tagebuch auf den neusten Stand bringen, aber nach ein paar Minuten ertappte sie sich selbst dabei, dass sie verträumt vor einer völlig leeren Seite saß und aus dem Fenster sah.

Leise lachend schlug sie das Tagebuch wieder zu. Das konnte sie auch noch später erledigen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Walters Bild, das über ihrem Schreibtisch hing.

„Weißt du was, Walter? Ich bin verliebt. Wirklich und richtig verliebt. Und das Beste ist, dass er mich auch liebt. Er hat es mir gesagt. Ich glaube, dir würde das gefallen. Er ist immerhin einer deiner besten Freunde.

Hättest du dir jemals vorstellen können, dass Kenneth Ford sich tatsächlich in MICH verlieben könnte? Ach, was frage ich. Natürlich. Für dich war nichts unmöglich oder undenkbar. Und du wusstest es.

Du hast gesagt, dass er zu mir zurückkehrt und er hat es wirklich getan. Ich bin glücklich wie seit Jahren nicht mehr, vielleicht so glücklich wie noch nie. Freust du dich für mich, Walter?"

Und es war ihr, als höre sie sein Lachen, seine Stimme, die ihr versicherte, dass es so war.


	2. Geliehenes Glück

**Geliehenes Glück**

Einige Minuten, nachdem Rilla ihre etwas einseitige Unterhaltung mit Walter beendet hatte, läutete es erneut an der Tür. Wieder erhob sie sich nur widerwillig und überlegte, wer das sein konnte. Ihr fiel niemand ein.

Umso überraschter war sie, als auf der Schwelle in ein durchaus bekanntes, aber vollkommen unerwartetes Gesicht blickte.

„Fred!", Rilla strahlte ihn an, „ich wusste gar nicht, dass du wieder in Glen bist. Komm doch rein! Wie geht es dir?"

„Ähm, hallo Rilla. Ich bin, äh, gestern angekommen. Mir geht's, ähm, gut, nehme ich an", stotterte ein etwas überrumpelter Fred Arnold und folgte Rilla ins Haus.

„Setz dich", forderte sie ihn auf und deutete auf das Sofa, auf dem sie eben noch mit Ken gesessen hatte, „kann ich dir irgendetwas bringen?"

„Ähm, nein… nein, danke", Fred setzte sich etwas steif auf die Sofakante und sah, wie Rilla im Sessel gegenüber Platz nahm und ihn anlächelte.

„Gut, dann nicht. Aber falls du doch noch Hunger oder Durst kriegst, dann sag einfach Bescheid und ich hol dir etwas", bot sie an. Fred nickte nur stumm.

Tatsächlich wusste der arme Fred nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah. Hatte sie nicht seinen Heiratsantrag unter Tränen ausgeschlagen? Und ihm einen freundschaftlichen Kuss verweigert? Wegen Kenneth Ford? Wieso benahm sich Rilla Blythe plötzlich so, als wäre er der einzige Mensch auf Erden?

Sicher, sie hatte ihm regelmäßig geschrieben, aber ihre Briefe waren von rein freundschaftlicher, ernüchterter und ernüchternder Natur gewesen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie ihn deutlich spüren lassen, was sie auch an dem verhängnisvollen Tag gesagt hatte, an dem er seine Abschiedbesuch gemacht hatte.

Dass sie ihn mochte und er ihr wirklich wichtig war – als Freund. Dass sie ihn nicht heiraten würde, nie in ihrem Leben. Dass sie Kenneth Ford liebte und ihm versprochen hatte, niemand anderen zu küssen. Aber jetzt…

Wie sollte er ihr Verhalten anders deuten? Es war immerhin eine lange Zeit gewesen. Sollte sie am Ende doch begriffen haben, dass er ihr doch mehr bedeutete, als ein Freund? Sollte sie vielleicht sogar Ken Ford den Laufpass gegeben haben? Sollte sie ihn doch heiraten wollen?

Während Fred langsam wieder neue Hoffnung schöpfte, war Rilla in ihrer eigenen, rosaroten Welt gefangen, in der lediglich ein bestimmter Mann die Hauptrolle spielte. Und das war ganz sicher nicht der, der ihr da grade gegenüber saß.

Tatsächlich freute sie sich, Fred wieder zu sehen, immerhin zählte sie ihn zu ihren guten Freunden, aber die Hauptursache für ihre überschwängliche Freundlichkeit und ihre überquellende Fröhlichkeit, rührte ganz einfach daher, dass sie ihre Glücklichkeit über Kens Besuch jetzt auf Fred projizierte.

Dass sie damit dem armen Fred Hoffnungen machte, kam ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn. So antwortete sie auf seine Frage, ob sie ihn den wenigstens ein bisschen vermisst hätte mit einem beinahe entrüsteten „natürlich!"

Tatsächlich merkte Fred, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken nur halb bei ihm war, legte das aber genau falsch aus. Vielleicht wollte er es auch einfach falsch auslegen, um seine Hoffnungen noch nicht ganz begraben zu müssen.

Und Rilla, der sein Verhalten normalerweise wohl aufgefallen wäre, konzentrierte sich einfach nicht genug auf ihren Gesprächspartner.

Grade, als Fred den Mut gesammelt hatte, die folgenschwere Frage ein zweites Mal zu stellen, öffnete sich die Haustür und Rillas Schwestern, sowie ihre Mutter, betraten das Zimmer.

„Oh, hallo Fred", begrüßte Anne den Gast ihrer Tochter, „ich wusste gar nicht, dass du wieder in Glen bist."

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Dr. Blythe, guten Tag Anne, Diana", grüßte Fred höflich, „ich bin gestern angekommen."

„Und dann kommst du direkt her, um unser Schwesterchen zu besuchen?", Di sah grinsend von Fred zu Rilla und wieder zurück.

„Sag mal, Di, kommt das Wort ‚platonisch' in deinem Wortschatz vor?", erkundigte Rilla sich unschuldig und wie es zu erwarten war, nahm Nan die Seite ihrer Zwillingsschwester ein.

„Die Frage ist nur, ob es in DEINEM vorkommt", bemerkte sie grinsend.

„Mädchen", rief Anne ihre Töchter halbherzig zur Ordnung.

„Ähm, ich denke, ich gehe dann mal", Fred stand auf, „auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Dr. Blythe. Anne, Diana."

„Ich bring dich noch zur Tür", Rilla erhob sich ebenfalls und warf ihren Schwestern im Vorbeigehen einen mörderischen Blick zu. Woran die mal wieder dachten!

„Also, was wollte er?", fragte Di mit glänzenden Augen.

„Genau, was wollte er?", Nan war ebenso erpicht darauf, zu hören, was der Grund für Freds Besuch gewesen war.

„Er wollte nur mal ‚hallo' sagen, mehr nicht", Rilla rollte mit den Augen.

„Mhm, sicher", bemerkte Nan sarkastisch, „er sah schrecklich nervös aus, als hätte er vorgehabt, dir einen Antrag zu machen und deine Augen strahlen so sehr, dass es einen blenden könnte."

„Fred ist nur ein Freund, wirklich", wiegelte Rilla ab, „immerhin hat er mir schon einen Antrag gemacht und ich habe ihn abgelehnt. Dürfte doch alles sagen, oder?"

Bevor Nan oder Di etwas erwidern konnte, erkundigte Anne sich: „War sonst noch irgendwer da, während wir weg waren?"

„Nur Ken", Rilla zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ford?", fragte Di sogleich und Rilla nickt betont gleichgültig.

„Dann hat er ja außer dir niemanden angetroffen", überlegte Nan, „kommt er noch mal wieder?"

Wieder nickte Rilla: „Er wollte morgen noch mal reinschauen."

„Zu wem wollte er denn? Zu Jem, zu Nan oder zu mir?", wollte Di jetzt wissen.

„Zu keinem von euch", erwiderte Rilla.

Nan runzelte die Stirn: „Zu wem dann?"

„Überleg mal", forderte Rilla sie auf.

„Hat seine Mutter ihn zu Mum geschickt?", rätselte Di. Rilla schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann sein Vater?", versuchte Nan es weiter. Wieder schüttelte Rilla den Kopf. Anne stand daneben und amüsierte sich still darüber, wie Rilla langsam immer wütender wurde und Nan und Di tatsächlich vollkommen ahnungslos waren.

„Shirley ist noch nicht wieder hier und außerdem standen die beiden einander nie besonders nah", überlegte Nan, „okay, ich passe."

„Ich auch", schloss Di sich an. Beide sahen ihre kleine Schwester erwartungsvoll an.

„Wer wohnt denn sonst noch in diesem Haus?", fragte Rilla sarkastisch.

„Naja, Susan, aber zu der wollte er ganz sicher nicht. Und du natürlich, aber…", hier wurde Di von Rilla unterbrochen: „Ganz recht. Ich!"

„Er wollte zu DIR?", Nan fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Was sollte er denn von dir wollen?", erkundigte auch Di sich. Rilla starrte ihre Schwester kurz an, drehte sich dann um und verschwand wortlos nach oben.

„Mum?", die Zwillinge drehten sich zu Anne um, als erwarteten sie eine Erklärung von ihr.

* * *

Rilla verließ ihr Zimmer den ganzen Abend nicht mehr und da Anne sich strikt weigerte, irgendetwas zu erzählen, saßen die Zwillinge auf heißen Kohlen.

Es tat ihnen mittlerweile Leid, wie sie reagiert hatten, aber die Neuigkeiten (die ja eigentlich keine waren, da Rilla nicht wirklich viel erzählt hatte), waren so überraschend gekommen, dass sie es gar nicht hatten glauben können.

Auch am nächsten Tag ließ Rilla sich morgens nicht blicken. Um elf Uhr überlegten Nan und Di, ob sie hochgehen sollten, da klingelte es an der Tür. Jem ging hin um zu öffnen (Gilbert war bei einem Patienten und Anne und Susan im Dorf) und sah sich zu seiner Überraschung Ken gegenüber.

„Ken", begrüßte er ihn erfreut, „auch wieder im Lande?"

„Seit zwei Wochen und seit gestern hier in Glen", antwortete Ken und folgte Jem ins Haus.

„Und wie kommen wir zu der Ehre deines Besuches, einen Tag nach deiner Ankunft?", erkundigte Jem sich scherzhaft.

„Naja, eigentlich wollte ich zu Rilla", gab Ken zu. Die Zwillinge, die soeben das Wohnzimmer betreten hatten, erstarrten und wechselten einen Blick.

„Nan! Di! Schön euch zu sehen", begrüßte Ken die Zwillinge erfreut. Während sie ihn ebenfalls begrüßten und erklärten, wie toll es doch war, ihn wieder zu sehen, brachte Jem langsam Sinn in Kens Antwort.

„Was genau willst du von Rilla?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „

Nur heute oder generell?", erkundigte Ken sich.

„Wie wäre es mit beidem?", schlug Jem vor.

„Jem, die Beschützerrolle steht dir nicht", erklang Rillas Stimme von der Treppe, „hey, Ken." „Hi", grüßte er zurück und trat an den Fuß der Treppe.

Rilla schwebte die Treppe herunter, aber ihre Augen funkelten amüsiert. Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, streckte Rilla Ken eine Hand entgegen, die er ergriff und mit einer galanten Verbeugung küsste.

„Möchte mich jemand aufklären?", schaltete Jem sich ein und überging damit Rillas Kommentar von zuvor.

„Sicher", Ken nickte und schlang gleichzeitig einen Arm um Rillas Taille, „frag nur."

Jem verdrehte die Augen: „Was genau geht hier vor?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", Rilla war augenscheinlich ziemlich genervt.

„Du hast meine Frage von eben nicht beantwortet", erinnerte Jem Ken. Der grinste.

„Also, für heute habe ich vor, sie runter ins Regenbogental zu entführen und was meine generellen Intentionen angeht, wäre die erste, die es zu erfüllen gilt, sicher zu gehen, dass ich überhaupt die Chance kriege, an die anderen nur zu denken", erklärte Ken, „mir ist lediglich euer Vater noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen."

Rillas Kopf flog nach oben, Jem hob eine Augenbraue und die Zwillinge wechselten wieder einen Blick.

„Nun denn, dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten", bemerkte Jem dann, „einen schönen Tag noch."

„Zu gütig", fauchte Rilla, in dem Moment, in dem Ken versicherte: „Werden wir haben."

„Er hat grade nicht angedeutet, dass er vorhat, ihr einen Antrag zu machen, oder?", fragte Di perplex, als beide weg waren.

„Doch", Jem nickte, „genau das."

„Aber sie ist doch noch ein halbes Kind", empörte Di sich beinahe.

„Naja", Nan sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, „sie ist neunzehn. Wenn Jerry nicht gegangen wäre, wäre ich mit neunzehn wohl auch verlobt gewesen. So klein ist Rilla nicht mehr."

Di hob überrascht den Kopf. Ja, natürlich hatte sie das Alter ihrer kleinen Schwester gewusst, aber Rilla war immer die Kleine gewesen, immer zu jung für alles und jetzt auf einmal sollte sie praktisch schon verlobt sein?

Die drei beobachteten Rilla und Ken, die sich auf den Weg zum Regenbogental gemacht hatten. Sie redete über irgendetwas, während er sie betrachtete und ihr zuhörte. Nachdem Rilla ihren Redefluss gestoppt hatte, beugte Ken sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

Sie wich zurück, schnappte gespielt empört nach Luft, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen, als sie ihn spielerisch gegen die Brust boxte. Ken tat, als wäre er verletzt und legte eine Hand auf sein Herz.

Wieder sagte er etwas, woraufhin Rilla lachend die Augen verdrehte und näher zu ihm ging, um ihn schnell auf die Lippen zu küssen. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, hielt er sie fest.

Rilla ließ zu, dass er sie noch einmal küsste, dann machte sie sich aus seinen Armen los, trat ein paar Schritte weg und grinste ihn herausfordernd an.

„Nun, sollen sie glücklich werden", bemerkte Jem ungewöhnlich milde, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Seine zurückgebliebenen Schwestern sahen erst einander an, dann auf die halb angelehnte Tür, durch die er verschwunden war und wieder auf Ken und Rilla.

Der Krieg hatte sie alle wohl doch mehr verändert, als sie es wahrhaben wollten.


	3. Carpe Diem

**Carpe Diem**

„Wer hat eigentlich Geschwister erfunden?", erregte Rilla sich, nachdem sie und Ken Ingleside verlassen hatten, „ich meine, die sind doch sowieso zu nichts nütze, oder?"

„Naja, manchmal schon", bemerkte Ken amüsiert. Rilla warf ihm nur einen mörderischen Blick zu und fuhr fort, sich über ihre älteren Geschwister aufzuregen. Ken hörte ihr mit halbem Ohr zu und stellte gleichzeitig fest, wie wunderschön sie geworden war.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie süß du aussiehst, wenn du dich aufregst?", murmelte er in ihr Ohr. Rilla drehte sich zu ihm um und tat empört, als sie nach Luft schnappte und erklärte: „Kenneth Ford, das habe ich jetzt nicht gehört!"

Als er sie nur weiterhin angrinste, boxte sie ihn sachte gegen die Brust. Er hob eine Hand zum Herz, setzte einen leidenden Blick auf und verkündete theatralisch: „Das war mein Ende. Und Ihr seid Schuld, Miss Blythe. Das einzige, was mich jetzt noch retten kann ist ein Kuss von Ihnen."

Sie lachte und rollte mit den Augen, teils um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen, als sie näher trat und ihn schnell küsste. Ken jedoch hielt sie fest und küsste sie ein zweites Mal, bis sie sich losriss und ihn triumphierend ansah.

„Friede?", bot Ken an und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Rilla nickte widerstrebend und kam ebenfalls näher. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und sah sie grinsend an. „

Also, du warst grade dabei, dich darüber aufzuregen, dass Jem, Nan und Di am besten niemals auf die Welt gekommen wären, richtig?", neckte er und fing sich dafür wieder einen mörderischen Blick ein.

Ken fing die Hand ab, die sie schon wieder erhoben hatte und bemerkte: „Etwas gewalttätig sind wir, nicht wahr?"

Rilla wollte wieder von ihm wegtreten, doch Kens Arm um ihre Taille hielt sie wirksam davon ab. Er ließ ihre Hand los und legte den anderen Arm ebenfalls um sie, sodass sie einander nun ansahen.

Rillas Gesicht wurde weicher, als sie die Hand hob und mit einem Finger so sachte die Narbe an Kens Wange nachfuhr, dass er kaum etwas davon spürte.

„Wo hast du die her?", fragte sie vorsichtig und vermied es, Ken, der unverwandt auf sie herab sah, in die Augen zu sehen.

„Schrapnell, Somme-Front", erwiderte er knapp. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war hart geworden.

Ihr Finger fuhr an seinem Hals hinunter, an dem sich ebenfalls eine Narbe befand, allerdings klein und auf den ersten Blick nicht sichtbar, zu seiner Uniform und verharrte über den Orden, die an Kens Brust geheftet waren.

„Victoria Cross?", fragte sie, „wofür?"

„Fürs Töten", Kens Stimme hatte einen bitteren Unterton angenommen.

„Wann?", fragte Rilla vorsichtig weiter, um nichts zu seinem letzten Kommentar sagen zu müssen.

„Vimy", war seine Antwort. Ken schien mit den Gedanken weit weg zu sein. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war hart und bitter. Rilla fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Sie wusste nicht, wie genau sie handeln sollte.

„Ken… ich… es tut –", begann sie unsicher, doch er legte er sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen, Honey", murmelte er und zog sie näher zu sich, „_mir_ tut es Leid. Ich sollte nicht so reden. Vergessen wir's, okay?"

Rilla nickte, legte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter und kuschelte sich an ihn. In Gedanken jedoch fragte sie sich, ob die Soldaten jemals über den Krieg hinweg kommen würden. Sie bezweifelte es stark.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du heute mit uns zu Abend isst?", fragte Rilla einige Zeit später und sah zu Ken auf.

„Kann ich machen", erwiderte er und grinste.

„Hey, nicht so enthusiastisch", bemerkte Rilla sarkastisch, woraufhin Ken sich zu ihr herunter beugte und sie küsste.

„Willa! Willa!", ertönte dann eine Stimme und ließ die beiden auseinander fahren. Jims rannte, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, auf sie zu und rief immer wieder seinen Spitznamen für Rilla.

Es war schließlich nicht so, als könnte er ihn, mit viereinhalb Jahren, nicht aussprechen. Nein, vielmehr hatte Jims irgendwann einmal beschlossen, dass er sie ab jetzt ‚Willa' nennen würde und war dabei geblieben.

Als er sie erreicht hatte, beugte Rilla sich zu ihrem ‚Kriegsbaby' und umarmte ihn.

„Hallo Willa", grinste er sie an und warf einen Blick auf Ken, der die beiden beobachtete. Auch Rilla wandte sich jetzt an ihn: „Ich denke, du erinnerst dich noch an Jims!"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Ken, ging aber unter, als Jims krakeelte: „Wer ist das, Willa?"

„Das kannst du ihn auch selbst fragen", forderte sie den Jungen auf, „er beißt nicht." Jims, der sich da anscheinend nicht so sicher war, beäugte Ken misstrauisch, handelte aber weisungsgemäß.

Ken kniete sich hin, damit er auf Augenhöhe mit dem Jungen war und erwiderte freundlich: „Kenneth Ford und du?"

„James Kit-Kit-Kit…", Jims runzelte die Stirn und versuchte krampfhaft, seinen zweiten Namen hervorzubringen.

„James Kitchener Anderson", half Rilla aus und musterte den Jungen liebevoll.

„Genau das", Jims nickte heftig, „aber du kannst mich Jims nennen."

„Na gut, Jims. Und wem genau bist du grade ausgebüxt?", bevor Jims Zeit hatte, Kens Frage zu beantworten, hörten die drei auch schon die Stimme seiner Stiefmutter: „Da bist du, James Kitchener Anderson! Einfach so wegzulaufen. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Tut mir Leid", Jims wirkte nicht wirklich, als meinte er seine Worte.

„Ich hoffe, er hat Sie nicht belästigt", entschuldigte sich Mrs. Anderson.

„Aber nein", beruhigte Rilla sie, „überhaupt nicht. Mrs. Anderson, darf ich Ihnen Kenneth Ford vorstellen? Ken, Mrs. Anderson, die zweite Frau von Jim Anderson."

„Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen", Ken lächelte höflich und schüttelte Mrs. Andersons Hand.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Aber ich muss mich schon wieder verabschieden. Ich muss noch einkaufen. Jims, verabschiede doch von Miss Blythe und Mr. Ford."

„Tschüß Willa. Tschüß…", Jims schien unsicher, welche Anrede er für Ken verwenden sollte. Der beugte sich wieder zu Jims herunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin der Junge einen gewichtigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht bekam. Rilla und Mrs. Anderson tauschten einen amüsierten Blick.

„Tschüß Ken", Jims winkte und sprang schon wieder in die andere Richtung davon. Mrs. Anderson verdrehte die Augen, lächelte aber gleichzeitig liebevoll: „So ein Wirbelwind…! Auf Wiedersehen dann."

„Auf Wiedersehen", erwiderten die beiden und kaum, dass Mrs. Anderson sich ein paar Meter entfernt hatte, drehte Ken sich zu Rilla und fragte grinsend: „So, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Rilla rollte mit den Augen und erkundigte sich ihrerseits: „Wie kommt's, dass du so gut mit Kindern umgehen kannst?"

„Ich mag Kinder", erklärte Ken, „und meine Cousins und Cousinen sind teilweiße älter als ich und haben selbst schon seit Jahren eigene Kinder. Mit denen habe ich mich früher hin und wieder beschäftigt."

Rilla lächelte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich muss leider los", erklärte sie bedauernd, „kommst du dann heute um 7? Kannst auch deine Eltern mitbringen."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Rilla schwebte auf Wolke 7 nach Hause.

* * *

„Na, wie war's?", fragte Di feixend, als Rilla das Wohnzimmer von Ingleside betrat.

Die jüngere machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und war schon ein paar Schritte entfernt, als Nan ihr hinterher rief: „Rilla? Ich wollte mich noch wegen meinem Verhalten von gestern entschuldigen. Es war nicht angebracht. Tut mir Leid."

„Mir auch", bekräftigte Di und beide sahen erwartungsvoll zur Tür, durch die Rilla grade wieder herein trat.

„Angenommen", sie grinste schon wieder und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Und?", jetzt wollte auch Nan wissen, wie genau Rilla und Ken zueinander standen.

„Er kommt heute zum Essen. Mit seinen Eltern", wich Rilla aus und die Zwillinge wechselten einen viel sagenden Blick.

„Ihr seid schrecklich, wisst ihr das?", beschwerte Rilla sich grinsend und warf ein Kissen nach Di, die sich einfach darunter wegduckte.

„Nan?", ertönte in dem Moment Jems Stimme, „ich war grade bei den Meredith drüben und Carl meinte, dass Jerry fragen lässt ob du dich heute Abend mit ihm in Regenbogental treffen willst."

„Jerry?", Nan sprang wie elektrisiert auf.

„Da sieh mal einer an…", bemerkte Rilla schadenfroh und auch Di konnte es nicht lassen: „Liebster Gerald!" Nan warf ihren Schwestern tödliche Blicke zu, die diese aber ignorierten.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie Jem hoffnungsvoll, als ihr Bruder ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer trat. Er nickte und musterte seine Schwester grinsend. Nan strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und überging ein paar Sticheleien seitens ihrer Geschwister einfach.

„Seit ihr jetzt definitiv fest zusammen, oder nicht?", erkundigte Rilla sich irgendwann.

„Naja…", Nan wand sich innerlich.

„Komm schon, erzähl's ihnen!", forderte ihre Zwillingsschwester sie auf und drehte sich dann zu Rilla und Jem, „er hat sie immerhin geküsst, bevor er gegangen ist."

„Und mich sowohl in seinen Briefen, als auch jetzt nach seiner Rückkehr wie eine gute Freundin behandelt", wiegelte Nan frustriert ab.

„Was nichts heißen muss", bemerkte Rilla. Ihre drei Geschwister sahen sie an. Nan hoffnungsvoll, Di skeptisch und Jem amüsiert.

„Ken hat dasselbe Spielchen mit mir abgezogen", erklärte Rilla achselzuckend, „erst hat er am Tanzabend im August 1914 nicht nur mit mir getanzt, sondern mich auch mit runter an den Strand genommen.

Danach habe ich ein Jahr außer ein paar Briefen und einem Buch zu Weihnachten nichts von ihm gehört und irgendwann kam dann die Nachricht, dass er vor seiner Reise nach Übersee noch mal nach Glen kommt und da ist er mich abends besuchen gekommen."

„Das wusste ich gar nicht", fiel Nan ein.

„Das wusste so ziemlich niemand außer Mum und Susan", erwiderte Rilla, „er hat nachmittags angerufen und gefragt, ob er kommen könnte und ob ich – Zitat – ‚dafür sorgen könnte, dass nicht mehr als ein paar Dutzend Leute um uns herum sind'. Ich konnte.

Es lief auch alles ganz nett, bis Jims angefangen hat zu schreien und nicht mehr aufhören wollte. Ich bin hoch, habe es aber nicht geschafft, ihn zum einschlafen zu bringen und musste nach einer halben Stunde wohl oder übel MIT Baby nach unten."

„So was passiert auch nur dir", ärgerte Jem sie.

Rilla entgegnete schnippisch: „Willst du es nun hören, oder nicht? Wie gesagt, ich dass da dann mit Jims auf dem Arm und habe mich in Grund und Boden geschämt. Das einzig positive war, dass Jims damals sein erstes Wort gesagt hat. ‚Will-Will', für Rilla.

Er ist also irgendwann eingeschlafen und Ken war sie ganze Zeit über so still, dass ich mir wer weiß was vorgestellt habe. Jetzt im Nachhinein weiß ich, dass er etwas vollkommen anderes gedacht hatte, als ich damals annahm…

Wie auch immer. Ich habe Jims dann ins Wohnzimmer gebracht und auf die Couch gelegt und als ich wieder auf die Veranda gekommen bin, hatte Susan da grade Platz genommen."

Hier brach Jem in schallendes Gelächter aus und auch die Zwillinge grinsten bis über beide Ohren.

„Ich fand das damals nicht so sehr zum Lachen", bemerkte Rilla, grinste aber trotzdem, „Susan meinte dann also, Geschichten aus unserer Kindheit ausgraben zu müssen und sagte irgendwann, was ich damals am schlimmsten fand, ich würde ‚auch bald fünfzehn' werden. In Wirklichkeit war ich da knapp sechzehn.

Ken saß die ganze Zeit ziemlich steif und still da, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, was von mir natürlich falsch gedeutet wurde. Irgendwann verabschiedete er sich dann und ich habe ihn noch zum Gartentor gebracht.

Gott, was war ich sauer auf Susan. Bis Ken mich dann also erst geküsst, und danach gebeten hat, dass ich niemand anderen küsse, bis er zurückkommt. Dann ist er also gegangen und ich war irgendwo auf Wolke 7.

Ein Gefühl, dass nicht allzu lange angehalten hat, da Ken alle Briefe, bis auf den ersten, wunderbar nüchtern gehalten hat, bis auf ein-zwei Worte, bei denen ich mir nie sicher war, ob ich sie mir einbilde oder nicht. Nun, am Ende ist er ja dann doch zurückgekommen. Ach, ehe ich es vergesse: Die Fords kommen heute zum Abendessen."

„Dann ist Klein-Rilla also spätestens heute Abend verlobt", neckte Jem. Rilla lächelte nur.


	4. Das Blatt wendet sich

**Das Blatt wendet sich**

„Apropos ‚verlobt'", wandte sich Di nun an Jem, „wie steht's eigentlich mit dir und Faith?"

„Wenn ich mein Studium beendet habe, heiraten wir", erwiderte Jem lässig.

„Wann habt ihr euch denn das überlegt?", hakte Nan nach.

„Inoffiziell verlobt haben wir uns bevor ich gegangen bin und geplant haben wir das meiste während meines Urlaubs", erklärte ihr Bruder.

„Und was hat es mit dieser Rose auf sich, die sie dir angeblich gegeben hat?", wollte jetzt Rilla wissen. Jem kramte in seiner Hosentasche herum und zog schließlich eine kleine, unscheinbare Holzdose heraus.

Er öffnete sie und offenbarte dein Kopf einer getrockneten, verblichenen Rose, die ursprünglich wohl einmal rot gewesen sein musste.

„Meinst du die hier?", fragte er. Rilla nickte und inspizierte die Blume.

„Es gibt sie also tatsächlich. Und du trägst sie immer bei dir. Wie romantisch!", Nan schmolz nahezu dahin.

„Wenn du meinst…", Jem rollte mit den Augen.

„Komm, gib's zu, Jem. Es _ist_ süß", sprang Di ihrer Schwester bei. Jem verzog das Gesicht. ‚Süß' wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht sein. Seine Schwestern lachten.

„Also, Nan, jetzt erzähl uns mal von Jerry", lenkte Rilla ihre Schwestern von Jem ab, der ihr einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf. Bevor Nan zu einer Antwort gezwungen war, öffnete sich die Tür und Anne und Susan traten ein.

„Nanu?", Anne wirkte überrascht, „was sitzt ihr vier an einem so wunderschönen Tag wie heute hier drinnen?"

„Wir haben uns bloß unterhalten", winkte Rilla ab, „übrigens, die Fords kommen heute zum Abendessen, wenn das in Ordnung ist."

„Ja, natürlich", Anne schien sich wirklich zu freuen, „ich habe Leslie und Owen seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Kommt Persis auch?"

„Ich denke doch. Zumindest ist sie hier in Glen.", überlegte Rilla, wurde aber von Susan unterbrochen: „Frau Doktor, könnten sie mir in der Küche helfen? Ich habe schon eine wunderbare Idee, was ich kochen könnte."

„Ich kann helfen", warf Rilla ein und auch die Zwillinge boten ihre Hilfe an, welche aber dankend abgelehnt wurde.

„So, und was machen wir jetzt?", erkundigte Di sich und sah ihre vier Geschwister aufmerksam an.

„Ich geh hoch. Brief schreiben oder was lernen oder so. Mal sehen", Jem erhob sich und verschwand mit einem halbherzigen Winken aus dem Raum.

„Gehe ich richtig der Annahme, dass heute Morgen ein Brief von Faith in der Post war?", erkundigte Rilla sich und Nan bejahte, während sie sich ebenfalls erhob.

„Ich gehe mal rüber ins Pfarrhaus", erklärte sie betont lässig, „vielleicht hat Jerry ja jetzt schon Zeit. Soviel bleibt uns ja nicht mehr." Nan verschwand mit dieser Anspielung auf die Tatsache, dass sowohl Di, als auch sie selbst nur Ferien auf Ingleside machten und in zwei Wochen zurück an ihre jeweiligen Schulen gehen würden.

Auch Di stand auf: „Ich denke, ich werde mich mal aufraffen und Mary besuchen gehen. Ihre spitze Zunge ist doch immer wieder erheiternd. Und du?"

„Was lesen oder so", Rilla zuckte mit den Schultern, „mal sehen."

Sie entschied sich tatsächlich, etwas zu lesen und machte es sich mit einem Buch im Garten bequem. Besagtes Buch, dessen Anfang sich etwas dahin gezogen hatte, fesselte sie nun unerwartend so sehr, dass sie die Zeit vergaß.

So bemerkte sie auch nicht, wie es immer später wurde, geschweige denn die Rückkehr ihres Vaters und der Zwillinge oder die Ankunft der Fords.

* * *

„Leslie! Owen! Wie schön euch zu sehen", begrüßte Anne ihre alten Freunde, „und Kenneth und Persis! Kommt doch herein. Gilbert ist noch in seinem Büro, die Zwillinge oben, Jem und Susan in der Küche und Rilla müsste soweit ich weiß immer noch im Garten sein."

Anne führte die Gäste ins Esszimmer und stellte bei sich fest, dass die Kenneth und Persis mittlerweile vollkommen nach ihren Eltern schlugen. Hatte Ken das gute Aussehen seines Vaters geerbt, so war Persis ein Abbild ihrer Mutter.

Sie war schon als Mädchen immer sehr hübsch gewesen, aber jetzt, in ihren frühen Zwanzigern und zudem glücklich verlobt, strahlte sie beinahe.

„Persis, was hältst du davon, wenn du Nan und Di herunter holst, Ken guckt mal, ob er Rilla von ihrem Buch wegholen kann und ich werde meinen Mann von seiner Arbeit trennen müssen."

„Das kann ich auch machen", bot Jem an, der grade den Raum betrat und die Neuankömmlinge mit einem Kopfnicken begrüßte, „ich wollte ihn eh noch etwas fragen."

„Oh nein!", Anne schüttelte lachend den Kopf, „ihr beide fangt nur wieder eine von euren endlosen Diskussionen an. Ich werde Gilbert selber holen, denke ich."

Derweil betrat Ken längst den Garten von Ingleside und betrachtete Rilla, die vollkommen in ein Buch vertieft in einem Liegstuhl lag, für ein paar Sekunden, bevor er zu ihr hinging.

„Hey", begrüßte er sie leise, als er sich neben ihr niederließ. Sie sah von ihrem Buch auf und augenblicklich erschien ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Was ließ du da?", erkundigte er sich und nickte in Richtung des zu gut zwei Drittel ausgelesenen Buches.

„‚Pride and Prejudice' von Jane Austen", erwiderte Rilla und schob ihr Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten.

„Das Buch ist über hundert Jahre alt", stellte Ken fest. Rilla hustete kurz und lächelte ihn dann an: „Na und? Mir gefällt's trotzdem. Aber abgesehen davon glaube ich, dass wir langsam reingehen sollten."

„Was denn? Ich kriege vorher keinen Kuss?", erkundigte er sich und grinste.

„Das hat niemand je behauptet", stellte sie fest, richtete sich halb auf und küsste ihn.

„Na, was haben wir hier denn?", zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurden die beiden von einer Stimme unterbrochen, welche diesmal allerdings Persis Ford gehörte.

„Sag einfach gar nichts" wies Ken seine grinsende Schwester an und erhob sich.

„So, Persis, und du bist jetzt also verlobt?", erkundigte Anne sich einige Zeit später während des Essens.

Die Augen der jungen Frau begannen augenblicklich zu strahlen: „Ja. Er heißt Thomas Gardiner und besitzt eine Bank in Toronto."

„Und wir alt ist er?", wollte Di wissen.

„Vierunddreißig", antwortete Persis bereitwillig. Die Tatsache, dass ihr Zukünftiger mehr als zehn Jahre älter war, als sie selbst, schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

„Er ist schon vor ein paar Monaten aus Übersee zurückgekehrt", plauderte sie weiter, „er ist Hauptmann."

„Kein Grund ihn in den Himmel zu loben", warf Ken ein, „Hauptmann bin ich auch. Und hat es mir irgendetwas gebracht? Nein."

Jem warf ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. Es war nicht grade leicht, die kleine Schwester gehen zu lassen.

Während Persis sich in weitere Beschreibungen ihres Verlobten stürzte, die einem Halbgott geschmeichelt hätten und Nan und Di ihr lauschten, während Gilbert und Owen, sowie Ken und Jem in ihre eigenen Gespräche vertieft waren, beobachtete sowohl Leslie, als auch Anne, Rilla sehr genau.

Denn fast allen Anwesenden war klar, welchen Zweck dieses Abendessen hatte.

Rilla selbst war die ganze Zeit über ungewöhnlich still und abwesend gewesen, hatte nur reagiert, wenn man sie angesprochen hatte, und ihr Essen kaum angerührt.

„Rilla? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", erkundigte Leslie sich irgendwann. Rilla hob den Kopf, blinzelte ein paar Mal und lächelte dann.

„Jaja, alles klar. Ich habe nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen", erklärte sie. Die anderen wechselten amüsierte Blicke. Was Aufregungen nicht alles mit einem machen konnte.

Auch Ken wurde mit Fortschreiten des Abends immer abwesender und nachdenklicher, bis sie die Mahlzeit irgendwann beendet hatten. Als Gilbert sich erhob, stand auch Ken auf und bat um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen.

Während die beiden der Raum verließen, grinsten die anderen einander zu und Jem überlegte sich schon einen passenden Kommentar für seine kleine Schwester.

Die streckte grade eine Hand nach ihrem Wasserglas aus, allerdings waren ihre Bewegungen so fahrig, dass sie es, anstatt zu nehmen, umwarf. Di verdrehte die Augen, Nan stand auf, um einen Lappen zu holen und Rilla selbst schien nicht wirklich etwas zu bemerken.

„Also, worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen, Kenneth?", fragte Gilbert und deutete auf den Stuhl gegenüber dem seinen.

Ken setzte sich, atmete einmal durch und erklärte dann mit fester Stimme: „Ich wollte Sie um die Hand Ihrer Tochter bitten."

„Rilla, nehme ich an!", hakte Gilbert nach und Ken nickte.

„Ich kann dir darauf keine Antwort geben. Es ist Rilla, die entscheiden muss, ob sie deine Frau werden will."

„Darüber bin ich mir im Klaren. Dennoch wollte ich sie nicht fragen, bevor ich nicht die Erlaubnis und den Segen ihres Vaters habe", erwiderte Ken ruhig.

„Klug von dir", Gilbert nickte, „und wieso genau möchtest du meine Tochter heiraten."

„Sie ist eine der schönsten und klügsten Frauen die ich kenne, der bloße Gedanke an sie hat mich da drüben ein ums andere Mal gerettet und…", Ken brach ab.

„Und?", Gilbert sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich liebe sie", fuhr Ken fort und sah dem anderen Mann fest in die Augen.

„Nun, sofern du mir versprichst, sie so gut zu behandeln, wie sie es verdient und sie glücklich zu machen, gibt es von meiner Seite keine Einwände", erklärte Gilbert dann und lächelte.

„Versprochen!", auch Ken grinste, zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

Als Gilbert und Kenneth sich wieder zu den anderen gesellten, war der Ausgang des Gesprächs an ihren Gesichtern abzulesen. Tatsächlich war die einzige Person, die davon keine Notiz nahm, ja, überhaupt keinerlei Regung zeigt, Rilla.

Sie hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen, eine Hand gegen die Stirn gepresst und schien nichts von dem, was um sie herum geschah, wahrzunehmen.

„Rilla? Hast du irgendwas?", fragte Ken sie vorsichtig und beugte sich etwas über sie. Statt einer Antwort hob sie nur den Kopf, eine Bewegung, die einen unnatürlich großen Kraftaufwand von ihr zu fordern schien, sah ihn kurz an und begann dann zu husten.

Ein trockener, lang andauernder Husten, der die anderen dazu brachte, sich nach ihr umzusehen. Während Rillas Husten langsam abebbte und sie dankbar das Glas mit Wasser annahm, welches Ken ihr reicht, beobachtete Gilbert seine Jüngste mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Hast du dich in den letzten Tagen nicht gut gefühlt?", wollte er dann von ihr wissen.

„Ich hatte gestern schon ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen und war ziemlich müde und heute Nachmittag war da noch so ein Kratzen im Hals, aber mehr nicht", Rillas Stimme klang rau und müde.

„Du hast Fieber", stellte Ken fest, nachdem er eine Hand auf Rillas Stirn gelegt hatte. Sie nickte nur.

„Leg dich ins Bett", ordnete Gilbert an, „ich komme sofort." Wieder nickte Rilla und stand auf, doch kaum das sie drei Schritte getan hatte, gaben ihre Beine unter ihr nach.

Ken, der damit gerechnet hatte, fing sie auf und hob sie anschließend so leicht hoch, als würde sie gar nichts wiegen.

„Jem, Ken, bringt sie nach oben", befahl Gilbert.

„Warm halten und ein kaltes Tuch auf die Stirn, richtig!", erkundigte Jem sich und Gilbert nickte, tief in Gedanken. Während Ken Rilla bereits nach oben trug, drehte Jem sich in der Tür noch einmal um.

„Dad? Glaubst du, dass sie…?", er beendete seinen Satz nicht, doch Gilbert nickte. Jem biss sich auf die Unterlippe, nickte dann und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

„Gilbert?", Anne berührte ihren Mann am Unterarm, „was hat sie?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", wich dieser ihr aus.

„Aber du ahnst doch etwas", warf Anne ein und hob den Blick besorgt zur Decke, „bitte, sag mir, was du vermutest."

Gilbert, nicht in der Lage, dem Flehen seiner Frau zu widerstehen, erwiderte: „Wenn wir Glück haben, ist es nur eine Erkältung…"


	5. So viele Träume starben bereits

**So viele Träume starben bereits…**

Nachdem Owen, Leslie und Persis wieder zum Traumhaus aufgebrochen waren, legte sich eine stumme Angst über Ingleside. Gilbert und Jem waren bei Rilla und bisher hatte noch keiner der beiden sich blicken lassen.

Di hatte sich irgendwann hingelegt, doch an schlafen war nicht zu denken. Ken, der Annes Angebot, doch bei ihnen zu bleiben, dankbar angenommen hatte, saß zusammen mit Nan schweigend im Wohnzimmer und wartete.

Am Anfang hatte Susan ihnen Gesellschaft geleistet und immer wieder laut Bibelstellen vorgelesen, bis Nan sie irgendwann gebeten hatte, es zu lassen. Statt es ihr übel zu nehmen, wie sie es in jeder anderen Situation getan hätte, strich Susan der junge Frau nur kurz über das dunkle Haar und ging dann in ihr Bett.

Auch Anne hatte sich zurückgezogen, allerdings nicht in ihr Zimmer, wie die anderen annahmen, sondern in das ihres schwarzhaarigen Sohnes mit seinen klaren, grauen Augen, dessen Körper irgendwo in Frankreich begraben lag.

Sie saß am Fenster, ihr rotes, silbern geädertes Haar fiel ihr über den Rücken, ihre sonst strahlenden Augen waren trüb.

Anne Blythe hatte bereits zwei ihrer Kinder zu Grabe tragen müssen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es schaffte, noch ein Drittes sterben zu sehen. Denn obwohl Gilbert nichts gesagt hatte, wusste Anne durchaus, was er vermutete.

Spanische Grippe. Jene Krankheit, die im letzten halben Jahr Millionen von Menschen dahingerafft hatte. Jene Krankheit, gegen die es kein Medikament gab, kein Mittel sie irgendwie zu lindern.

Anne seufzte. Sie hatte Joyce nach nicht einmal einem Tag aufgeben müssen, hatte Walter viel zu früh verloren. Wollte man ihr jetzt auch noch Rilla nehmen, ihr Baby? Rilla, ohne die sie diesen Krieg vielleicht nicht überstanden hätte?

Anne fiel ein Ausspruch ein, der Lichtjahre her zu sein schien. Sie hatte einmal gesagt, dass sie das Leben mit seinen Biegungen lieben würde, oder so ähnlich. Jetzt war sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Denn manchmal war das Leben ungerecht. Warum Rilla? Rilla, die Brüder, Freunde und Liebsten ohne eine Träne fortgeschickt und einen Bruder für immer verloren hatte, sich unzählige Male nachts in den Schlaf geweint und doch Tag für Tag die Kraft gefunden hatte, zu lächeln, um es ihr, Anne, ein bisschen leichter zu machen.

Anne sah hinaus zum vollen, silbernen Mond und Bilder ihrer Jüngsten erschienen vor ihrem inneren Auge. Rilla als rundliches Baby, so niedlich und damals schon der Liebling der Familie.

Rilla als Fünfjährige, ein molliges, lispelndes und etwas verwöhntes kleines Mädchen, bei dem man trotz allem nicht umhin kam, es zu lieben. Rilla als Zehnjährige, ein bisschen realitätsfern, immer mit dem Kopf in den Wolken, wie Anne selbst es gewesen war.

Rilla als Fünfzehnjährige, unsagbar dünn, eitler, als es ihr gut tat, aber eine gute Seele. Und schließlich die Rilla von heute, zu der Schönheit geworden, die sich vor Jahren angekündigt hatte, aber viel zu erwachsen und zum ersten Mal seit Kriegsbeginn wieder in der Lage zu hoffen.

Nein, es war nicht fair. Hatten sie nicht alle schon zu viel durchgemacht? Hätten sie es nicht verdient, davon verschont zu bleiben? Endlich ein Happy End zu bekommen? Ihr Happy End?

Annes Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als jemand die Türe öffnete.

„Mum?", erklang Jems fragende Stimme, „bist du hier?" Anne sammelte sich, bevor sie sich zur Tür umdrehte.

„Ja", antwortete sie und sah, wie das rechteckige Lichtfeld verschwand, als Jem die Tür schloss. Er kam näher, lehnte sich neben sie an die Wand und stieß den Atem aus, den er anscheinend angehalten hatte.

„Sie hat…", begann er, brach dann aber ab.

„…Spanische Grippe", vervollständigte Anne für ihren Sohn, „ich weiß."

Jem nickte. Im Mondlicht konnte Anne sein Konterfei ausmachen, so sehr wie Gilberts und einmal mehr fiel ihr auf, wie alt Jem aussah.

Ihr Jemchen, ihr kleines Baby aus dem Traumhaus, der Junge, für den ‚Furcht' ein Fremdwort war, immer gut aufgelegt, immer einen Scherz auf den Lippen: Alt, besiegt. Es passte nicht.

„Wird sie…?", Anne schaffte es nicht, die folgenschwere Frage über ihre Lippen zu bringen, aber Jem verstand.

„Rein statistisch gesehen stirbt nur jeder dritte Infizierte", versuchte er erfolglos, seine Mutter zu beruhigen.

„Und abgesehen von der Statistik?", fragte Anne und wappnete sich innerlich gegen das Kommende.

Jem seufzte: „Wir wissen es nicht. Dad hat mich rausgeschickt, damit ich mich nicht auch noch anstecke. Er selbst will nicht gehen." Anne nickte. Sie hatte es erwartet.

„Ken ist bei ihr", fuhr Jem fort. Anne sah ihn an, öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber Jem kam ihr zuvor: „Er hatte die Grippe schon letztes Frühjahr. Ihm kann nichts passieren."

„Er hat sie also überlebt! Das lässt einen hoffen", stellte Anne fest. Jem nickte. Keiner von beiden sprach aus, was beide dachten. Ken war kräftiger als Rilla.

Seine Chancen, die Grippen zu überleben waren wahrscheinlich doppelt so hoch, wie ihre. Eher noch höher, denn Rilla war immer schon zart und anfällig gewesen.

* * *

Leise öffnete Gilbert die Tür zum Zimmer seiner Jüngsten. Er hatte mit Dr. Parker aus Lowbridge telefoniert und ihn gebeten, so schnell wie möglich herüberzukommen. Jetzt verharrte er im Türrahmen und betrachtete die Szene vor ihm.

Rilla lag auf dem Bett, ihr Haar war wie ein Fächer auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet und ließ ihr ohnehin schon bleiches Gesicht noch farbloser erscheinen, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre schlanke Gestalt wirkte klein und verloren zwischen den ganzen Decken, in die sie gewickelt war.

Ken saß neben ihr auf der Bettkante, hielt eine ihrer Hände und schien nicht gewillt, sie auch nur eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen zu lassen. Trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation musste Gilbert schmunzeln.

„_Der Tag an dem Ken Ford jemals _wirklich _etwas für ein Mädchen empfindet ist der Tag, an dem ich Bertie Shakespeare Drew heirate_", fiel ihm ein Ausspruch von Di ein.

„_Anne, langsam mache ich mir Sorgen, ob mein Sohn _jemals _vor hat, zu heiraten. Bisher scheint seine einzige Ambition zu sein, möglichst viele Herzen zu brechen_", Leslie, immer die besorgte Mutter.

„_Sie ist doch noch ein Kind, Gilbert. Nur ein Kind…_", Anne.

„Dr. Blythe?", riss Ken Gilbert nun aus seinen Gedanken. Der Angesprochene sah auf und kam näher.

„Wie geht es ihr?", erkundigte er sich, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Keine Veränderung", Ken seufzte.

„Auch nicht aufgewacht?", wollte Gilbert jetzt wissen. Ken schüttelte den Kopf und wandte den Blick dann wieder Rilla zu. Gilbert fühlte ihren Puls, legte dann die Hand auf ihre Stirn, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder wegzuziehen und resigniert den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Sie sieht aus, als wäre sie schon tot", stellte Ken nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens mit belegter Stimme fest.

„Sie lebt", erwiderte Gilbert, „noch."

„Wie kann das sein? Gestern war sie noch völlig gesund und jetzt…", Ken brach ab und seufzte.

„Es scheint nicht unüblich für diese Krankheit zu sein, dass sie sehr plötzlich ausbricht", antwortete Gilbert vorsichtig, „und selbst wenn wir es vorher bemerkt hätten, wir hätten nicht viel machen können. Abwarten ist und bleibt unsere einzige Möglichkeit."

„Warten!", knurrte Ken nur und verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Was hätte er auch groß sagen können?

* * *

„Di? Schläfst du schon?", vorsichtig beugte Nan sich über ihre Zwillingsschwester. Die richtete sich auf und schüttelte stumm den Kopf, während sie zur Seite rutschte, um Platz zu machen. Nan krabbelte unter die Decke und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Schulter der Rothaarigen.

„Glaubst du, sie kommt durch?", fragte Di nach einer Weile leise, fast, als würde sie es nicht wagen, den Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

„Sie muss", erwiderte Nan, „sie kann doch nicht…"

„…sterben", vervollständigte Di, als die andere abbrach.

Nan nickte: „Eben das. Ich meine… jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei ist, sollten wir doch eigentlich alle glücklich werden, oder nicht? Wir haben doch schon genug mitgemacht!"

„Schön wäre es. Schön wäre es, wenn wir ab jetzt alle glücklich sein könnten. Nur läuft das Leben leider nicht so", Di seufzte.

„Sollte es aber!", erregte Nan sich. Di lächelte nur müde und drückte ihre Schwester an sich. Irgendetwas an dieser Geste beruhigte Nan und statt sich weiter aufzuregen, wie sie es sonst wohl getan hätte, schwieg sie nur.

„Lass uns von was anderem reden", bat Nan nach einer Weile, „ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, was… was passieren könnte."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es vergessen, aber mit der Gabe des Träumens bist du leider weitaus mehr gesegnet als ich", erwiderte Di trocken.

„Ich meinte ja auch nicht träumen", verbesserte Nan, „nur über etwas anderes reden." Di zuckte die Achseln, was bei ihr ungefähr so viel wie ‚na gut' bedeutete, und ließ Nan ihren Willen. Es war so viel einfacher, als zu diskutieren.

„Ich freue mich schon auf den Sommer. Wir können wieder mehr Zeit mit Jem, Rilla und den Merediths zu verbringen. Wie früher", plauderte Nan nun also drauflos.

„Was du nicht sagst…", kommentierte Di in der trockenen Art, die ihre Schwester durchaus manchmal auf die Palme brachte. So auch jetzt.

„Was meinst du damit, Diana Katherine Blythe?", fauchte sie auch sogleich in bester ‚Nan-Manier', wie Jem es zu bezeichnen pflegte, los.

„Wenn du ‚Merediths' sagst, meinst du ‚Jerry'", erklärte Di, immer noch völlig trocken, „du bist doch völlig verschossen in ihn."

Und bevor Nan etwas erwidern konnte, fügte sie hinzu: „Nan, es bringt nichts. Ich kann eh an nichts anderes denken." Und überraschenderweise konnte Nan nur zustimmen.

* * *

Während Gilbert und Ken an Rillas Bett vergeblich darauf warteten, dass sie aufwachte, während Anne und Jem sich gegenseitig Mut zu machen versuchten, während Susan in ihrem Bett unablässig für das Jüngste ‚ihrer' Kinder betete und während Nan und Di erfolglos nach Ablenkung suchten, kam mit dem Nachtzug ein weiterer Soldat in Glen St. Mary an, wie es schon so viele vor ihm getan hatten.

Der Bahnhofsvorsteher warf kaum einen Blick auf ihn. Mochte es an der Art des jungen Mannes liegen, oder daran, dass ein wütender Sturm tobte, er hielt es nicht für nötig, sich näher mit dem Neuankömmling zu befassen.

Und der wollte auch gar nicht, dass man sich mit ihm befasste. In erster Linie wollte er nur noch nach Hause. Also schulterte er das wenige Gepäck, dass er hatte und machte sich im strömenden Regen auf den Weg – nach Ingleside, nach Hause.

Man konnte nicht sagen, dass er mit einem Empfangskomitee rechnete. Man konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, dass er eines haben wollte. Aber verglichen mit dem, was ihn erwartete, hätte er wohl jedes Empfangskomitee dieser Welt vorgezogen.


	6. Nun denn, gute Nacht

**Nun denn, gute Nacht**

Es läutete an der Tür. Jem und Anne wechselten einen Blick, aber keiner von beiden schien wirklich gewillt, herunter zu gehen und aufzumachen. Es läutete wieder und Jem stieß sich seufzend von der Wand ab.

„Ich werde ihn abwimmeln. Wer immer es ist", bemerkte er, wie, als ob er einfach irgendetwas hatte sagen wollen, und Anne nickte, bevor sie sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte und hinaus auf den Garten sah.

Sie war etwas überrascht zu sehen, dass es stürmte, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass es tatsächlich den ganzen Tag nach einem bevorstehenden Gewitter ausgesehen hatte. Nur, das es schneller heraufgezogen war, als sie gedacht hätte.

Sie hörte, wie Jem die Stufen herunter sprang, während die Klingel ein weiteres Mal schellte. Dann ein genervtes „ist ja gut, ich komme" von ihrem Ältesten und schließlich das schaben von Holz auf Fließen.

Für einige Sekunden herrschte vollkommene Stille, dann hörte Anne leise Stimmen, gefolgt von einem Zuschlagen der Tür und Schritten auf der Treppe.

„Mum ist in da drin", kam dann Jems Stimme, „ich gehe Dad Bescheid sagen. Susan und die Zwillinge werden schon schlafen."

„Okay", erwiderte eine Männerstimme und Anne hörte wieder Schritte. Ein Paar entfernte sich, das andere kam näher, bis schließlich die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Anne verharrte, blieb dem Fenster zugewandt, denn obwohl sie den jungen Mann in der Tür noch nicht gesehen hatte, wusste zumindest ihr Herz längst Bescheid.

„Mum?", zögerlich kam er näher. Jetzt drehte Anne sich doch um und betrachtete ihn im fahlen Licht des Mondes. Er trug seine Uniform und hielt sich aufrecht, wie er es immer schon getan hatte, aber wie auch bei Jem vor einigen Wochen, fiel Anne auch jetzt wieder auf, wie alt ihr Sohn aussah.

Alt, müde und ausgebrannt. Besiegt. Und obwohl ihr nicht nach lächeln zu Mute war, schaffte Anne es doch, eines auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. Mittlerweile hatte sie genug Übung darin.

„Hallo Shirley", begrüßte sie ihn.

Einige Sekunden schwiegen beide, dann streckte Anne die Arme nach ihrem jüngsten Sohn aus. Nach einem kurzen Zögern kam Shirley näher und ließ sich umarmen.

Er, der normalerweise immer so distanziert war, sich nicht mehr hatte ins Bett bringen lassen, seit er vier war und grundsätzlich jede Form von Liebkosung abzulehnen schien, lehnte sein Gesicht gegen die Schulter seiner Mutter und ließ sich für ein paar Minuten einfach festhalten, wie als wäre er immer noch ein Kind, das Trost bei seiner Mutter suchte.

Aber er war nun mal kein Kind mehr und den Trost, den er brauchte, konnte Anne ihm nicht geben. Also löste Shirley sich nach einigen Augenblicken wieder und wartete ab, bis seine Mutter sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte.

„Jem hat gesagt, dass Rilla krank ist", es war halb Feststellung, halb Frage.

„Sie hat…", Anne schluckte, „…Spanische Grippe." Shirley nickte, aber sein Gesicht ließ keinerlei Emotionen erkennen.

„Kommt sie durch?", fragte er, nachdem Anne sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Wir wissen es nicht. Dein Vater ist bei ihr. Ken ebenfalls", antwortete Anne und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ken? Ken Ford?", Shirley klang milde überrascht, aber nicht wirklich, als interessiere ihn das Thema.

„Er hat heute bei eurem Vater um ihre Hand angehalten", erklärte Anne.

„Na sieh mal einer an", Shirley grinste, aber es wirkte merkwürdig humorlos. Wie tot.

Damit schien alles gesagt zu sein, also schwiegen beide wieder. Shirley, weil er lieber schwieg als redete und Anne, weil ihr nach Schweigen zu Mute war.

Aber sie hätte eh nicht gewusst, was sie hätte sagen sollen, war Shirley doch niemals wirklich _ihr_ Kind gewesen. Nicht, dass Anne ihn weniger geliebt hätte, als seine Geschwister, aber sechs Kinder waren eine Menge, wenn man seine Zeit auf sie aufteilen musste.

Und dankbar dafür, dass Susan ihr half, hatte Anne viel zu spät erkannt, dass ihr jüngster Sohn ein Fremder für sie geworden war.

So beobachtete sie schweigend, als Susan herein gestürzt kam, Shirley an sich drückte und er weitaus länger in ihrer Umarmung verharrte, als er es bei Anne getan hatte.

* * *

„Dad? Shirley ist da", platzte es aus Jem heraus, noch ehe der die Tür ganz geöffnet hatte. Gilbert sah auf: „Shirley? Wirklich? Wo ist er?"

„Bei Mum", antwortete Jem, der schon wieder im Begriff war, wegzugehen, „ich gehe mal gucken, ob Susan noch wach ist. Und die Zwillinge."

Gilbert stand auf und wandte sich dann Ken zu. „Sagst du mir Bescheid, wenn sich etwas ändert?", fragte er beinahe rhetorisch.

„Natürlich", Ken nickte, ohne den Blick von Rillas Gesicht zu nehmen. Er hörte, wie Gilbert den Raum verließ und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. Nachdem die sich entfernenden Schritte verklungen waren, legte sich eine Stille auf den Raum, die Ken nervöser machte, als er ohnehin schon war.

Er hatte gelernt, Stille zu hassen, zu fürchten. Denn mit der Stille kamen auch die Schreie zurück.

Schreie von sterbenden Soldaten, hundert-, tausendfach, die sich wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf abspielten, jedes Mal, wenn um ihn herum Stille herrschte. Warum sollte es jetzt anders sein?

„Was ist los?", durchbrach schließlich eine leise weibliche Stimme diese Stille und trieb die Schreie davon, wenn auch nur für einige Zeit.

Ken blickte Rilla an, die aufgewacht war, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte, und schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Nichts."

„Hmh", Rilla nickte, glaubte ihm aber offensichtlich kein Wort.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie nach einer kleinen Weile.

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden", erklärte Ken etwas zögernd, was Rilla natürlich nicht verborgen blieb.

„Und?", hakte sie nach, als er nicht weiter sprach und schloss die Augen, als wäre es ihr zu anstrengend, sie offen zu halten.

„Dein Vater vermutet… na ja… sagt dir ‚Spanische Grippe' etwas?", Ken sah sie besorgt an. Rilla rührte sich nicht.

„Rilla?", fragte er nach einer kleinen Weile vorsichtig.

„Muss ich sterben?", fragte sie zurück, sehr leise und immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen. Ken schluckte.

„Natürlich nicht", versicherte er dann, „es stirbt noch lange nicht jeder daran."

„Und ich?", wollte Rilla jetzt wissen und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Das kann man jetzt noch nicht sagen", wich Ken aus, „dein Vater und Jem tun auf jeden Fall alles menschenmögliche."

„Wie beruhigend", erwiderte Rilla ruhig und schloss die Augen wieder, aber Ken konnte nicht sagen, ob sie es ernst oder sarkastisch meinte.

Einige Momente schwiegen sie und Ken fragte sich schon, ob Rilla wieder eingeschlafen war, da öffnete sie ihre Augen plötzlich wieder.

„Ich will nicht sterben", ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, „nicht jetzt, wo es gerade wieder bergauf geht."

„Und ich habe nicht vor, dich sterben zu lassen", erwiderte Ken leise, griff nach ihrer Hand und strich sanft mit einem Daumen darüber. Rilla nickte, als wäre das alles an Bestätigung was sie brauchte und schloss die Augen wieder.

„Nicht einschlafen", Ken hatte sich gerade wieder an Gilberts Bitte erinnert, „dein Vater möchte bestimmt noch mit dir reden."

„Holst du ihn?", fragte Rilla, deren Stimme mittlerweile so schwach war, dass Ken sich anstrengen musste, um sie zu verstehen.

„Kann ich dich denn alleine lassen?", fragte er zurück, streckte die Hand aus und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Keine Angst, ich laufe nicht weg", bemerkte Rilla und verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen, dass allerdings eher wie eine Grimasse aussah.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass ich dir vertrauen kann?", neckte Ken sie, erleichtert, dass sie noch scherzen konnte. Rilla nickte.

„Jetzt geh schon", verlangte sie, „ich bin müde."

„Stets zu Diensten, Mylady", Ken stand auf und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Etwas erschrocken stellte er fest, dass sie nahezu zu glühen schien.

Anscheinend ging es ihr doch schlechter, als ihre Scherze vermuten ließen. Aber Galgenhumor im Angesicht des Todes war Ken wahrlich nicht fremd.

„Ich beeile mich", versprach er, während er zur Tür ging.

„Hmh", Rilla hatte sich längst wieder in die Kissen gekuschelt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Nicht einschlafen", bemerkte Ken noch einmal grinsend, woraufhin von Rilla allerdings nur ein unartikuliertes, aber definitiv unwilliges Geräusch kam.

* * *

„Rilla ist aufgewacht", verkündete Ken, sobald er das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, indem sich der Rest der Blythe-Familie versammelt hatte.

„Wie geht es ihr?", erkundigte Gilbert sich, während er sich erhob.

„Wie soll es ihr schon gehen?", fragte Ken, dessen Anspannung langsam begann, sich zu zeigen, zurück „sie redet, sie scherzt, aber ich glaube, dass das Fieber weiter gestiegen ist. Nicht, dass ich es beurteilen könnte." Gilbert runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann und folgte Jem in Richtung Tür.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, was sie hat", bemerkte Ken noch, kurz bevor Gilbert den Raum verließ. Jetzt drehte der Arzt sich um und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, wie wenig er davon hielt.

„Komm schon, Dad", sprang Jem seinem Freund bei, „wir wissen doch, wie Rilla sein kann. Sie hat wahrscheinlich mal wieder keine Ruhe gegeben."

Wieder nickte Gilbert, wandte sich dann um und verließ den Raum. Jem zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich ebenfalls um und folgte seinem Vater nach oben.

„Hallo Shirley", begrüßte Ken den jüngeren Mann etwas halbherzig und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

„Hallo", grüßte Shirley ebenso halbherzig zurück, dann herrschte Stille, ab und zu durchbrochen von Susans Husten.

„Leg dich besser hin, Susan", bemerkte Anne irgendwann, „dein Husten klingt gar nicht gut."

„Ach was. Das ist gar nichts, liebe Frau Doktor. Sie werden sehen, morgen bin ich wieder wie neu", winkte Susan ab, aber keiner glaubte ihr.

„Ich halt das nicht mehr aus!", rief Nan irgendwann, sprang auf und begann unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Di folgte ihr mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts.

„Das ist doch nicht fair!", fuhr Nan fort und rang die Hände gen Himmel. S

hirley lachte humorlos: „Was ist schon fair?" Keiner antwortete.

„Es wird schon werden", versuchte Susan die anderen aufzuheitern und wurde augenblicklich von einem neuen Hustkrampf geschüttelt. Noch nicht einmal ihr unumstößlicher Optimismus schien jetzt noch irgendwen zu überzeugen. Am wenigsten von allen sie selbst.


	7. Dämmerung

**Dämmerung**

Die nächsten Wochen war Ingleside erfüllt von eine Art nervöser Anspannung, die mit der etwa einem Jahr zuvor während Jems Gefangenschaft herrschenden zu vergleichen war.

Susans Husten stellte sich natürlich doch nicht als so ungefährlich heraus, wie sie behauptet hatte, und wenige Tage nachdem Gilbert ihr Bettruhe verordnet hatte, erkrankten erst Jem, dann auch Nan.

Anne machte sich auch vermehrt Sorgen um ihren Mann, der unentwegt zu arbeiten schien, war doch in ganz Glen und Umgebung die Grippe ausgebrochen. Sie selbst und Di erfreuten sich merkwürdigerweise bester Gesundheit, waren aber vollauf damit beschäftigt, die Kranken zu pflegen.

Shirley, der ebenfalls keinerlei Anzeichen einer Grippe zeigte, verbrachte die meiste Zeit auf seinem Zimmer und schien noch schweigsamer geworden zu sein, als es ohnehin seine Natur war.

Ansonsten bekam man in Ingleside wenig von der Außenwelt mit, waren die Bewohner von Glen doch angehalten, sich so wenig wie möglich auf den Straßen aufzuhalten.

Jem erholte sich als erster. Tatsächlich schien er die leichteste Form der Grippe gehabt zu haben, während es Susan und seine beiden Schwester weitaus stärker erwischt hatte.

Am schlimmsten erging es Rilla, bei der sich auch nach über zwei Wochen noch kein Zeichen der Besserung gezeigt hatte. Und obwohl die meisten Haushalte, in denen es Grippefälle gab, unter Quarantäne gestellt wurden, konnte das für Ingleside nicht gelten, lebte hier doch der einzige Doktor, den Glen hatte.

So konnte Kenneth seine regelmäßigen Besuche fortsetzen und so kam es, dass eines Abends, als er mit Jem, der schon wieder für einige Stunden aufstehen konnte, im Wohnzimmer saß, niemand anderes als Jerry Meredith, der die letzten zwei Wochen bei alten Freunden in Maywater gewesen war, vor der Tür stand.

Und natürlich war das erste, wonach er fragte, wie es Nan ginge und ob er sie sehen könne. Jem und Ken tauschten einen Blick. Anscheinend hatte niemand im Pfarrhaus Jerry gesagt, was genau sich in Ingleside abspielte.

„Du kannst nicht zu ihr", beantwortete Jem zögernd einen Teil der Frage. Jerry runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum nicht?", wollte er wissen und warf gleichzeitig einen Blick auf seinen Freund, „und überhaupt, wie siehst du denn aus? Als wärst du dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen." Jem zog eine Grimasse und Ken lachte humorlos.

„Was…?", Jerry sah fragend von einem zu anderen.

„Spanische Grippe", gab Jem kurz angebunden Auskunft. Jerry starrte ihn für einige Sekunden an, bis die Information bei ihm angekommen war.

„Das heißt… Nan ist krank?", schlussfolgerte er langsam.

„Nan, Susan und Rilla", erwiderte Ken, „und Jem hier darf gerade mal für ein paar Stunden aufstehen."

„Und…?", Jerry beendete seine Frage nicht, aber das war gar nicht nötig.

„Rilla hat es am schlimmsten erwischt, während Susan schon wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung ist. Nans Zustand bewegt sich irgendwo in der Mitte", erklärte Jem, „aber sie ist auch noch nicht lange krank. Vier Tage erst."

Bevor Jerry etwas erwidern konnte, stürzte plötzlich Di ins Zimmer.

„Jem, wo ist Dad?", fragte sie und sah sich hektisch um.

„Nicht hier", gab ihr Bruder zurück und musterte sie besorgt, „ist was passiert?"

„Es ist wegen Rilla. Ihr geht es schlechter. Viel schlechter", Di schluckte, „ich glaube… ich glaube, sie stirbt." Im nächsten Moment war Ken auch schon aufgesprungen und lief nach oben.

„Di, ruf du überall in Glen an und versuch Dad zu finden. Er muss zurückkommen. Jerry, du bleibst entweder hier unten oder gehst nach Hause. Für Nan kannst du sowieso nichts tun. Allenfalls steckst du dich auch an. Ich gehe gucken, was ich machen kann", gab Jem Anweißungen und folgte Ken dann ins obere Stockwerk.

„Aber du musst dich doch…", begann Di, doch die Tür schlug bereits hinter ihrem Bruder zu. „…schonen", beendete sie ihren Satz leise, schüttelte dann den Kopf und ging zum Telefon, um ihren Vater zu suchen.

Jerry blieb etwas unschlüssig im Raum stehen, warf einen Blick zu Di, dann zur Tür, zuckte mit den Achseln und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen.

Gilbert kam ungefähr eine Stunde später und lief ohne ein Wort zu sagen nach oben. Anne, die nach Susan gesehen hatte, Di und Jerry saßen unten im Wohnzimmer und warteten, wie sie es in den letzten Jahren schon viel zu oft getan hatten.

Die Minuten verstrichen, doch bevor irgendwelche Neuigkeiten über Rillas Zustand nach unten drangen, klingelte es an der Tür. Di ging hin um zu öffnen und sah sich zu ihrem großen Leidwesen mit Mary Vance konfrontiert.

Denn die mochte normalerweise so unterhaltsam und gutherzig sein, wie sie mochte, in solchen Situation, wie der die gerade in Ingleside herrschte, war Mary alles andere als willkommen.

„Hallo Diana, liebste", trällerte sie sofort und ging uneingeladen an Di vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, „Wie geht es euch denn so? Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesprochen, da dachte ich, ich komme einfach mal vorbei. Oh, Jerry Meredith, na das ist ja eine Überraschung. Wann bist du denn angekommen?"

Jerry sah auf, schien es aber nicht für nötig zu halten, zu antworten, vor allem, da Mary sofort weiter sprach.

„Die alte Kitty Alec hat's übrigens auch erwischt. Grippe. Aber na ja, ihr kennt das ja, nicht wahr? Auf jeden Fall…", weiter kam Mary nicht, da Di ihr ins Wort fiel.

Den obwohl generell Nan als die Aufbrausende der beiden Ingleside-Zwillinge bekannt war, hatte auch Di ein nicht zu verachtendes Temperament von ihrer Mutter geerbt, das in Situationen wie diesen äußerst gerne durchzuschlagen schien.

„In der Tat kennen wir das, Mary. Rein zufällig liegen da oben nämlich meine beiden Schwestern und soll ich dir mal was sagen? Eine von ihnen sieht aus, als würde sie sterben. Oh ja, du hast ganz richtig verstanden. Rilla stirbt. Und du hast die Nerven, hier herein zu kommen und mich zu fragen, _wie es mir geht_?", explodierte sie.

„Ich…", setzte Mary kleinlaut an, wurde aber gerettet, als Gilbert das Zimmer betrat.

„Und?", fragte Di ihren Vater, hin und her gerissen zwischen Angst und Hoffnung, genau als Anne wissen wollte: „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Wenn sie die Nacht übersteht, dann stehen die Chancen gut, dass sie gesund wird", erwiderte Gilbert, „wenn nicht, dann…" Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, aber alle Anwesenden wussten, was er nicht hatte aussprechen können.

Die heutige Nacht würde entweder Leben oder Tod mit sich bringen.

„Ich muss langsam gehen, fürchte ich", unterbrach Jerry die Stille etwas verlegen, „Di, kannst du mich anrufen, wenn es Neuigkeiten von Nan – und natürlich von Rilla – gibt?"

Di nickte: „Klar, kein Problem. Grüß deine Eltern, Una und Bruce von mir – uns allen."

„Natürlich", Jerry griff nach seinem Mantel und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Tür, „tschüß."

„Tschüß", erwiderte Di etwas halbherzig und dir Tür schlug ins Schloss.

Die drei Blythes saßen sich schweigend gegenüber und gerade als Mary, die immer noch nicht auf die Idee kam, dass sie stören könnte, ein neues Gespräch einleiten wollte, kam Jem die Treppe hinunter.

„Ken hat gebeten, dass ich ihn mit Rilla alleine lasse", bemerkte er auf den fragenden Blick seitens seiner Eltern, „er sagt Bescheid, wenn sich etwas ändert."

Und wieder lag der unausgesprochene Satzteil in der Luft und wieder wusste jeder Bescheid. Ken wollte mit Rilla alleine sein, um sich verabschieden.

Für einige Sekunden sagte keiner etwas, dann schluchzte Di plötzlich auf und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Oben hörte man die Tür ihres Zimmers zuschlagen. Jem folgte ihr, langsamer, ging allerdings in sein eigenes Zimmer, um sich zu Faith' Briefen zu flüchten, die so oft in den letzten Jahren das einzige gewesen waren, was ihn davor bewahrt hatte den Verstand zu verlieren.

Gilbert und Anne blieben im Wohnzimmer und auch Mary saß weiterhin in ihrem Sessel, hatte aber zumindest den Anstand zu schweigen. Und so stellte man sich in Ingleside auf eine lange, schwere Nachtwache ein. Denn die Gewissheit, ob Rilla nun leben oder sterben würde, würden erst die nächsten Sonnenstrahlen bringen.

Und wie so oft in den letzten Wochen saß Ken wieder auf Rillas Bettkante, hielt ihre Hand, die schlaff in seiner lag, und war nicht bereit, sie aus den Augen zu lassen, ganz so, als könnte er ihren Gesundheitszustand dadurch beeinflussen.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach daran, dass er verrückt geworden wäre, wenn er zu Hause hätte sitzen müssen, nicht wissend, wie es Rilla ging.

Besonders schlimm war die Stimmung im Traumhaus geworden, als aus Toronto die Nachricht gekommen war, dass nicht nur Victoria, eine Schwester seines Vaters, und mehrere ihre Kinder, sondern auch Thomas Gardiner, Persis Verlobter, erkrankt waren.

Persis weinte sich seitdem regelmäßig in den Schlaf und langsam begann Leslie, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Nicht nur um ihre Tochter, sondern auch um ihren Sohn, denn daran, dass keines ihrer Kinder den Tod des Menschen, mit dem sie den Rest ihres Leben hatten verbringen wollen, gut verkraften würden, war ihr klar.

So weinte oder betete die eigentlich nicht sonderlich gottesfürchtige Persis jede wache Minute und plagte sich in den schlafenden mit grausamen Alpträumen, wovon naturgemäß die ganze Familie etwas hatte, war Persis doch ein sehr extrovertierter und offener Mensch.

Ken dagegen, der schon in seiner Kindheit dazu geneigt, nach außen hin gut gelaunt und freundlich zu sein, sich aber innerlich mit seinen Problemen aufzufressen, hatte sich seit dem Krieg noch mehr in sich selbst verzogen.

Und tatsächlich waren die Stunden, die er an Rillas Bett verbrachte, so etwas wie eine Flucht für ihn, auch wenn er es sich selbst nicht eingestand. Er merkte für gewöhnlich kaum, wie die Zeit verflog, so sehr hielten ihn seine Sorgen gefangen und natürlich war dem heute nicht anders.

So fiel Ken nicht wirklich auf, wie sich draußen erst eine bleierne Dunkelheit über die Welt legte, nur um Stunden später einem fahlgrauen Morgenlicht Platz zu machen.

Und wahrscheinlich hätte er auch weiterhin nicht viel um sich wahrgenommen, hätte nicht irgendwann eine Stimme seine Gedanken unterbrochen.

„Ken?" Und wie beim ersten Mal vor den letzten Tagen, die Ken wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren, war es natürlich Rilla, die ich mit leiser Stimme ansprach.

Doch ansonsten hatte sie nicht viel mit dem fiebrigen, todkranken Wesen der letzten Tage gemein. Sie war zwar noch blass, aber ihre Augen waren nicht mehr von diesem trüben Schleier überzogen, sondern blickten Ken klar und strahlend an.

„Dein Vater sagt, wenn du heute Nacht überstehst, bist du über den Berg", murmelte er rau, weil ihm sonst nichts besseres einfiel.

Rilla lächelte: „Guck mal nach draußen." Ken drehte sich um und sah aus dem Fenster.

Sah die Sonne, die hinter dem Regenbogental aufging und den kleinen Vogel, der sich auf einem nahen Baum niedergelassen hatte und zwitscherte, als wolle er der Welt verkünden, dass der Morgen Leben und nicht Tod gebracht hatte.


	8. Das Schicksal planen

**Das Schicksal planen**

Rilla erholte sich ungewöhnlich schnell wieder von ihrer schweren Krankheit und zwei Wochen später konnte man sicher sein, dass auch Susan und Nan über den Berg waren. Dennoch gab es auch schlechte Nachrichten: nicht nur war eine von Owen Fords Nichten der Grippe erlegen, sondern auch Thomas Gardiner, Persis' Verlobter.

Die junge Frau war untröstlich und während die anderen sich voller Elan ins Leben stürzten, froh, das es endlich wieder in geregelten Bahnen verlief, schloss sie sich die meiste Zeit nur in ihrem Zimmer ein.

So auch an einem schönen Tag Ende Juni, als die ganze Gruppe im Regenbogental zusammen saß, redete oder einfach das Nichtstun genoss.

„Es tut so gut, endlich wieder draußen zu sein", stellte Nan fest, schloss die Augen und wandte sich der Sonne zu.

Aufgrund ihrer Krankheit würde sie ihre Lehrerinnenstelle frühestens wieder zum neuen Schuljahr beginnen und auch Di, deren Schule, aufgrund einer Grippewelle in den umliegenden Ortschaften, bis September geschlossen war, würde vorerst in Glen verbleiben.

„Sagt mal, Nan, Jerry, wann habt ihr zwei eigentlich vor zu heiraten?", fragte Jem wie beiläufig und rupfte etwas Gras aus. Nan lief feuerrot an und öffnete ein Auge, um ihrem Bruder einen bitterbösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Jem grinste zurück.

„Erstmal habe ich noch drei Jahre Theologiestudium vor mir", beantwortete Jerry die Frage etwas zögernd, „und dann wird man sehen…"

„Ken, Rilla?", fragte Jem weiter.

„Ich halte es wie Jerry", erwiderte Ken, „mir würde zwar im Traum nicht einfallen, Theologie zu studieren und ich habe auch keine drei sondern nur noch ein Jahr vor mir, aber ansonsten hat er Recht: erstmal das Studium zu Ende und dann wird man sehen."

„Was studierst du eigentlich?", erkundigte Di sich, „Journalismus?"

„Nein", Ken schüttelte den Kopf, „Geschichtswissenschaft und Politologie."

„Aber ich dachte, du wolltest Journalist werden!", sie wirkte etwas befremdet.

„Will ich auch. Aber wenn man Journalismus studiert kann man nur Journalist werden. Und so kann ich im Notfall auch noch auf irgendeinen anderen Job ausweichen", erklärte Ken.

„Bei dir irgendwelche Hochzeitspläne, Di?", Jem hatte in seiner Schwester ein neues Opfer gefunden.

„Gott bewahre!", sie lachte, „nein, ich werde mich einfach weiter meinen Schülerchen widmen."

„Ich auch", warf Nan ein, relativierte dann aber sofort, „zumindest in der nächsten Zeit."

„Shirley? Carl?", ging die Fragerei auch sofort weiter.

„Ich gehe nach Vancouver und studiere an der Universität von British Columbia Entomologie", verkündete Carl und grinste, als er die fragenden Gesichter der anderen sah.

„Insektenkunde", setzte er erklärend hinzu.

„Kannst du das denn?", fragte Di, „ich meine, wegen…" Sie brach ab, als ihr auffiel, was genau sie da fragte und wie taktlos es klingen musste, aber Carl nahm es mit Humor.

„Ich sage ja immer: ‚Insekten kann ich auch mit einem Auge beobachten.'" Die anderen lachten.

„Sag mal, Jem, anstatt uns auszufragen, könntest du uns doch auch mal von deinen Plänen erzählen, oder nicht?", forderte Rilla ihren Bruder auf, bevor er sich jemand neues heraus suchen konnte.

„Ich habe angeboten bekommen die letzten vier Semester in zwei zu packen, was zum einen viel Arbeit bedeutet, zum anderen aber auch, dass Faith und ich nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit herum heiraten können", beantwortete Jem bereitwillig.

„Und was hat Faith mit dem Jahr vor, dass sie noch zu überbrücken hat? Wann kommt sie überhaupt wieder?", wollte Ken jetzt wissen.

Zu aller Überraschung war es Una, die bisher, ebenso wie Shirley, schweigend zugehört hatte, die antwortete: „Sie schreibt, dass sie es wohl nicht vor Mitte September schafft und weil das Schuljahr dann ja schon angefangen hat, fällt unterrichten als Option weg.

Aber sie meint, dass es ihr wahrscheinlich eh gut tun würde, ein paar Monate zu haben, um sich wieder einzugewöhnen. Und an ihren Haushaltsfähigkeiten will sie auch noch arbeiten, bevor Jem und sie heiraten."

„Und dafür, Jem, kannst du dem Himmel danken", bemerkte Carl mit Seitenhieb darauf, dass Faith wirklich nicht die geborene Hausfrau war.

„Oh, Jem ist zum Glück nicht sehr anspruchsvoll", warf Rilla beiläufig ein, „außerdem könnte ich ihr helfen. Wenn ihr alle weg seid, ist es ihr ohnehin ziemlich einsam. Und jetzt, wo Una ihren Hauswirtschaftskurs macht, bleibt ja noch nicht einmal mehr sie hier."

„Du und jemandem diesen ganzen Haushaltskram beibringen?", Jem lachte, als wäre die alleinige Idee vollkommen lächerlich, „du hast doch selber zwei linke Hände."

„Ich hatte fünf Jahre Zeit den ‚ganzen Haushaltskram', wie du es nennst, zu lernen", verteidigte Rilla sich, „ich beherrsche sämtliche Handarbeiten, von Socken stricken bis hin zum herstellen von Spitze, ich kann Susans komplette Kochbücher durchkochen und letztens sind mir sogar Windbeutel gelungen.

Ich weiß, was wie gereinigt oder geputzt werden muss, ich kenne mich mit den häufigsten Krankheiten aus und ganz nebenbei habe ich ein Kind aufgezogen. Reicht das nicht?"

Jem wirkte ziemlich perplex, wusste aber selbst nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Rilla tatsächlich gelernt hatte einen Haushalt zu führen oder einfach daran, dass sie sich traute ihm zu widersprechen.

„Wie auch immer", griff Jerry ein, bevor die Situation in einem Streit ausarten konnte, „Shirley hat uns noch gar nicht gesagt, was er vorhat."

„Ich gehe ans Redmond und studiere Mathematik, danach suche ich mir eine Stelle als Assistenzprofessor und wenn ich damit fertig bin, kann ich selber an irgendeiner Universität unterrichten", gab Shirley Auskunft.

„Und nein, Jem, ich habe nicht vor in nächster Zeit zu heiraten. Es kann eben nicht jeder seiner Zukünftigen im Alter von dreizehn Jahren begegnen."

„Nein, wohl nicht", entgegnete Jem lässig und nahm Shirleys' Seitenhieb somit jegliche Schärfe.

„Ich will mindestens vier Kinder", verkündete Nan, als keiner sonst etwas sagte, „wenn nicht sogar noch mehr."

„Oh ja, ich auch. Wenigstens sechs!", rief Di mit einer ähnlichen Begeisterung aus.

„Sechs Kinder? Gott bewahre!", Rilla schien schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken ziemlich schockiert, „zwei oder drei reichen völlig, wenn ihr mich fragt."

Nan war sichtlich überrascht: „Ich dachte deine Kinderphobie hätte sich mittlerweile gelegt. Wegen Jims und so."

„Ich habe keine ‚Kinderphobie', ich kann lediglich nicht viel mit Kindern anfangen, Jims jetzt mal ausgenommen", stellte Rilla klar, „und abgesehen davon will ich ja eigentlich auch welche. Nur halt nicht so wahnsinnig viele."

„Hattest du nicht mal gesagt, dass du viele Kinder haben möchtest, Ken? Wie wollt ihr den das vereinbaren?", erkundigte Di sich halb ernst und halb scheinheilig.

„Das, Diana, lass mal Rillas und meine Sorge sein", erwiderte Ken und ließ eines seiner berüchtigten Grinsen in ihre Richtung herüberblitzen.

„Und abgesehen davon", bemerkte Rilla nicht ohne eines gewisse Schärfe in ihrer Stimme, „sind wir noch nicht einmal verlobt. Bereits an Kinder zu denken ist da ziemlich illusorisch, finde ich. Entschuldigt mich." Sie lächelte zuckersüß, stand auf und lief mit leichten Schritten in Richtung Ingleside davon.

„Na, wenn das kein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl war", grinste Carl und stupste Ken an.

„Oh, ich kann sie verstehen", Nan stand ebenfalls auf, „es ist ganz bestimmt nicht schön, wochenlang hingehalten zu werden, ohne zu wissen, woran man ist." Sie lächelte ebenso süß und ebenso falsch wie Rilla, drehte sich dann um und folgte ihrer Schwester.

„Soll das heißen, Jerry", fragte Jem langsam, als Nan außer Sichtweite war, „du hast sie _immer noch nicht_ gefragt?"

„Äh, nein", Jerry schüttelte etwas unsicher den Kopf.

Jem stöhnte: „Sie wird nicht ewig warten, weißt du."

„Schon klar. Es hat sich halt… noch nicht ergeben. Wegen ihrer Krankheit und so", erwiderte Jerry.

Carl lachte: „Lieber Gott, bitte erhalte mir meine Ausreden. Amen."

„Gut, oh großer Meister der Heiratsanträge, dann sag du uns doch mal, wie du es mit Faith gemacht hast", forderte Ken Jem auf und hielt gleichzeitig Jerry zurück, der so aussah, als hätte er sich liebend gerne auf seinen kleinen Bruder gestürzt.

Carl grinste nur wie die viel zitierte Katze, die gerade die ebenso oft zitierte Maus verschlungen hatte.

„Ach, das", Jem grinste betont lässig, „Faith hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihr verspreche, dass ich wiederkomme, woraufhin ich gesagt habe, dass würde ich nur tun, wenn sie mir verspricht, dass sie mich heiratet, wenn ich wieder zurück bin. Sie hat ja gesagt und die Sache war geritzt. Ich bin wieder da, also wird sie mich heiraten. Ganz einfach."

„Ja, aber nur, weil der richtige Moment da war", warf Jerry ein, „ich meine, wenn ich Nan frage, ob sie mich heiratet, wenn sie gerade mit 40° Fieber im Bett liegt, dann ist das wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt."

„Es wäre aber interessant zu wissen, wie genau sie dich dann umbringen würde", bemerkte Carl grinsend und rutschte etwas von Jerry weg, „du weißt ja bestimmt am besten, wie schrecklich romantisch unsere kleine Nanny ist."

„Zu allererst würde sie _dich_ umbringen, weil du sie Nanny genannt hast", warf Shirley trocken ein, „_das_ darf nämlich nur dein Bruder hier." Grinsend wich er einen Schlag seitens Jerrys aus, den Ken nicht schnell genug hatte verhindern können.

„Versprich mir nur, Jerry", lenkte Jem das Gespräch wieder in die ursprünglichen Bahnen, „dass du sie fragst, bevor wir zurück ans Redmond gehen. Eigentlich hatte ich mich nämlich mit dir als Schwager abgefunden. Und das Di hier dich heiraten will bezweifele ich dann doch."

„Mach ich ja", erwiderte Jerry etwas widerwillig, „aber es muss der richtige Moment kommen." „Wenn du es nicht bis Ende August gemacht hast, tue ich es", drohte Jem.

„In deinem Namen, natürlich", setzte er nach einem Seitenblick auf Carls Gesichtsausdruck hastig hinzu. Der Blonde schloss den soeben geöffneten Mund wieder und schluckte sichtlich enttäuscht seinen fiesen Kommentar herunter.

„Und für dich, Ken, gilt das gleiche", fuhr Jem jetzt an seinen anderen Freund gewandt fort, „Rilla ist nämlich ganz sicher nicht der geduldigste Mensch auf dieser Erde."

Di lachte leise: „Jem, wir haben fünf Jahre darauf gewartet, dass ihr zurückkommt. Nan, Rilla, Una, ich und sämtliche andere Mädchen in Glen und auf der ganzen Welt. Glaub mir, _warten_ haben wir gelernt."


	9. Weil zusammen so viel besser klingt

…**weil ‚zusammen' so viel besser klingt, als ‚allein'**

Die nächsten Tage verstrichen ungewöhnlich schnell und es war keine Woche nach dem Gespräch im Regenbogental, als Nan nach einem Spaziergang mit Jerry nach Hause kaum und mit dem Diamanten an ihrem Finger um die Wette strahlte.

Natürlich war ganz Ingleside völlig aus dem Häuschen, aber während Susan, Di und Anne schon die Hochzeit planten, Shirley, Jem und Gilbert sich galant zurückhielten, schaffte Rilla nur ein etwas halbherziges Lächeln.

Natürlich freute sie sich für Nan, gönnte es ihr auch, aber sie schien so unendlich glücklich und dann dieser Ring… wie konnte Rilla da _nicht_ eifersüchtig sein?

Unbemerkt schlüpfte sie nach draußen auf die Veranda und brauchte einige Sekunden um zu merken, dass Jem ihr gefolgt war.

„Keine Angst, Spinne, er wird dich schon noch fragen", bemerkte er halb ernst, halb amüsiert.

„Wird er das, Rotkäppchen?", fauchte Rilla zurück und drehte sich weg.

Jem lachte: „Okay, wir sind quitt. Aber mal ernsthaft: es ist gar nicht so leicht jemandem einen Antrag zu machen, wie ihr Mädchen immer glaubt."

„Und was ist so kompliziert daran, eine simple Frage zu stellen? Die Grammatik?", schnappte seine Schwester ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Das traue ich Ken so gerade noch zu", erwiderte Jem grinsend, „ich glaube, sein Problem ist weniger Grammatik als viel mehr Nervosität." Jetzt drehte Rilla sich tatsächlich um, allerdings nur um ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Nervös?", wiederholte sie, „warum denn das? Ich habe doch eigentlich keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass ich ihn durchaus heiraten möchte."

„Aber solange du nicht ja gesagt hast, kannst du auch noch nein sagen. Und das macht die Sache so schwierig", erklärte Jem, „Jerry zum Beispiel war so nervös, dass ich gedacht habe, er fragt Nan nie. Und selbst er hat es irgendwann geschafft, oder nicht?"

„Schon…", gab Rilla etwas widerwillig zu.

Jem grinste sie aufmunternd an: „Siehst du, du brauchst nur noch etwas Geduld zu haben." Rilla lachte tonlos.

„Noch mehr?", fragte sie, warf Jem einen schwer deutbaren Blick zu und lief ins Haus.

Wieder verstrichen einige Tage und Rilla sah sich mit einem anderen, beinahe ebenso wichtigen Ereignis konfrontiert: Ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag.

Man feierte im kleinen Kreis in Ingleside und es war der erste Tag, an dem Persis das Traumhaus verließ. Sie war blass, lächelte nicht und schien Probleme damit zu haben, Nan und Jerry, bzw. Rilla und Ken zusammen zu sehen, aber ansonsten ging es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut.

Rilla hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich etwas um Persis zu kümmern, war sie doch immer gut mit ihr ausgekommen, aber bevor sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzten konnte, bat Ken sie um einen kurzen Spaziergang.

Und natürlich nickte Rilla, die viel sagenden Blicke der anderen ignorierend, und folgte ihm vor die Tür. Draußen nahm Ken wortlos ihre Hand in seine und die nächsten paar Minuten verbrachten die beiden damit, schweigend durch den Garten zu schlendern.

„Der Mond ist schön heute Nacht", bemerkte Rilla, als sie die Stille nicht mehr ertrug.

Ken grinste: „Nicht halb so schön wie du."

„Elender Charmeur", konterte Rilla augenblicklich, musste aber ebenfalls grinsen.

„Magst du etwa keine Komplimente?", neckte Ken.

Rilla lachte: „Nein, nicht wenn sie schlecht sind."

„Okay", Ken nickte, „okay." Er schwieg für einige Sekunden, als müsste er über etwas nachdenken, dann blieb er stehen, wandte sich Rilla zu und griff nach ihrer zweiten Hand.

„Ich hatte mir einen schrecklich langen und schrecklich romantischen Text zurecht gelegt und die ganze letzte Nacht damit verbracht, ihn auswendig zu lernen", gestand er, „aber in anbetracht der Tatsachen denke ich, dass es wohl kaum noch das richtige sein wird."

Die Spur eines Grinsens erschien auf seinem Gesicht, verschwand aber genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Stattdessen holte er einmal Luft, schloss kurz die Augen und sah dann Rilla an, die ihrerseits erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufblickte.

„Ich liebe dich. Und mich würde nichts glücklicher machen, als dich zu heiraten", fragend sah Ken sie an, „willst du? Mich heiraten, meine ich."

„Ja", Rilla nickte, „ja, iss will." Augenblicklich biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

Sie konnte sehen, wie Ken versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und auch ihr wurde die Komik in der ganzen Situation bewusst. Und im nächsten Moment stimmte sie in Kens Lachen ein, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass es das erste Mal war, dass sie über ihr Lispeln lachen konnte.

Nachdem beide sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatten, beugte Ken sich zu Rilla herunter, um sie zu küssen und steckte, nachdem er sie wieder von ihr gelöst hatte, einen Ring an ihre linke Hand.

Es war ein alter Ring, mit einer ovalen Perle, eingerahmt von einem Kranz aus kleinen Rubinen und Saphiren.

„Er ist schön", bemerkte Rilla, hielt ihre Hand hoch und betrachtete _ihren_ Ring.

Ken schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüften, beugte sich herunter und flüsterte grinsend in ihr Ohr: „Nicht halb so schön wie du."

* * *

Einige Minuten später schlug Ken vor rein zugehen, um ihren Familien zu sagen, „was sie ohnehin schon wissen." Und natürlich wussten sie es tatsächlich, was der allgemeinen Freude jedoch keinen Abbruch tat.

Doch wieder gab es jemanden, der es nicht so ganz schaffte, sich zu freuen. Persis rang sich zwar ein tapferes Lächeln ab, umarmte sowohl Rilla als auch Ken und wünschte ihnen alles Gute, aber sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergab, flüchtete sie sich in den Garten.

Und obwohl sie sicher gewesen war, dass niemand etwas bemerkt hatte, ließ sich, kaum das sie zwei Minuten draußen war, Shirley neben sie auf die Bank fallen.

„Störe ich?", fragte er und warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Nein", erwiderte Persis, obwohl er sie natürlich doch störte und das auch eigentlich hätte wissen müssen. Shirley nickte, als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und schwieg.

Etwas misstrauisch musterte Persis ihn von der Seite, aber als er nach einigen Minuten immer noch keine Anzeichen machte, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, entspannte sie sich wieder.

Aber da es nun mal Shirleys Art war, Leute durch sein Schweigen zum Reden zu bringen und weil Persis generell nie lange still sein konnte, begann sie dann doch zu reden.

„Es tut weh. Nicht, dass ich es ihnen nicht gönnen würde, aber es tut so verdammt weh, sie zusammen zu sehen. Zusammen und so dermaßen glücklich. Ich weiß, dass alle denken, ich hätte Thomas nicht geliebt, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich habe ihn geliebt. Tue es immer noch. Ja, er war zwölf Jahre älter als ich, aber mich hat das nie gestört. Ich war einfach glücklich mit ihm. Und jetzt ist er tot und…"

Sie brach ab und wischte sich hastig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die mittlerweile über ihre Wangen rannen.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Ohne ihn", sie schluchzte leise, „und trotzdem erwarten alle, dass ich weitermache und darüber hinwegkomme, weil sie denken, dass ich ihn ja ohnehin nicht geliebt habe. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht weitermachen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie. Nicht weiß, warum."

Sie blickte Shirley durch ihren Tränenschleier an. Wortlos zog er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jackentasche und begann, ihr damit die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Persis versuchte sich an einem dankbaren Lächeln, das allerdings ziemlich kläglich wurde.

„Weißt du", begann Shirley langsam, „Tennyson hat mal gesagt, dass es ‚besser ist, Liebe empfunden und Verlust erlitten zu haben, als niemals geliebt zu haben.' Das klingt für dich jetzt vielleicht wie blanker Hohn, aber ich glaube, das es durchaus wahr ist.

Sieh dir zum Beispiel Una an. Sie hat Walter geliebt, ihn aber verloren, bevor sie Zeit hatte, ihm das zu sagen. Und trotzdem sagt sie, dass sie die Liebe, die sie für ihn empfunden hat und wahrscheinlich immer noch empfindet, um nichts in der Welt missen will. Und das, obwohl diese Liebe ihr mehr Leid als Freude gebracht hat."

„Una war schon immer stärker als ich", bemerkte Persis.

„Würde ich nicht sagen", widersprach Shirley, „sie ist nur anders. Sie behält Dinge für sich und durchlebt ihren Schmerz mit vorliebe ganz alleine, während du ihn auslebst. Das macht sie nicht stärker oder schwächer, nur eben anders."

„Es klingt nett, wie du das sagst. Ich würde es dir zu gerne glauben", gab Persis zu.

Shirley grinste etwas: „Dann tu's doch."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich kann", widersprach sie, „ich _glaube_ nicht, dass ich kann."

„Versuch's einfach. Und wenn du doch irgendwann zweifeln musst, dann kommst du einfach zu Onkel Shirley und der hilft dir dann", schlug Shirley vor. Für einen Moment sah Persis ihn sprachlos an, dann lachte sie.

Es war kein lautes Lachen und ganz sicher nicht so fröhlich, wie früher, aber trotz allem war es zumindest so ansteckend, dass auch Shirley, der von Lachen sonst nicht viel hielt, lachen musste.

„Das war das erste Mal seit Thomas krank geworden ist, dass ich gelacht habe", stellte Persis nach einigen Sekunden fest und wirkte überrascht über sich selbst.

„Na, das ist doch eine gute Sache, oder nicht?", fragte Shirley und Persis nickte etwas zögerlich. Shirley sah sie an und stellte bei sich fest, dass es auch das erste Mal seit seiner Rückkehr war, dass er lachte. Aber er hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als das zuzugeben.

„So, fühlst du dich gestärkt genug um dich unseren Turteltäubchen zu stellen?", fragte er sie dann, hauptsächlich, damit sie nicht wieder traurig wurde, weil sie an ihren Ex-Verlobten gedacht hatte.

Für einen Moment überlegte Persis, dann nickte sie langsam: „Ja. Ja, ich glaube schon."

„Gut", Shirley stand auf, stopfte das Taschentuch wieder in seien Jackentasche und hielt Persis dann eine Hand hin, um ihr beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein. Persis griff danach, ließ aber nicht los, als sie stand.

„Danke", sagte sie plötzlich.

Shirley wirkte überrascht: „Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mir zugehört hast. Dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast ohne mich direkt als überemotionale Heulsuse abzustempeln. Dafür, dass du da warst", sie senkte den Blick, „ich meine, wir hatten nie viel miteinander zu tun. Eigentlich gar nichts. Es ist auf keinen Fall selbstverständlich, dass du mich tröstest."

„Für mich schon", stellte Shirley klar, „und jetzt komm, sonst dichtet Carl uns noch eine Affäre an oder so was."

Persis kicherte leise und folgte ihm zur Türe. Kurz bevor sie eintraten, ließ sie seine Hand los.


	10. Vivere est dicere

**Vivere** **est dicere** (Leben heißt lernen)

Die Sommermonate verflogen schnell und man sich versah, war es plötzlich Ende August. Carl verließ Glen als erster, musste er doch einmal quer durch ganz Kanada reisen, um nach Vancouver zu kommen und die Fords fuhren ebenfalls sehr zeitig zurück, damit Ken pünktlich zum Schulbeginn wieder in Toronto war.

Irgendwann verabschiedeten sich auch Jem, Jerry, Shirley und Una, um ihre Studien am Redmond aufzunehmen und zu guter letzt dann Nan und Di.

Für Rilla begann eine langweilige Zeit, in der sie ein ums andere Mal nahe daran war, sich selbst überdrüssig zu werden. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum sie, als sie eine knappe Woche später von Faith' Rückkehr hörte, ihren Stolz herunter schluckte und beschloss den Merediths einen Besuch abzustatten.

Und so kam es, dass sie eines Nachmittags auf der Türschwelle des Farmhauses stand, klingelte und sich mit einem schnellen Blick vergewisserte, dass ihre Schuhe auch wirklich zu einander passten.

Bruce öffnete.

„Tag", grüßte er höflich.

Rilla lächelte: „Hallo Bruce. Ist deine Schwester da?"

„Faith? Ja", er nickte, „sie ist in der Küche und versucht zu kochen." Er bedeutete Rilla mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen und ging voraus zur Küche.

„Danke Bruce", wieder lächelte Rilla ihn an, woraufhin Bruce feuerrot anlief, etwas in sich hinein murmelte und flugs das Weite suchte.

Rilla blickte ihm etwas verwundert hinterher, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und klopfte vorsichtig an die geschlossene Küchentür. Nachdem sie keine Antwort erhalten hatte, klopfte sie ein weiteres Mal und trat schließlich einfach ein.

Konfrontiert wurde sie mit etwas, dass sie spontan nur ‚Chaos' nennen konnte.

Überall lag irgendetwas verstreut, seien es nun Zutaten oder Küchenutensilien, auf dem Herd standen zwei Töpfe, die bedenkliche Geräusche von sich gaben, die ganze Küche war mit einer feinen weißen Schicht bedeckt, die ziemlich nach Mehl aussah und obendrauf roch es auch noch verbrannt.

In mitten dieses Chaos stand Faith und fluchte ziemlich farbenfroh.

„Hallo", machte Rilla sich bemerkbar. Faith fuhr herum und ließ dabei prompt zwei Eier fallen, die sie in den Händen gehalten hatte.

„Rilla! Wie lange stehst du da schon?", fragte sie und ein Hauch von rosa überzog ihre Wangen.

„Lange genug", Rilla lachte, „aber abgesehen davon: du siehst aus, als könntest du Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Du willst mir helfen? Mich wundert es ehrlich gesagt, dass du noch nicht schreiend raus gerannt bist", bemerkte Faith trocken, sah sich in der Küche um und verzog das Gesicht.

„Da versuche ich einmal, Rosemary und Dad zu überraschen und das kommt dabei raus", stöhnte sie, „sind ja tolle Aussichten."

„Jem ist nicht anspruchsvoll. Er isst alles, was man ihm vor die Nase setzt", erwiderte Rilla grinsend, schloss die Türe hinter sich und ging hinüber zum Herd, um den Inhalt der Töpfe zu inspizieren, der mittlerweile begann überzukochen.

„Was sollte das werden?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig. Faith deutete wortlos auf einen Zettel, der sich, nachdem Rilla ihn von der Mehlschicht befreit hatte, als Rezept entpuppte.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?", fragte Rilla und blickte von dem Zettel auf. „Zweieinhalb Stunden, schätze ich. Vielleicht drei", erwiderte Faith, nachdem sie bei dem Versuch gescheitert war, eine Uhrzeit auf der Mehl bedeckten Küchenuhr zu erkennen.

„Okay", Rilla nickte, „ich würde sagen, als erstes räumen wir hier mal etwas auf, dann gehen wir einkaufen und dann kochen wir noch mal ganz neu."

„Du willst mir wirklich helfen?", Faith' Gesichtsausdruck lag irgendwo zwischen erfreut, ungläubig und skeptisch.

Rilla lachte: „Klar. Ich finde es nämlich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so schlecht, dass ich nicht die einzige bin, die ein so hoffnungsloser Fall in Sachen Haushaltsführung ist. Und ich kann dich beruhigen: Das lässt sich alles lernen. Irgendwie."

Für einen Moment stand Faith wie sprachlos da, dann grinste sie: „Na dann, frisch ans Werk." Rilla blinzelte, warf einen viel sagenden Blick auf das Chaos um sie herum und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Frisch ans Werk…", wiederholte sie betont skeptisch, sah Faith an und im nächsten Augenblick mussten beide loslachen.

Irgendwie schafften sie es tatsächlich und als Rosemary und John Meredith abends aus Charlottetown zurückkehrten, warteten eine blitzblanke Küche und ein fertiges Abendessen.

Und während Mr. Meredith sich nicht viel dabei dachte, versuchte Rosemary mehr als einmal, herauszufinden welche Geschichte sich hinter diesem Essen verbarg, aber da Faith nichts sagen wollte und Rilla zur Geheimhaltung verpflichtet war, waren ihre Versuche erfolglos.

So verstrich das Abendessen und irgendwann stellte Rilla fest, dass sie gehen musste. Faith begleitete sie noch zur Tür, wo sich beide etwas unsicher gegenüber standen.

Sicher, heute hatten sie sich gut verstanden und während des Krieges war ein regelmäßiger Briefwechsel entstanden, aber beide erinnerten sich noch zu gut an sie Zeit, in der sie nicht wirklich gut miteinander ausgekommen waren.

„Du kannst gerne mal vorbeikommen", bot Rilla an und grinste etwas, „selbst wenn es nur aus Langeweile ist. Davon habe ich auch genug."

Faith lachte unsicher: „Werde ich. Und danke noch mal."

„Kein Problem", Rilla lächelte, „na ja, tschüß dann."

„Tschüß", echote Faith und winkte.

* * *

Und obwohl Rilla sich sicher gewesen war, dass Faith ihr Angebot irgendwann annehmen würde, schon weil es dem guten Ton entsprach, war sie doch etwas überrascht, dass die andere schon am nächsten Tag vor der Haustüre Inglesides stand.

„Hallo", grüßte sie etwas überrascht.

„Hey", Faith grinste, „tut mir Leid, dass ich so reinplatze, aber du hattest gesagt, ich könnte kommen, wenn mir langweilig ist und… na ja, mir _ist_ langweilig."

Rilla lachte: „Komm rein."

Sie führte Faith ins obere Stockwerk und dann in ihr Zimmer. Faith selber, die eigentlich angenommen hatte, Ingleside in- und auswendig zu kennen, musste überrascht feststellen, dass sie das erste Mal in Rillas Zimmer war.

„Ich muss eben nach dem Kuchen sehen", entschuldigte Rilla sich, „dauert nicht lange."

„Kein Problem", Faith lächelte und begann bereits, sich im Zimmer umzusehen.

Die Wände waren sehr hellblau, die Möbel aus hellem Pinienholz, Sofa, Gardinen und Bettbezüge weiß. An den Wänden waren Bilder, hauptsächlich kleine Ölgemälde und bunte Zeichnungen von Landschaften oder Tieren, aber auch einige Fotos, von Familie und Freunden.

Über dem Schreibtisch hing eines von Walter, daneben eine Abschrift seines berühmtesten Gedichtes. Und auf dem Tisch stand, halb verdeckt von einem Strauß rosafarbener und weißer, langsam welkender Orchideen, ein Bild, das wohl erst diesen Sommer aufgenommen wurde, und Rilla neben Ken Ford zeigte.

Daneben lag ein Briefumschlag, adressiert an Rilla und abgestempelt in Toronto vor ein paar Tagen, sowie ein Bogen Papier, auf dem Faith ganz zu oberst die Worte ‚Lieber Ken' und darunter noch einige weitere Zeilen erkennen konnte.

Der Brief war abrupt abgebrochen und der Stift lag noch daneben, was bedeuten musste, dass Rilla gerade eben erst dabei gewesen war, ihn zu schreiben. Und Faith, die den Ring an Rillas Hand natürlich bereits gestern bemerkt hatte, zog nun, da sie das Foto und die Briefe gesehen hatte, sofort die richtigen Schlüsse.

„Das ist nicht gerade höflich, weißt du", Rillas Stimme ließ Faith herumfahren. Die jüngere stand grinsend in der Tür und sah aus, als beobachtete die kleine Szene schon etwas länger.

Faith grinste ebenfalls und konterte: „Nun, es ist auch nicht nett, mir deine kleine Liebschaft mit Ken Ford vorzuenthalten."

„Interessiert es dich denn?", fragte Rilla scheinheilig, ging hinüber zum Sofa und setzte sich. Faith folgte.

„Interessieren? Natürlich. Ich meine, Ken ist nicht unbedingt der Typ Mann, bei dem man erwartet, dass er früh heiratet. Und das kommt ja auch ziemlich plötzlich mit euch beiden", überlegte sie.

„Obwohl ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass ihr während des Tanzabends damals ziemlich viel Zeit zusammen verbracht habt. Nicht, dass ich es genau wüsste… die Ankündigung von der Kriegerklärung hat mich doch ziemlich abgelenkt."

„Hmh", Rilla nickte, „und das war auch bestimmt der Grund, warum du stundenlang mit Jem auf den Felsen gesessen hast, richtig?"

Faith musste lachen, doch Rilla bemerkte auch den wehmütigen Klang, der jetzt mit ihrem Lachen mitschwang.

„Du vermisst ihn, hm?", fragte sie mitfühlend. Faith seufzte.

„Schrecklich", gab sie zu, „ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass irgendeine höhere Macht dafür sorgt, dass er noch hier ist, wenn ich komme. Aber das war dann wohl ein Gebet zu viel. Und jetzt sehe ich ihn erst an Weihnachten. Weihnachten! Wie schrecklich weit weg das doch klingt!"

Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, scheiterte aber und seufzte stattdessen ein weiteres Mal.

„Als er vermisst wurde… manchmal da war ich soweit, zu sagen: ‚Wenn er stirbt, kann ich nicht weiter leben.' Und… wenn du mir nicht das mit Monday geschrieben hättest, dass er trotz allem weiter gewartete hat,… ich glaube, ich wäre durchgedreht", Faith schluckte.

„Eigentlich war es Susan, der das aufgefallen ist", erwiderte Rilla, weil ihr nichts anderes einfiel.

„Aber du hast daran gedacht, es mir zu schreiben", wandte Faith ein, schluckte noch einmal und versuchte, sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Wo ist Monday eigentlich?", fragte sie dann, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Bei Jem in Kingsport", antwortete Rilla und lächelte etwas, „du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, er hätte sich noch mal von Jem trennen lassen, oder? Und dann auch noch an _diesem_ Bahnhof?"

Faith lachte leise: „Nein, wohl nicht. Dumm von mir."

Ein paar Momente schwiegen sie, dann blickte Faith auf.

„Sag mal, wolltest du eigentlich niemals studieren?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Doch", Rilla nickte langsam, „du bist so ziemlich der erste Mensch, dem ich das erzähle, aber nur weil ich mich damit abgefunden habe, der familieneigene Dummkopf zu sein, heißt es nicht, dass ich das gerne bin.

Aber vor dem Krieg hatte ich keine Ambitionen und währenddessen… ich konnte Mum und Susan doch nicht alleine lassen! Nicht, wo alle anderen weg waren. Also ist studieren ein ganz eigener kleiner Traum in meinem Kopf geblieben."

Sie lachte, aber es klang gezwungen.

„Was hältst du von einem Handel?", Faith lächelte, „du bringt mir den Haushaltskram bei und ich dir ein bisschen Universitäts-Wissen?"

Kurz überlegte Rilla, dann lächelte sie ebenfalls: „Klar, warum nicht?"


	11. Lichterfest

**Lichterfest**

In den nächsten Monaten wurde aus der ‚Zweckgemeinschaft' zwischen Faith und Rilla eine stetig enger werdende Freundschaft.

Denn, nachdem einige Missverständnisse und alte Unstimmigkeiten aus dem Weg geräumt waren, verstanden sich die beiden immer besser. Rilla war froh, endlich eine echte gute – vielleicht sogar beste – Freundin gefunden zu haben, hatte es ihr doch gerade daran immer gemangelt.

Faith ihrerseits war ähnlich erleichtert, war sie sich doch sehr bewusst, dass sie sich in den zweieinhalb Jahren, die sie fort gewesen war, von allen entfremdet hatte und dass sie, selbst wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre, bei den Zwillingen doch immer ein wenig außen vor gewesen war und immer sein würde.

Das, zusammengenommen mit den Tatsachen, dass sie sich ersten doch ähnlicher waren, als zuerst erwartet, und dass zweitens einfach niemand sonst da war, führte dazu das sich innerhalb weniger Monate eine dermaßen feste Freundschaft aufbaute, dass sich die anderen, als sie zur Weihnachtszeit heimkehrten, mehr als nur ein bisschen überrascht zeigten.

Aber natürlich war die Freundschaft zwischen Rilla und Faith nicht das einzig nennenswerte Ereignis in Glen. Miranda Milgrave – geborene Pryor – hatte im November ihr erstes Kind zur Welt gebracht.

Es war eine Tochter mit hellem Haar und den runden, blauen Augen ihrer Mutter, die, in Erinnerung an Mirandas eigene Mutter, auf den Namen Emma Madison Milgrave getauft wurde.

Auch Gertrude Oliver, die im August Robert Grant geheiratet hatte und nun mit ihm in Charlottetown lebte, hatte Rilla geschrieben, dass ihr erstes Kind für den nächsten Juli ausgerechnet war.

Aber das größte Ereignis, abgesehen von Weihnachten selbst natürlich, war die Hochzeit von Miller Douglas und Mary Vance am 17. Dezember. Aus den Plänen im Spätsommer oder Frühherbst zu heiraten, war wegen Planungsschwierigkeiten nichts geworden.

Da Mary sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dass sie unter gar keinen Umständen im Oktober oder November heiraten würde, bekam sie nun eine Winterhochzeit und teilte jedem, der lange genug stillstand, mit, dass das ja sowieso das allerromantischste war.

So heirateten die beiden also und verschwanden dann auf eine von Miller eisern zusammengesparte, zweiwöchige Hochzeitsreise nach Toronto.

Von eben dort kamen kurz vor Weihnachten auch die Fords, da es für Ken selbstverständlich schien in Glen (und somit bei Rilla) zu feiern und nachdem auch Leslie den Wunsch ausgedrückt hatte, nach langen Jahren mal wieder auf der Insel zu feiern, war es beschlossene Sache.

Eine weitere stille Hoffnung sowohl Owens als auch Leslies war, dass Persis durch die Ferien wieder etwas aufleben würde. Zum Ende des Sommers hatte sie nämlich langsam gelernt, mit ihrem Verlust klar zu kommen und hatte begonnen, wieder unter die Leute zu gehen.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Toronto war alles mit doppelter Wucht auf sie eingeprallt und sie hatte sich in den ersten Wochen geweigert, dass Haus zu verlassen, es sei denn für Besuche am Grab ihres Verlobten, die irgendwann eine nahezu tägliche Regelmäßigkeit annahmen, was ihre Eltern mehr als besorgte.

So versammelte man sich nun also in Ingleside um das erste Weihnachten mit den Jungen seit dem Krieg zu feiern. Doch auch wenn wohl jeder froh darüber war, dass sie endlich wieder da waren, ein Platz war leer und würde es für immer bleiben.

So wurde dieses Weihnachten nicht nur zu einem Fest der Freude, sondern auch des Gedenkens und der Melancholie.

Aber Weihnachten wäre eben nicht Weihnachten, wenn es nicht der einzige Tag im Jahr wäre, an dem man Gedenken und Freude vereinbaren konnte und als Jem Faith endlich, endlich den lang ersehnten Verlobungsring an den Finger steckte, konnte man gar nicht anders, als sich für die beiden zu freuen.

Der Ring selber, gold mit einem Rubin, wurde natürlich augenblicklich mit denen von Nan und Rilla verglichen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass jede den eigenen Ring für am schönsten befand, und von Ken mit einem trockenen „na, wie lange du dafür wohl gespart hast, Jem…" kommentiert.

Anschließend wurde erst gegessen, dann Geschenke ausgeteilt, was auf Grund der vielen Leute in einem dermaßenen Chaos endete, dass es Jem und Faith völlig, Rilla und Ken weitgehend und Nan und Jerry teilweiße gelang, unbemerkt nach draußen zu entschlüpfen

Es ging ihnen darum, sich ihre gegenseitigen Geschenke und etwas ruhigerem Umfeld zu geben oder, wie Ken es bezeichnete „dem Wahnsinn da drinnen" zu entgehen.

Rilla lachte, den irgendwo hatte er ja wirklich Recht, und für die nächsten paar Minuten gingen die beiden nur schweigend nebeneinander her, wie sie es kaum ein halbes Jahr zuvor an Rillas Geburtstag getan hatten, doch ergriff diesmal Ken zuerst das Wort: „Wann wollen Jem und Faith eigentlich heiraten?"

„So schnell wie möglich", antwortete Rilla, etwas überrascht über die Frage, aber durchaus im Klaren darüber, wohin das Gespräch führen würde, „am liebsten schon im Juni. Faith sagt, ihr wäre der neunzehnte am liebsten. Das ist so ziemlich das frühste, was sie schaffen können, wenn Jem seinen Abschluss am fünfzehnten kriegt."

„Das ist verdammt früh. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich es verstehen kann", bemerkte Ken. Rilla nickte und wartete ab.

„Trotzdem", fuhr Ken auch sogleich fort, „wäre es mir persönlich lieber, wenn wir noch etwas länger warten. Du darfst das nicht falsch verstehen, weil, wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich jetzt gleich heiraten, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich nach dem Studium noch ein paar Monate habe, um alles zu planen, einen Job und ein Haus zu finden und so. Verstehst du?"

„Kommt darauf an, was du mit ‚etwas länger warten' meinst", erwiderte Rilla und sah auf, „ein paar Monate sind in Ordnung. Aber ich möchte wirklich nicht noch ein paar Jahre mit Warten verschwenden."

Ken lachte: „Wo denkst du hin? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde es aushalten noch mehr als ein paar Monate zu warten bevor ich dich endlich heiraten kann? Nein, Rilla-meine-Rilla, ganz sicher nicht. Eigentlich dachte ich so an Anfang 1921. Februar vielleicht."

Rilla lächelte jetzt ebenfalls: „Ja, ich glaube bis Februar kann ich warten." Anstatt etwas zu erwidern, beugte Ken sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie.

Nachdem er sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte, holte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche, verkündete „Bescherung" und öffnete die Faust, so dass Rilla ihr Geschenk sehen konnte.

Es war eine silberne Kette mit einem Anhänger, in den ein Stein eingefasst war, der selbst im schwachen Licht in tausend verschiedenen Farben zu strahlen schien.

„Ein Schwarzopal", erklärte Ken leise, als Rilla die Hand ausstreckte um den Stein zu berühren. „Walter mochte Opale. Er hat gesagt, sie hätten etwas faszinierendes an sich", erinnerte Rilla sich. Ken nickte.

„Von ihm habe ich ehrlich gesagt auch die Idee", gab er zu und trat hinter sie, um ihr die Kette anzulegen, „wir haben uns während des Krieges regelmäßig geschrieben, musst du wissen, und meistens warst du der Inhalt. Und einmal hat er dich mit einem Opal verglichen."

„Wirklich? Warum das?", Rilla drehte sich etwas in Kens Armen, die er mittlerweile um ihre Taille gelegt hatte, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Sie sind schön und kostbar, dabei aber auch lebendig und viel zu tiefgründig, als das man sie je so gut kennen lernen könnte, dass sie einen nicht mehr überraschen."

„Und ich bin genauso?", fragte Rilla, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Lass mich sehen", Ken tat als würde er darüber nachdenken, „schön sowieso. Kostbar auf jeden Fall. Lebendig durchaus. Tiefgründig auch. Ich würde sagen, ja, der Vergleich stimmt so. Und abgesehen davon habe ich gerade herausgefunden, was du als ‚gutes Kompliment' ansiehst."

Rilla lachte leise über diese Anspielung auf ihr Gespräch an ihrem Geburtstag, senkte dann aber leicht errötend die Augen, da es ihr doch etwas peinlich war so über den grünen Klee gelobt zu werden. Um die Situation zu überspielen holte sie ihr Geschenk für Ken heraus, einen hübschen Füllfederhalter, in den ihrer beider Namen eingraviert waren.

Nicht viel später gingen Rilla und Ken wieder hinein, kurz bevor erst Faith und Jem und dann auch Nan und Jerry wiederkamen.

Letztere hatten einander – natürlich – Bücher geschenkt. Eine in weiches Leder gebundene Bibel für Jerry und eine Sammlung von bedeutenden Gedichten des letzten Jahrhunderts für Nan.

Faith ihrerseits hatte von Jem, der sein Geld wirklich weitgehend für den Ring ausgegeben hatte, ein Armband aus hübschen Glasperlen bekommen und ihm dafür ein gerahmtes Foto, das irgendjemand von ihnen in London gemacht hatte, gegeben.

Mittlerweile hatten auch die anderen alle ihre Geschenke geben, erhalten und ausgepackt und es wurde eifrig geguckt, bewundert und verglichen. So mochte Di zum Beispiel den Blick gar nicht mehr von der Brosche nehmen, die ihre Mutter von ihrem Vater erhalten hatte und Persis war bereits in dem Buch versunken, das Shirley für sie ausgesucht hatte.

Und Jem konnte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen Rillas Halskette mit einem „na, wie lange du dafür wohl gespart hast, Ken…" zu kommentieren.

So kam und ging also Weihnachten und ehe man sich versah, war es auch schon wieder Zeit abzureisen.

Und natürlich ging diese erneute Trennung für mehrere Monate nicht problemlos vonstatten und gerade Jem und Faith mochten einander wirklich nur ungern verlassen, aber es gab ja bereits das nächste Ereignis, auf das man sich freuen konnte: die Hochzeit der beiden, die mittlerweile fest auf den neunzehnten Juni gelegt war.

Die Zeremonie an sich sollte im Pfarrhaus stattfinden und die anschließende Feier, sofern das Wetter es zuließ, im Regenbogental. Anne, Rosemary und Susan waren bereits kurz nach Verkündung des Datums tief in Vorbereitungen versunken.

Auch Rilla hatte Faith hoch und heilig versprochen, ihr sowohl beim Nähen der Aussteuer, als auch dann zu helfen, wenn es galt, die drei älteren Frauen umzustimmen, wenn sie allzu sehr von Faith' eigenen, bereits sehr detaillierten Vorstellungen von ihrer Hochzeit abschweiften.

Und so waren die nächsten Monate voll verplant, denn, wie Carl seiner großen Schwester grinsend erzählte, als sie allzu ungeduldig wurde, „der nächste Sommer kommt bestimmt."


	12. Was immer die Zukunft bringt

**Was immer die Zukunft bringt…**

Und Carl sollte Recht behalten, denn der nächste Sommer kam mit so großen Schritten, dass es, ehe man sich versah, schon Juni war.

Jem hatte als Drittbester seines Jahrgangs abgeschlossen und auch Ken konnte ein beeindruckendes Abschlusszeugnis vorweisen, während Una ihr Zertifikat für den mit Bravour bestandenen Haushaltskurs erhielt.

Auch Jerry, Carl und Shirley konnten mir ihren Leistungen in den vergangenen Monaten mehr als zufrieden sein und während sie die Schulbank drückten, bereitete man in Ingleside und dem Pfarrhaus alles für die bevorstehende Hochzeit vor. A

nne und Rosemary nähten abwechselnd an Faith' Hochzeitskleid, einem Traum aus weißer Seide und Spitze, während Rilla, Susan und Faith selbst mit den Kleidern für die Brautjungfern mehr als beschäftigt waren.

Man hatte sich dafür entschieden, Nan und Persis pastellrosa, Di und Una kornblumenblau und Rilla, als Ehrenbrautjungfer, lavendelfarben tragen zu lassen.

Aber natürlich waren die Kleider nicht alles, was man vorbereiten musste, und so stellte sie in den letzen Tagen vor der Hochzeit eine ziemliche Hektik ein. Schließlich sollte am großen Tag doch alles perfekt sein.

Und tatsächlich sah es so aus, als würde wirklich alles zur allgemeinen Zufriedenheit ablaufen. Das Wetter zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite, die Männer trugen ihre Smokings, die Frauen ihre Kleider und sämtliche Vorbereitungen waren getroffen, doch gerade, als die Brautjungfern einer mehr als nervösen Faith in ihr Kleid helfen wollten, fiel Di auf, was fehlte.

„Faith…?", fragte sie langsam und hielt den linken Schuh der Braut hoch, „wo hast du dein Sixpence-Stück?"

„Was bitte?", Faith sah sie mir als verwirrt an. Persis begriff schneller.

„_Etwas altes, etwas neues, etwas geliehenes, etwas blaues und ein Sixpence-Stück im Schuh_", zählte sie auf und sah Faith erwartungsvoll an. Langsam schien auch der zu dämmern, was los war und Panik zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Das… das habe ich vergessen", gab sie zu.

„Okay, keine Panik", Nan machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung, „das Kleid ist das neue. Und Rosemarys Schleier das alte. Und irgendeiner von den Jungen wird schon noch ein Sixpence-Stück in der Tasche haben. Ich gehe sie mal fragen."

Sprach's und lief nach unten. „Ich hätte ein hellblaues Band, das wir dir in die Haare machen könnten", schlug Una vor, „ich wollte es zwar eigentlich selbst nehmen, aber ich finde schon was anderes." Noch im Sprechen verließ sie ebenfalls den Raum.

„Fehlt nur noch etwas geliehenes", bemerkte Di und Persis nickte bekräftigend.

„Nein, tut es nicht", widersprach Rilla und öffnete den Verschluss von ihrer Opal-Kette, „hier, wir tauschen." Sie hielt Faith die Kette hin und griff ihrerseits nach dem Perlencollier, was die andere ursprünglich hatte tragen wollen.

„Und du meinst, dass macht Ken nichts aus?", fragte Faith und drehte die Kette etwas unschlüssig in den Händen.

„Ach, der soll sich nicht so anstellen", wiegelte Rilla ab, „und jetzt komm, wir müssen uns beeilen."

So bekam Faith Rillas Kette um den Hals und Unas Band in die Haare und Nan trieb innerhalb kürzester Zeit tatsächlich das benötigte Geldstück auf, das sie höchstpersönlich in den linken Brautschuh legte.

Dann klopfte auch schon Rosemary an die Tür, um zu sagen, dass die Zeremonie in wenigen Minuten beginnen würde. Die Gäste saßen bereits und Jem wartete zusammen mit Jerry, seinem Trauzeugen, und Rev. Meredith, der die Zeremonie leiten würde, auf seine Braut.

Die spielte derweil nervös mit ihrem Bouquet aus Maiglöckchen (Glück), Veilchen (Treue) und Vergissmeinnicht (wahre Liebe und Erinnerung), das sie und Rilla mit viel Bedacht zusammengestellt hatten, herum, während die Brautjungfern und Brautführer sich in Paaren auf den Weg machten.

Persis neben Shirley, Nan neben Ken, Una neben Carl und Di neben Gordon Blake, dem zweiten Sohn von Annes Freundin Philippa und einem guten Freund und ehemaligen Kommilitonen von Jem.

„Faith, ich habe Ewigkeiten gebraucht, diese Blumen so zusammenzustellen und du zerrupfst sie völlig", schalt Rilla und zupfte ihrerseits Faith' Schleier zurecht.

„Tut mir Leid", etwas beschämt ließ Faith den Strauß sinken, „ich bin nur so schrecklich aufgeregt."

„Wozu du auch jedes Recht hast. Aber das wird sich geben, wenn du erst einmal neben Jem stehst", versprach Gilbert.

Faith hatte ihn, da ihr eigener Vater ja die Zeremonie durchführen würde, gebeten sie zum Altar zu führen und ihr zukünftiger Schwiegervater erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch nur zu gerne.

„Und außerdem glaube ich, dass du jetzt dran bist", wandte er sich dann an seine jüngste Tochter. Rilla ließ von Faith' Schleier ab, fasste ihr eigenes Bouquet, eine kleinere Ausgabe von Faith', mit beiden Händen, setze ihr hübschestes Lächeln auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

„Bist du bereit?", erkundigte Gilbert sich bei der Braut, während das leise Klackern von Rillas Absätzen sich langsam entfernte.

Faith nickte: „Ja. Ja, ich denke, das bin ich."

Ob sie es allerdings tatsächlich war, wusste sie nicht so genau und als sie an Gilberts Arm die Treppe hinunter in Richtung des Wohnraumes ging, war sie nahe dran, sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzulaufen.

Weil, wenn sie es so bedachte, war eine Heirat ja doch ein sehr großer Schritt und auch wenn sie diesem Tag jahrelang entgegengefiebert hatte, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass sie wirklich bereit war.

Und richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte sie ja auch noch gar nicht. Fantasiert und geträumt, ja, aber nie nachgedacht und abgewogen. Und war eine Pro- und Contra-Liste nicht auch sehr wichtig? So etwas hatte sie nämlich auch nicht gemacht.

Aber eine Bekannte in London hatte einmal gesagt, dass so eine Liste essenziell wäre – wirklich essenziell. Und Faith hatte einfach mit den Schulter gezuckt und es vergessen. Jetzt wünschte sie sich allerdings, sie hätte den Ratschlag nicht so einfach abgetan.

Und was Jem anbelangte… und ihre Haushaltskünste… daran wollte sie wirklich nicht einmal denken!

„Du wirst sehen: Es wird schon alles gut werden", munterte Gilbert sie auf, bevor er die Tür zum Wohnraum öffnete und sie hineinführte. Faith allerdings half das nicht viel. Sie war immer noch nervös und voller Selbstzweifel.

Und das besserte sich nicht gerade, als sie die Reihen von Freunden, Familienmitgliedern, Nachbarn und Bekannten sah. Ihr Blick glitt weiter, zu den Brautjungfern, über Rilla zu ihrem Vater, dann zu Jerry und schließlich zu den Brautführern. Jem sah sie absichtlich nicht an.

Von irgendwoher spielte Gertrude Grant, die es sich, obwohl hochschwanger, nicht hatte nehmen lassen zu kommen, den Hochzeitsmarsch am Klavier. Faith schluckte, ging dann los. Sie hörte die Gäste leise miteinander reden.

Worüber, verstand sie nicht und war eigentlich auch ganz froh darüber. Aber sie wusste ja auch nicht, dass es ausschließlich darum ging, was für eine wunderschöne Braut sie war und wie gut sie und Jem zueinander passten.

Viel zu schnell für Faith' Geschmack waren sie am Ende des Ganges angekommen. Gilbert hob den Schleier und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Ein leises Rascheln verriet Faith, dass Rilla den Schleier zurechtzupfte, dann küsste ihr eigener Vater sie ebenfalls und sie drehte sich, um ihrer Ehrenbrautjungfer den Strauß zu reichen. Rilla lächelte aufmunternd, zog sich dann etwas zurück.

Faith atmete durch und wandte sich dann, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, Jem zu. Er grinste etwas und sie konnte sehen, dass er ebenso nervös war wie sie – wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Und aus irgendeinem Grund half ihr das, ruhiger zu werden.

Gilbert hatte ja Recht: Es würde schon alles gut werden. Faith schenkte Jem ebenfalls ein Lächeln, jetzt völlig ruhig und sicher und es schien ihr, als würde sich das auf ihn übertragen. Dann hörten sie, wie ihr Vater mit der Zeremonie begann und beide drehten sich zu ihm.

Und von da an ging alles ganz schnell. Ehe Faith sich versah, hatten Jem und sie erst die Eheversprechen, dann die Ringe getauscht und schließlich beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu küssen. Und einfach so waren sie verheiratet.

Wie im Rausch vergingen auch die nächsten Stunden. Zuerst nahm das frisch verheiratete Paar sämtliche Glückwünsche entgegen und Faith kam es fast so vor, als würde die Schlange niemals kleiner werden. Tat sie am Ende aber doch und man konnte sich auf den Weg ins Regenbogental machen.

Susan war zwar der Meinung gewesen, dass es wohl kaum der richtige Platz für eine Hochzeitsfeier war, war aber mit vernichtender Mehrheit überstimmt worden.

Eingeleitet wurden die Feierlichkeiten von einem wahren Festmahl, bei dem Faith sich fragte, wann es denn bitte gekocht worden war und nachdem alle zur genüge gesättigt waren, folgten ein paar Reden.

Gilbert und John, als Väter, ließen es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, jeweils eine auf das junge Paar zu halten und auch Jerry und Rilla schienen es als ihre Aufgabe anzusehen.

Zuallerletzt erhob sich Jem und sagte ein paar Worte, die zwar teilweise etwas holprig klangen und bewiesen, dass an ihm wirklich kein Redner verloren gegangen war, aber so treffend und ehrlich und so sehr _Jem_ waren, dass sie Faith trotz allem zu Tränen rührten.

Als die Reden schließlich beendet waren und langsam die Dämmerung einsetzte, folgte schließlich der Hochzeitstanz, der von einer kleinen, etwas zusammen gewürfelten Band begleitet wurde.

Und als Faith in den Armen ihres _Ehemannes_ lag und sich von ihm über das Parkett – das in diesem Fall schlichtes Gras war – führen ließ, fragte sie sich innerlich, wie sie jemals hatte zweifeln können, dass das hier das Richtige war.

Nach einem Drittel kamen Anne und John und sie musste sich von Jem trennen. Hatten sie außerdem vorher die Tanzfläche für sich gehabt, gesellten sich nun die Brautjungfern und Brautführer, Rilla und Jerry, sowie Rosemary und Gilbert zu ihnen.

Nach einem weiteren Drittel fand Faith sich bei ihrem neuen Schwiegervater wieder und bekam aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie Ken und Jerry das Protokoll boykottierten und ebenfalls Partnerinnen tauschten.

Kaum war der Tanz zu Ende, stand auch schon wieder Jem vor ihr, um den nächsten Tanz mit ihr zu tanzen. Und während sie so tanzten, fragte Jem seine Braut leise: „Bist du glücklich, Faith?"

Faith traute ihrer Stimme nicht, also lächelte sie nur, aber ihr Lächeln war für Jem Antwort genug.


	13. Wermutstropfen

**Wermutstropfen**

Nach der Hochzeit entschwanden Faith und Jem erst einmal auf Flitterwochen nach New York und nutzen den Rest des Sommers, sich in ihrem neuen Heim häuslich einzurichten.

Jem hatte sich von seinem Vater genug Geld geliehen, ein kleines Haus zu kaufen, obwohl Gilbert sowohl angeboten hatte, es ihnen zur Hochzeit zu schenken, als auch, dass sie so lange sie wollten in Ingleside bleiben konnten.

Jem hatte beide Angeboten ausgeschlagen, zum einen um seinem Vater nicht auf der Tasche zu liegen, dann natürlich, um endlich unabhängig zu werden und auch um nicht noch länger im elterlichen Haus leben zu müssen.

So hatte er also eben das Haus gekauft, auf das er und Faith schon vor dem Krieg ein Auge geworfen hatten. Es war lange nicht bewohnt worden, was es überhaupt erst erschwinglich machte, aber ansonsten „ziemlich perfekt", wie Faith es ausdrückte.

Ein besonderer Pluspunkt war auch die Lage, denn es war nur einen kurzen Gang von Ingleside und dem Pfarrhaus entfernt und überblickte zudem noch das Regenbogental, weshalb es von der neuen Hausherrin den Namen ‚Fairview' erhielt.

Faith und Jem lebten sich schnell in dem kleinen gelben Haus ein und waren das, was Carl als „ekelerregend glücklich" zu bezeichnen pflegte.

Und an einem lauen Abend im späten August verkündeten die beiden bei einem Abendessen mit ihren Familien im Pfarrhaus die Nachricht, die ihr Glück abrundete: Faith erwartete ein Kind.

Natürlich waren alle völlig aus dem Häuschen, besonders als sie erfuhren, dass das Kind für März ausgerechnet war, also nur Wochen nach Rillas und Kens Hochzeit zur Welt kommen würde.

Jerry verdrehte ziemlich theatralisch die Augen und verkündete, dass „das ja ganz schon viel auf einmal" sei und Carl konnte sich natürlich seinen Kommentar ebenfalls nicht verkneifen und musste allen vor Augen führen, dass Faith und Jem „es da ja doch ganz schon eilig" gehabt hatten.

Jem nahm es mit Humor und wies seinerseits darauf hin, dass danach „erstmal Ken und Rilla dran" wären. Ken lachte gut gelaunt, aber Rillas Lächeln fiel dann doch etwas steif aus.

Denn, obwohl sie natürlich sah, wie glücklich Faith zu sein schien und der kleine Oliver Robert Grant, den sie seit seiner Geburt vor etwa einem Monat bereits drei Mal gesehen hatte, ja wirklich süß war, das mit dem Kinderkriegen hätte _sie_ wirklich lieber anderen überlassen.

Aber, so beruhigte Rilla sich, erstmal kam ja sowieso noch die Hochzeit im Februar. Und das, wie sie zu ihrer Freude, aber auch Panik, feststellen musste, mit beinahe riesenhaften Schritten.

Ehe sie sich versah war es Herbst, dann Winter, einschließlich Weihnachten, das man wieder in Ingleside mit den Merediths, allerdings diesmal ohne die Fords, feierte, ebenso wie Silvester.

Anfang Januar reiste Anne mit ihrer jüngsten Tochter schon nach Toronto, um bei den letzten Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit helfen zu können. Denn in Toronto und nicht in Glen, würde die Hochzeit stattfinden wie man nach langem Überlegen beschlossen hatte.

Rilla selbst wusste nicht, wie glücklich sie mit dieser Entscheidung war, aber solche Sorgen vertraute sie freilich nur ihrem Tagebuch und sonst niemandem an, denn Ken schien es sehr wichtig gewesen zu sein und Owen hatte durchblicken lassen, dass er Widerspruch nicht wirklich akzeptieren wurde.

Das waren die Gründe gewesen, weshalb Rilla zugestimmt hatte, obwohl sie selber es weitaus lieber gehabt hätte, eine kleine Feier im Kreis von Familie und Freunden in Glen abzuhalten.

Aber sie hatte nun einmal zugestimmt und konnte nicht mehr zurück, auch nicht, als sie feststellen musste, dass die „etwas größere Sache", von der Ken gesprochen hatte, sich als ausgewachsene High-Society-Hochzeit entpuppte.

Anscheinend, so bekam Rilla den Eindruck, hatten die Fords sowohl das Geld, als auch das Ansehen und den Einfluss in Toronto, dass man von ihrem ältesten und einzigen Sohn so etwas beinahe schon zu erwarten schien. Nach der Braut fragte man da recht wenig.

Also schwieg Rilla, setzte ein gleichmütiges Lächeln auf und dachte jedes Mal ein bisschen wehmütig an Jems und Faiths Hochzeit, wenn immer ihr jemand mehrere, für sie völlig identisch aussehende Blumen vor die Nase hielt, aus denen sie sich wahllos welche aussuchte, nur um dann zu sehen wie man doch andere nahm.

Oder wenn sie stundenlang mit erhobenen Armen auf einem niedrigen Tisch stand und drei Schneiderinnen an ihr herumwerkelten, um ein Hochzeitskleid anzupassen, das sie sich nicht ausgesucht hatte, oder wenn etwas ähnliches geschah.

Das, fand Rilla, wäre aber auch alles noch erträglich gewesen, wenn da nicht die _Blicke_ gewesen wären. Diese Blicke, die ihr sämtliche weibliche Wesen zuwarfen, denen sie vorgestellt wurden und die ganz deutlich ausdrückten, was sie von diesem ‚Landei' dort hielten.

Die jüngeren Frauen, unter ihnen auch die, die man als Rillas Brautjungfern ausgesucht hatte, gingen sogar noch weiter und schossen spitze, zielgerichtete Kommentare ab, wenn immer sich ihnen die Gelegenheit bot.

Und Rilla handelte in solchen Moment genau so, wie sie es schon immer getan hatte: so hob das Kinn noch ein Stückchen höher, blickte noch ein wenig distanzierter und lächelte noch ein bisschen angespannter.

Und daran, dass das von den anderen Frauen natürlich erst Recht als pure Arroganz empfunden wurde und somit alles nur noch schlimmer machte, dachte sie natürlich nicht.

Am schlimmsten erging es ihr mit Alice Stewart, die einer reichen, eng mit den Fords befreundeten Familie entstammte und zudem auch noch die jüngste Tochter des jüngeren Bruders von Owens Stiefmutter Barbara Stewart war, nach deren Vorgängerin Alice Selwyn man sie benannt hatte.

Alice war, wie Persis, Rilla erzählte, eine von Kens ehemaligen Freundinnen und sich wohl recht sicher gewesen war, dass er sie nach dem Krieg heiraten würde. ‚Das Mädchen von der Insel' kam ihr da natürlich gänzlich Ungelegen und es schien Rilla beinahe so, als wolle Alice sie dafür nicht ungeschoren davonkommen lassen.

Faith, der sich Rilla irgendwann, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, brieflich anvertraute, schrieb zurück, dass „die ja nur eifersüchtig" wäre und Rilla „sie am besten einfach ignorieren" solle, schließlich wäre „sie ja wegen Ken und der Hochzeit da".

Rilla hatte den Brief seufzend weggelegt, denn, so sehr Faith es versuchte, wirklich verstehen tat sie nicht und die Tatsache, dass sie von Ken, ganz im Gegensatz zu Alice Stewart, die ständig in ‚Ford Manor', dem Herrenhaus der Fords, zu sein schien, kaum etwas zu Gesicht bekam, half auch nicht gerade.

Höchstens abends sah sie ihn manchmal für einige Minuten, an guten Abenden auch mal für eine Stunde und langsam kam es Rilla so für, als würde sie nur für dieses bisschen allzu kostbare Zeit jeden neuen Tag durchstehen.

Doch auch das sollte ihr nicht lange als Zuflucht dienen, denn natürlich blieb Ken nicht verborgen, dass sie stark abnahm, ziemlich krank und ganz bestimmt nicht glücklich aussah, und um seinen Fragen zu entgehen, lies Rilla sich immer öfter entschuldigen, wenn er sie auf einen Spaziergang mitnehmen wollte.

Stattdessen flüchtete sie sich selber so oft wie so konnte für ein paar Minuten in den Garten, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dort niemand finden würde.

So auch an einem Nachmittag Anfang Februar, als es bei ‚gemütlichen Kaffeekränzchen' allzu schlimm geworden war. Angefangen hatte es damit, dass Victoria, die weniger nettere von Owens Schwestern, angesprochen hatte, wie krank und dünn Rilla wirkte.

Die hatte natürlich mit einem Lächeln, von dem sie hoffte, dass es halbwegs überzeugend gelungen war, und ihrer Standardantwort („Ich bin nur so aufgeregt wegen der Hochzeit.") geantwortet hatte.

Victoria hatte gelacht und wie im Spaß gefragt, ob sie „den lieben Kenneth denn wirklich heiraten" wollte.

„Mehr als alles andere", hatte Rilla wahrheitsgemäß erwidert und während das Victoria zu reichen schien, sah Alice Stewart ihre Chance gekommen.

„‚Mehr als alles andere'", wiederholte sie, „wie niedlich!" Und aus ihrem Mund klangen diese durchaus ehrlichen Worte albern, dumm und naiv.

Nur Minuten später hatte Rilla sich entschuldigt und war geflüchtet.

Jetzt saß sie also auf einer Gartenbank und beobachtete das Windspiel in den Bäumen, als sich jemand neben sie setzte.

„Es wird besser", versprach Leslie ruhig, „irgendwann wird es besser. Man lernt ihre Spielchen. Und man lernt, sie zu ignorieren."

„Schwer vorstellbar", erwiderte Rilla trocken und sah ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter an.

Leslie lachte leise: „Das habe ich mir auch gedacht, als Persis – Persis Gardner, Owens Schwester – mir das gleiche vor meiner Hochzeit gesagt hat, aber sie hatte Recht. Es wird wirklich erträglich."

„Wahrscheinlich", Rilla seufzte, „aber, was ich da eben gesagt habe, das habe ich auch so gemeint und dann wiederholt diese Alice es und plötzlich komme ich mir selbst so schrecklich _dumm_ vor und…" Sie brach ab und schüttelte beinahe resigniert den Kopf.

„Ja, Alice Stewart ist ein ganz schlimmes Exemplar dieser Spezies. Und ich muss dir leider sagen: Die wirst du dein ganzes Leben lang nicht mehr los. Sie wird dich dein ganzes Leben lang spüren lassen, dass du deinem eigenen Mann niemals gerecht werden kannst", jetzt war es an Leslie zu seufzen.

„Du klingst, als redest du aus Erfahrung", bemerkte Rilla nicht ohne Neugier.

„Tue ich auch. Nur das meine ‚Alice Stewart' ‚Victoria Ford' heißt – ‚Russel' mittlerweile –, aber außer dem und dass sie keine Beinahe-Verlobte und ‚gute Freundin', sondern eine Schwester meines Mannes ist, ist es ziemlich identisch", erzählte Leslie nicht ohne etwas Bitterkeit.

„Mit Persis – wieder Owens Schwester – habe ich mich dagegen immer bestens verstanden. Und du wirst auch sehen, wenn du dich erstmal an Toronto und alles hier gewöhnt hast, ist es wirklich nicht so schlimm."

„Und bis dahin?", fragte Rilla, gefangen zwischen Skepsis und Hoffnung.

„Bis dahin sagst du dir einfach immer, dass es Ken ist, weswegen du hier bist, dass er dich liebt und dass Pers und ich dir helfen werden, wann immer du Hilfe brauchst."

„Und", jetzt grinste Leslie etwas, „du musst mir zwei Dinge versprechen: Erstens, dass du aufhörst, meinem Sohn aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil er sich täglich mehr Vorwürfe macht und zweitens, dass du endlich wieder anfängst zu essen, sonst drehen die armen Schneiderinnen noch durch, weil sie das Kleid ständig ändern müssen."

Und darüber musste selbst Rilla lachen.


	14. Und sie lächelte

…**und sie lächelte**

Ken strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn und klopfte dann an die Türe eines der Gästeapartments in Ford Manor, das Anne und Rilla bis zur Hochzeit bewohnen würden.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt hätte kommen sollen, da Rilla ihn die letzten Male immer hatte wegschicken lassen und es außerdem schon recht spät war.

Ken hatte, sowohl durch verschiedene Kontakte seines Vater, als auch durch seinen bemerkenswert guten Universitätsabschluss, sofort eine Stelle bei einer renommierten Toronter Zeitung bekommen, was zum einen natürlich sehr gut war, sich zum anderen aber auch ebenso zeitaufwändig herausstellte.

Besonders, da er jetzt natürlich vorarbeiten musste, weil es doch direkt nach der Hochzeit in die Flitterwochen gehen würde und Ken überhaupt nicht einsah, diese nur wegen seines Jobs zu kürzen.

Also arbeitet er in der letzten Zeit noch mehr als ohnehin schon, was zur Folge hatte, dass er meistens erst sehr spät nach Hause kam. So auch jetzt, wie ihm seine Uhr verriet, deren Zeiger mittlerweile auf kurz vor zehn Uhr nachts standen.

In dem Moment öffnete sich auch schon die Türe und wie immer in den letzten Tagen sah er sich Anne gegenüber.

„Hallo Ken", grüßte sie und lächelte.

„Guten Abend", er nickte kurz zum Gruß, „ist Rilla…" Bevor Ken seinen Satz beenden konnte, wurde Anne zur Seite geschoben und Rilla höchstpersönlich stand ihm gegenüber.

„Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist? Ich habe Ewigkeiten auf dich gewartet", anklagend blickte sie ihn an. Falls Ken überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Tut mir Leid, aber in der Redaktion gab es ein paar Probleme", entschuldigte er sich und beobachtete Rilla, wie sie Hut und Mantel anzog.

„Na, an den Satz gewöhne ich mich besser schon mal, nicht wahr, Mum?", grinste sie. Anne nickte lachend und reichte ihrer Tochter die Handschuhe. Rilla griff danach und zog Ken schon mit sich nach draußen.

„Tschüß, Anne. Ich liefere sie in einer Stunde oder so wieder hier ab", rief der noch über seine Schulter, bevor die Tür sich schloss.

* * *

„…und dann haben deine Mutter und ich…", Rilla unterbrach ihr eigenes Plaudern und blickte zu Ken hoch. 

„Ist was?", fragte sie leicht irritiert.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Was sollte sein?"

„Na, du starrst mich schon die ganze Zeit so an", erklärte sie, „also sehe ich entweder merkwürdig aus oder aber etwas ist los."

„Du siehst nicht merkwürdig aus, sondern wunderhübsch", stellte Ken klar, „und deine Haare gefallen mir offen ohnehin am besten."

Rilla lächelte: „Ich werde es mir merken."

„Das hoffe ich doch", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Aber", hob sie wieder an, seinen Kommentar ignorierend, „wenn es nicht mein Aussehen ist, dann muss etwas anderes los sein."

„Ich habe nur gedacht, dass ich dich seit langem nicht mehr so unbeschwert und glücklich erlebt habe wie heute", erklärte Ken, jetzt wieder ernst.

Rilla nickte nachdenklich: „Ich glaube, ich habe mich auch lange nicht mehr so gefühlt. Ich hatte ziemlich Probleme mich an Toronto zu gewöhnen, an euren Lebensstil und an die Menschen hier, aber heute habe ich mit deiner Mutter geredet und das hat mir sehr geholfen."

„Inwiefern?", erkundigte Ken sich. „

Sie hat mir geholfen, zu begreifen, was wirklich wichtig ist", erklärte Rilla, „dass ich hier bin um dich zu heiraten und dass es das wert ist und… und dass niemals alles so schlimm ist, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint."

„Das heißt, du kommst klar?", vergewisserte Ken sich, „falls ich dir irgendwie helfen kann…"

„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich bin nur nervlich nicht ganz auf der Höhe im Moment, aber das wird sich wieder geben", Rilla lächelte, wie zum Beweiß, dass es ihr gut ging.

„Schon zu hören. Und jetzt mach die Augen zu", forderte Ken sie grinsend auf. Etwas irritiert tat Rilla wie ihr geheißen und ließ sich von Ken weiterführen. Sie hörte, wie er ein Tor öffnete und spürte dann, dass der Asphalt des Gehwegs in Kies überging.

„Ja nicht gucken!", warnte Ken und führte sie noch ein paar Schritte weiter, bevor er stehen blieb und beide Hand über ihre Augen legte.

„Und, was meinst du, was ich dir zeigen will?", fragte er leise. Rilla zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte sie wahrheitsgetreu. Ken grinste und nahm seine Hände weg.

Rilla blinzelte. Sie stand mitten in einer Pappelallee, an deren Ende sich ein Blumenrondell mit einem Springbrunnen erstreckte. Überschattet wurde beides von einem großen, weißen Herrenhaus.

„Was…?", begann sie, brachte aber keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande.

„Unser neues Zuhause", erklärte Ken, schob seine Hand in ihre und zog sie sanft vorwärts.

„Unser… Zuhause?", Rilla schluckte, „und wie bitte hast du das bezahlt?"

„Das, Prinzessin, lass doch bitte meine Sorge sein", erwiderte Ken grinsend.

Rilla nickte: „Okay. Wenn du meinst."

„Gefällt es dir?", erkundigte Ken sich, als beide die kleine Freitreppe hochstiegen.

„Es ist umwerfend. Und wenn es von innen genauso schön ist, wie von außen, dann kann ich dir versichern, dass es mir mehr als gefällt", entgegnete Rilla und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen das Treppengeländer entlang.

„Wir sind immer noch in Rosedale, gar nicht weit von Ford Manor", erzählte Ken und fummelte an seinem Schlüsselbund herum, „was allerdings auch heißt, dass es etwas außerhalb ist. Dafür ist der Garten aber wirklich riesig."

Den Garten und das Haus selbst zeigte er Rilla in der nächsten Stunde und sie wirkte von Zimmer zu Zimmer faszinierter. Das Haus war möbliert, ließ allerdings eine persönliche Note vermissen, wie Rilla besonders in den privaten Räumen im ersten Stock auffiel. Da kam noch ein gutes Stück Arbeit auf sie zu.

„Wie heißt es?", fragte sie Ken später, als sie durch den Garten schlenderten, von dessen Größe Ken nicht zuviel versprochen hatte und der dem Haus in nichts nachstand.

„Das Haus? Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, es ist nach den Vorbesitzern benannt. Aber der letzte Spross der Familie ist vor ein paar Monaten gestorben, also ist es wohl legitim, wenn wir es umbenennen. Irgendwelche Ideen?"

Nachdenklich blickte Rilla sich um, betrachtete das Haus, die Blumenbeete und die Bäume, die sich im Wind sacht hin und her wiegten, ganz so wie in einem Gedicht, dass Walter Jahre zuvor geschrieben hatte. ‚Gates of the Wind' war der Titel – Tore des Windes.

„Windgates", verkündete Rilla nun und lächelte, „es soll Windgates heißen."

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen unternahmen sie und Ken wann immer es ging Ausflüge zu ihrem neuen Haus, das nun ganz offiziell Windgates hieß, und malten sich in schillernden Farben ihre Zukunft aus, wie es wohl nur verliebte Menschen konnten. 

Viel Zeit hatten sie allerdings nicht füreinander, da Ken kontinuierlich zu arbeiten schien und Rilla mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen mehr als beschäftigt war.

Zuerst gab es Probleme mit der Gästeliste, dann waren die falschen Blumen geliefert worden und eine der Näherinnen hatte einen Fehler bei der Anpassung des Kleides gemacht und kurz vorher musste man sich noch mit Schwierigkeiten wegen der Torte herumschlagen.

Irgendwie wurde alles gelöst und so kam der große Tag – der 14.02.1921. Valentinstag, der Romantik wegen. Rilla konnte sich zwar nicht erinnern, jemals den Wunsch geäußert zu haben, am Valentinstag zu heiraten, oder es aus Kens Mund gehört zu haben, aber ihr sollte es Recht sein.

Am Morgen eben diesen Tages weckte eines der Hausmädchen sie beinahe unerhört früh, da es eine stundenlange Prozedur war, die Braut für die Hochzeit vorzubereiten.

Rilla saß still und ließ stumm geschehen, was auch immer man mit ihr tat. Am aufwändigsten war sie Hochsteckfrisur, in die man Perlen und kleine Brillianten hinein nähte.

Irgendwann gesellten sich auch die Brautjungfern dazu: Persis, Nan (Di hatte, wie erwartet, mit Hinweis auf die Hochzeit ihrer Zwillingsschwester, abgelehnt) und diverse andere Mädchen, von denen Rilla nicht viel mehr als den Namen wusste.

Laut schnatternd machten sie sich fertig und besonders Alice Stewart konnte es nicht lassen, einige spitze Bemerkungen in Richtung der Braut fallen zu lassen.

Rilla aber lächelte nur freundlich und dachte an Ken und an Windgates und versuchte, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie an ihr neues Heim dachte, wehmütige Bilder von Ingleside und auch von dem kleinen, gemütlichen Fairview zu verdrängen.

„Hey", hörte Rilla plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um und sah direkt ins Gesicht einer strahlenden Faith.

„Faith! Schön dich zu sehen", rief Rilla und fiel der Älteren um den Hals. Sie wusste, dass Faith, ebenso wie der Rest von Familie und Freunden aus Glen, erst gestern Nacht angekommen war, aber außer Nan hatte sie noch keinen von ihnen zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Aufgeregt?", fragte Faith und setzte sich schwerfällig auf den Stuhl, den Rilla für sie freigemacht hatte. Sie war mittlerweile im achten Monat schwanger und hatte mehr und mehr Probleme, sich normal zu bewegen.

„Ja", Rilla nickte, „aber noch mehr freue ich mich. Und du auch, nehme ich an." Sie nickte in Richtung Faith' gerundeter Mitte.

Die Blonde strahlte: „Total. Mitte März ist es soweit, sagt dein Vater. Jem ist der festen Überzeugung, dass es ein Junge wird, aber ich…"

Weiter kam Faith nicht, denn irgendeine Angestellte betrat das Zimmer und verkündete, dass die Zeremonie begann. Die Brautjungfern stellten sich kichernd auf und Faith verschwand mit dem Versprechen, gleich weiterzuerzählen.

Dann war Rilla allein. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich hätte rausgehen sollen, dass ihr Vater vor der Tür und mehrere hundert andere Menschen unten warteten, aber sie ging nicht.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihr Bouquet aus weißen Rosen (Unschuld), weißen Nelken (Liebe) und weißen Chrysanthemen (Wahrheit), dann einen in den Spiegel.

Zurück sah eine feine, herausgeputzte Gestalt, in der Rilla jeden anderen, aber nicht sich selbst erkannte. Sie seufzte und hob die Hände, um den Schleier vor ihr Gesicht zu legen, hielt dann aber inne.

Zwei, drei Handgriffe, dann hielt sie die silbernen Kämme, die ihre Haare gebändigt hatten, in der Hand und die braunen Locken fielen ihr weich über den Rücken, Brillianten und Perlen immer noch eingenäht.

Natürlich wusste Rilla, dass es einem Skandal gleichkommen würde, aber merkwürdigerweise war ihr das egal.

Hatte Ken nicht gesagt, er möge ihr Haar offen am liebsten? Und war Ken nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb sie hier war? Sie nickte sich selbst im Spiegel zu, richtete den Schleier, griff nach dem Bouquet und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre neue Zukunft.

Lächelnd.


	15. Für immer und ewig

**Für immer und ewig**

Rilla sollte Recht behalten. Ihre Frisur – oder besser: der Mangel daran – war tatsächlich ein handfester Skandal und so ziemlich _das_ Gesprächsthema auf der Hochzeitsfeier. Aber merkwürdigerweise war ihr das vollkommen gleichgültig.

Was interessierte es sie, wenn diese ganzen versnobten Personen, die ihr zudem noch völlig unbekannt waren, etwas an ihrem Erscheinungsbild auszusetzen hatten? Rein gar nichts.

Und die Menschen, deren Urteile ihr wichtig waren, fanden das ganze eher lustig, als sonst irgendetwas.

Natürlich hatten Jem und Shirley sich übertrieben viel sagend angesehen, hatte Carl einen flapsigen Kommentar gemacht, hatte Nan ausgerufen, was denn mit der schönen Frisur passiert wäre und hatte Una mehr oder weniger geschockt ausgesehen, aber das war dann auch alles, was man irgendwie als negativ hätte auffassen können.

Faith zum Beispiel hatte, als Rilla durch den Mittelgang hatte schreiten sehen, nur leise gelacht und ihr, während sie sie passierte, grinsend zugezwinkert, womit sie mehr als klar gemacht hatte, dass sie verstand.

Ken selbst hatte ebenfalls amüsiert gelächelt und seiner Braut, direkt nachdem er ihr den alles besiegelnden Kuss gegeben hatte, eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, womit er direkt den zweiten Skandal auslöste.

Als für am allernettesten hatte Rilla aber die Reaktion ihrer neuen Schwiegermutter befunden, denn Leslie hatte sie irgendwann, während die Gäste feierten, tanzten und aßen, zur Seite genommen, um mit ihr darüber zu reden.

Anstatt eines Tadel hatte Rilla jedoch ein Lob empfangen, für ihren Mut auf der einen Seite und dafür, dass sie sich nicht hatte klein kriegen lassen, dass sie sich nicht verbiegen ließ, wie man es von ihr erwartete.

Dann hatte Leslie mit einem leicht melancholischen Lächeln von ihrer eigenen Hochzeit erzählt, die, von den stupiden Gästen über den schillernden Pomp, bis hin zu der nur teilweise glücklichen Braut, ziemlich gleich abgelaufen war.

Und auch Leslie hatte damals das Protokoll gebrochen und sich gewagt, ein blutrotes Tuch um ihre Hüften zu binden.

Und Rilla, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit, fühlte sich gleich noch ein bisschen besser, nachdem sie mit ihrer Schwiegermutter geredet hatte. Was schlicht daran lag, dass Leslie verstand.

Sie verstand wie es war, aus dem geregelten Leben in einem beschaulichen Ort auf der Insel herausgerissen und dann in das große, turbulente Toronto gebracht zu werden, wo einen Menschen erwarteten, mit denen man nicht klarkam, Regeln und Etikette, die man nicht kannte und eine Hochzeit, die man sich so ganz sicher nicht gewünscht hatte.

Und das alles nur, um den Mann zu heiraten, der hingegangen war und einem auf listigste Art und Weise das Herz gestohlen hatte. Und das, ohne vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen!

„Aber", so hatte Leslie lächelnd geendet, „die Ford-Männer haben anscheinend schon immer eine Schwäche für Mädchen von der Insel gehabt. Erst Owens Mutter Alice, dann ich, jetzt du. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wen deine Söhne sich später mal aussuchen."

Rilla hatte gelacht und dabei so schön ausgesehen, dass die Gäste in der Nähe bei sich dachten, dass man Kenneth Ford ja viel vorwerfen konnte, aber dass schlechter Geschmack sicherlich nicht dabei war.

Die Hochzeitsgeschenke, die nur kurz nach Leslies und Rillas Gespräch überreicht wurden, fielen ähnlich üppig aus wie die Hochzeit selbst. Das großzügigste Geschenk aber kam von den Eltern des Bräutigams: das alte Traumhaus.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass es mir nicht leicht fällt, mich von diesem Häuschen zu trennen, in dem ich einige der schönsten Tage meines Lebens verlebt habe", hatte Leslie etwas wehmütig zugegeben.

„Aber ich weiß noch genau, wie wichtig es damals für mich war, weiterhin ein Heim auf der Insel zu haben, in das zurückkehren kann, wann immer ich will, und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dir ähnlich geht, Rilla, also habe ich Owen überzeugt, euch das Traumhaus als euer ganz eigenes Insel-Ferienhaus zu schenken – vorausgesetzt allerdings, wir sind dort weiterhin willkommen."

Und natürlich waren sie es, wie das Brautpaar zwischen gerührten Dankesworten versicherte.

* * *

Viel später am Abend, als das Fest sich aufgelöst hatte und Kenneth seine Braut in dem neuen Auto, das seine Onkels und Tanten ihnen zur Hochzeit spendiert hatten, nach Windgates fuhr, fragte er sie, wie ihr die Hochzeit gefallen hatte.

„Es war schön", erwiderte sie nachdenklich, „ich muss sagen, dass ich mich selten so amüsiert habe. Und wahrscheinlich träumt jede Frau davon, einmal eine Märchenprinzessin zu sein.

Eine Märchenprinzessin, die ihren Prinzen auf dem weißen Pferd, ein eigenes Schloss und dazu alle Schätze dieser Welt bekommt. Für heute durfte ich genau das sein und natürlich habe ich es genossen – aber für den Rest meines Lebens bin ich lieber weiterhin Rilla Blythe."

„Ford", verbesserte Ken und warf ihr einen schelmischen Blick zu, „Rilla Ford." Dann, bevor sie reagieren konnte, beugte er sich herüber und küsste sie blitzschnell auf die Lippen.

„Sieh gefälligst auf die Straße!", schalt Rilla ihn, schaffte es aber nicht, dass Lachen aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, umso weniger, als Ken grinsend, aber wie beiläufig, bemerkte:

„Deine Frisur hat mir heute übrigens besonders gut gefallen."

* * *

Am nächsten Mittag traten Mr. und Mrs. Kenneth Ford ihre Hochzeitsreise an, die Rilla bereits im Voraus, nämlich als sie Ken beim Frühstück nach Dauer und Ziel gefragt hatte, dazu brachte, sich vor Überraschung an ihrem Orangensaft zu verschlucken.

Denn seine ausgesprochen lässige Antwort hatte gelautet: „Wir machen eine 10-wöchige Rundreise durch Europa. Es wird dir gefallen, glaub mir."

Womit er, wie Rilla ihm versicherte, nachdem sie sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte, bestimmt Recht haben würde. Und tatsächlich hatte er das auch. Rilla war begeistert von Europa und kam aus dem Stauen gar nicht mehr raus.

Ken, der bereits vor dem Krieg oft dort gewesen war und die ‚alte Welt' schon kannte, begnügte sich damit, seiner Frau eben diese zu zeigen und sich über die beinahe kindlich Begeisterung zu freuen, die sie allem neuen entgegenbrachte.

Auch das Eheleben erlebten beide als rundherum erfreulich, befanden sie sich doch noch in dieser glückseligen Phase, die sich bei allen Frischvermählten einzustellen pflegt.

Aber auch die schönsten Flitterwochen gehen irgendwann zu Ende und viel zu schnell, wie Rilla fand, war es Zeit, zurück nach Kanada zu fahren. Dort wartete allerdings etwas, was ihr die Rückkehr ein bisschen leichter machte: der kleine James Gerald Blythe, der am 21. März das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte.

Er war auch der Hauptgrund, warum Ken Rilla, bevor er selbst zurück nach Toronto fuhr, für einige Tage in Glen absetzte, damit sie ihren bereits 5 Wochen alten Neffen kennen lernen konnte.

Anstatt alleine im Traumhaus, wohnte sie allerdings in ihrem alten Zimmer in Ingleside und verbrachte ohnehin ihre meiste Zeit in Fairview bei Faith, Jem und ‚Jamie', wie der kleine Junge von allen genannt wurde.

Und falls Rilla anfangs etwas über den Namen gestutzt hatte, verstand sie Faith' Entscheidung vollkommen, nachdem sie Jamie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte Augen, Nase und Ohren seines Vaters, glich aber aufgrund von Stirn- und Mundpartien und nicht zuletzt wegen seines rabenschwarzen Wuschelkopfes ebenso sehr seinem Onkel.

„Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor, ihn nach Dad zu nennen", erzählte Faith, als sie und Rilla eines Nachmittags auf der Veranda von Fairview saßen und Tee tranken, „aber als ich ihn das erste Mal in den Armen gehalten habe, wusste ich, dass daraus nichts wird.

Es gibt schlicht keinen besser passenden Namen für ihn, als den, den er jetzt hat. Er sieht nun mal sowohl Jem als auch Jerry erschreckend ähnlich. Und auch wenn alle Leute glauben, Jerry wäre das genaue Ebenbild von Dad, genauso wie Una von unserer Mum, dann haben sie nur teilweise Recht.

Weil, auch wenn sonst alles stimmt, die Haare tun es nicht. Una hat Dads Haare, die viel feiner und dünner sind, als die von Jerry und Mum – und eben Jamie. Ehrlich gesagt ist das eine der lebendigsten Erinnerungen, die ich an Mum habe: ihre wundervollen Haare.

Jeden Abend hat sie sie geöffnet und Una und mich gerufen hat und wir durften ihre Haare dann kämen und flechten und frisieren. Das war immer so, jeden Abend – bis zu letzt."

„Aber", fuhr Faith dann betont fröhlich fort, wie, um das Thema abzuschließen, „ich habe Dad versprochen, dass ich meinen nächsten Sohn auf jeden Fall nach ihm benenne – und wehe dem, der mir zuvorkommt!"

Rilla lachte, wurde dann aber schnell wieder ernst. „Das… das ist genau das, was ich…", sie brach ab.

„Ich weiß", Faith nickte verständnisvoll, „ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, ich hätte nicht darüber nachgedacht, Jamie hier nach Walter zu benennen – vor der Geburt, meine ich –, aber dann ist mir klar geworden, dass dieses Recht dir zusteht, dir allein."

„Danke", Rilla lächelte etwas, schien aber weiterhin tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Wir waren in Courcelette, weißt du. An seinem Grab", bemerkte sie nach einigen Sekunden der Stille, „Ken und ich, kurz bevor wir nach Paris weitergefahren sind.

Und… es war schön und schrecklich zugleich. Irgendwie hat es… das Grab zu sehen hat seinen Tod zu etwas so schrecklich realem gemacht. Als ob er dadurch erst wirklich tot ist, unabänderlich, unwiederbringlich, endgültig _tot_."

Rillas Blick verlor sich wieder, bevor sie sich erneut sammelte und sich der Hauch eines Lächelns auf ihr Gesicht legte.

„Der Tag an dem wir in Courcelette waren… das war auch der Tag, an dem mir klar geworden ist, dass ich… ein Kind erwarte."

Jetzt lächelte sie richtig und auch Faith war sichtlich erfreut. „Und, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich bin beinahe lächerlich glücklich", gab Rilla zu, „und Ken geht es genauso. Auch wenn er dazu neigt, mich in Watte zu packen. Als ob ich zerbrechlich wäre oder so."

„Oh, das ist normal" winkte Faith ab, „hat Jem auch gemacht. Damit wirst du leben müssen. Aber was anderes: wann ist es soweit?"

„Mitte Dezember hat der Arzt in Paris gesagt", antwortete Rilla und lächelte schon wieder, „verrückter Gedanke: ich und Mutter sein. Aber irgendwie auch schön und… und es hat vieles leichter gemacht. Walters Tod und das Grab, meine ich.

Als ob Gott uns dieses Kind geschenkt hat, um uns zu helfen, um uns zu zeigen, dass es immer weitergeht, egal was kommt."


	16. Unbeschriebene Seiten

**Unbeschriebene Seiten**

Wie in den vorangegangenen Jahren auch, traf man sich während der Sommermonate wieder in Glen. Una begann, sich im Dorf und besonders in der Kirchengemeinde zu engagieren und half außerdem ihrer Schwester, indem sie Rillas Unterricht von früher fortsetze und oft auf ihren kleinen Neffen aufpasste.

Jerry und Nan dagegen, die in einem knappen Jahr heiraten würden, verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit „herumzuturteln", wie Carl es ausdrückte, und sich ihre Zukunft in solch schillernden Farben auszumalen, dass selbst Nans scheinbar grenzenlose Fantasie irgendwann ausgeschöpft war.

Faith und Jem lebten immer noch glücklich in ihrem Häuschen, auch wenn Jems Arbeit merklich mehr wurde und Faith die Abende immer öfter alleine vor dem kleinen Kamin verbrachte und auf ihren Gatten wartete, der selten vor Mitternacht heimkehrte.

Rilla und Ken standen dagegen irgendwo zwischen purer Glückseligkeit und Freude auf das Kind und Sturmgewittern, begleitet von teilweise heftigen Auseinandersetzungen, woran Rillas Stimmungsschwankungen nicht ganz unschuldig waren.

Shirley und Persis, deren Freundschaft seit Rillas Geburtstag zwei Jahre zuvor immer tiefer und vertrauter geworden war, wurde immer wieder eine Beziehung angedichtet und so manche alte Klatschbase in Glen hörte schon seit langem Hochzeitsglocken läuten.

Aber sobald man Persis damit konfrontierte, lachte sie nur und verwies auf verschiedene Verehrer in Toronto, von denen sie manchen gegenüber nicht abgeneigt war. Shirley selbst stand meistens nur dabei und wie immer konnte in seinem Gesicht niemand auch nur das geringste lesen.

Die einzigen, die sich also nicht mit Liebesdingen herumschlagen mussten, waren Di, die weiterhin von ihrer Lehrerinnentätigkeit völlig ausgefüllt und zufrieden schien und sich heimlich über die Probleme ihrer Geschwister amüsierte, und Carl.

Zumindest war es das, was man in Glen dachte. Denn als Carl Anfang August als Letzter heimkehrte, brachte er eine Überraschung mit, die sie alle bessern belehren sollte.

* * *

Er hatte seine Ankunft nicht angekündigt, sondern stand plötzlich im Wohnzimmer des Pfarrhauses, grinste wie das viel zitierte Honigkuchenpferd und verkündete: „Vater, Mutter Rosemary, ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen."

Er wies auf eine junge Frau, die mit ihm hereingekommen war. Sie hatte feuerrotes Haar, das nur schwer gebändigt unter einem Hut steckte, und die durchdringendsten, blausten Augen, die man sich vorstellen konnte.

Etwas unsicher stand sie ihm Türrahmen, immer noch in einen dunklen, etwas abgetragenen Mantel gekleidet, und klammerte sie an einen arg ramponierten Lederkoffer. Ein schüchternes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, aber ihre Augen sprangen nervös im Raum herum.

John und Rosemary wechselten einen Blick. Wer war dieses Mädchen? Und warum hatte Carl sie mitgebracht? Der Blonde grinste nur noch breiter, machte eine Kunstpause, bevor er des Rätsels Lösung lieferte: „Jane Meredith – meine Frau."

Darauf folgte erstmal ungläubiges Schweigen. Sie hatten mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht _damit_.

Sicher, von Carl waren sie einiges gewohnt, von Insekten und Reptilien, über durchaus unverschämte Kommentare, bis hin zu Cracker, seiner zahmen Schützengrabenratte, die er mit nach Kanada geschmuggelt hatte und die jetzt bei ihm lebte, aber dass er plötzlich eine Ehefrau aus dem Hut zauberte, dass schockte seine Eltern dann doch.

Bevor sie sich soweit gefasste hatten, dass sie etwas sagen konnten, kam Una aus der Küche.

„Carl", rief sie freudig aus und umarmte ihren Bruder, „wie schön, das du wieder zurück bist." Erst dann fiel ihr die Stille im Zimmer und schließlich auch die unbekannte Frau auf.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte sie und sah alarmiert von einem zum anderen. Keiner antwortete.

„Carl hat geheiratet", kam es plötzlich aus einer Ecke, in der Bruce, bisher unbemerkt, gesessen und alles beobachtete hatte.

„Geheiratet?", langsam drehte Una sich zu ihrem jüngeren Bruder an, der sie immer noch angrinste.

„Wer hat denn jetzt schon wieder geheiratet?", wollte in dem Moment Jerry wissen, der soeben von einem Spaziergang mit Nan zurückgekehrt war, „oh, hallo Carl. Guten Abend Miss…"

Hilfe suchend sah er seinen Bruder an.

„Mrs.", verbesserte der wie beiläufig, „Meredith."

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Mere…", Jerry brach ab und fuhr herum, „Meredith? MRS. Meredith? Möchtest du mir etwas sagen, Carl?"

„Dir etwas sagen?", Carl tat, als würde er nachdenken und nickte dann, „doch ja. Ich möchte die meine Frau vorstellen. Jane, Jerry. Jerry, Jane."

„Hallo", grüßte Jane schüchtern. Jerry starrte sie nur an. Ihm hatte es anscheinend die Sprache verschlagen.

Stattdessen ergriff Rosemary das Wort: „Nun, dann willkommen in der Familie, Jane. Ich darf dich doch Jane nennen?"

„Natürlich", Jane nickte und lächelte, dankbar, dass jemand sie zur Kenntnis nahm und dabei auch noch so freundlich war.

„Ich bin Rosemary, Carls Stiefmutter", fuhr Rosemary jetzt fort, „das hier ist John, sein Vater und die beiden sind Una und Jerry, seine Geschwister. Und das dort drüben ist Bruce, mein Sohn. Faith, Carls andere Schwester…"

„…lebt mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn nicht weit von hier", vervollständigte Jane, „ich weiß. Carl hat mir alles erzählt."

„Wann habt ihr beide denn geheiratet? Und wie kommt es, dass wir erst jetzt davon erfahren?", wollte jetzt John von seinem Sohn wissen.

„Im Mai", erwiderte der betont lässig, „am 3., um genau zu sein. Es war eine sehr spontane Entscheidung. Nur der Pfarrer, Jane und ich."

„Und deine Familie war auch nicht anwesend?", fragte Rosemary und bot ihrer neuen Schwiegertochter einen Platz an. Carl brachte derweil mit Jerrys und Bruces Hilfe die Mäntel und Koffer nach draußen.

„Ich… ich habe keine Familie mehr", antwortete Jane leise, „meine Eltern und mein Bruder sind vor beinahe neun Jahren bei einem Zugunglück ums Leben gekommen. Ich war damals gerade elf."

„Das tut mir Leid", mitfühlend sah Rosemary die junge Frau an. Una kam ebenfalls näher und drückte Janes Hand. Sehr kurz nur, aber trotz allem gelang es ihr, mit dieser Geste das größtmögliche Mitgefühl auszudrücken.

„Es geht schon", Jane rang um ein Lächeln.

„Und wie hast du meinen Sohn kennen gelernt?", erkundigte sich jetzt John, halb weil er es wissen wollte, halb um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich arbeite in einem Café und irgendwann Anfang Januar hat Carl bei uns einen Kaffee getrunken und weil es ansonsten leer war, sind wir ins Gespräch gekommen", gab Jane Auskunft, „wir haben uns gut verstanden und uns öfter getroffen und… na ja, im Mai kam Carl dann auf die Idee, zu heiraten und… hier sind wir."

Etwas hilflos zuckte sie mit den Achseln und grinste schief.

„Nun, dann kann ich nur die Worte meiner Frau wiederholen", bemerkte John freundlich, „‚willkommen in der Familie, Jane.'" Jane lächelte, offenbar mehr als erleichtert, dass alles so glimpflich abgelaufen und ihre neue Familie so nett war.

Auch von allen anderen wurde die neue Mrs. Meredith mit offenen Armen empfangen und mit ihrem freundlichen, zurückhaltenden Wesen – und nicht zuletzt wegen ihrer roten Haaren – passte sie sich sehr gut an und verstand sich prompt mit allen bestens.

Mit der Zeit taute sie auch mehr und mehr auf und wurde immer fröhlicher. Carl platzte beinahe vor Stolz und Glück, hörte aber trotzdem sehr genau zu, als Ken und Jem ihm nur halb im Spaß ‚Tipps für eine glückliche Ehe' gaben.

Als Jem bei „deine Frau ist wichtiger als alles sonst, selbst als dein Job" angekommen war, brach Faith in schallendes Gelächter aus und selbst Jem wurde klar, wie dumm er sich anhören musste, also vermied er dieses Thema tunlichst für den Rest des Sommers.

Der neigte sich mal wieder viel, _viel _zu schnell seinem Ende zu, wie eigentlich jeder fand, und mit der Geburt des kleinen Thomas Douglas, Marys und Millers zweitem Sohn, am 9. September, knapp ein Jahr nach der Geburt seines älteren Bruders Alec, einen glücklichen Abschluss fand.

* * *

Doch trotz der Schnelligkeit, mit der der Sommer vorübergegangen war, zauberte die Erinnerung Rilla, als sie Monate später im Wohnzimmer des Traumhauses am Kamin saß und den leichten Regen draußen vor dem Fenster beobachtete, ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. 

Langsam jedoch verschwand es, als ihr etwas gänzlich anderes einfiel. Den Blick immer noch auf den Regennassen Garten gerichtete, wandten sich Rillas Gedanken einem anderen Thema zu: dem Krieg.

Denn übermorgen, am 11.11, vor genau drei Jahren hatte er geendet, der große Krieg. Der Krieg, der neben Walter so viele andere Männer in den Tod gerissen hatte. Für eine, vielleicht auch zwei oder drei, Minuten blieb Rilla still sitzen, dann seufzte sie leise und drehte den Blick.

In einer Vase auf dem Tisch befand sich bereits roter Mohn, ganz so, wie er auf den Felder in Flandern blühte. Langsam, beinahe zögerlich streckte Rilla die Hand aus und wollte eine der Blüten berühren, zuckte dann jedoch zurück.

Ein wenig genervt runzelte sie die Stirn. In der letzten Zeit waren die Wehen immer häufiger geworden, aber es hatte sich doch jedes Mal nur um Vorwehen gehandelt, die zwar anzeigten, dass die Geburt bevorstand, aber, wie Rilla fand, außer Schmerz nicht wirklich viel mit sich brachten.

Diese Wehen waren es auch, die sie dazu gebracht hatten, so früh nach Glen zurück zu reisen, wollte Rilla doch, dass ihr Kind auf der Insel zu Welt kam, obwohl es doch eigentlich erst in anderthalb Monaten zur Welt kommen sollte.

Sie seufzte und wandte sich dem Buch zu, das sich neben einer Teetasse und dem Mohnstrauß auf dem Tischen neben ihr befand. Nur Minuten später allerdings folgte die nächste Wehe, gefolgt von einer weiteren, die sie dazu brachte, die Teetasse fallen zu lassen.

Klirrend zerbarst sie auf dem Holzboden und kaum zehn Sekunden später betrat Ken, der in seinem Arbeitszimmer gearbeitet hatte, den Raum.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Rilla?", fragte er, sichtlich alarmiert und wie immer überbesorgt.

„Ich glaube", erwiderte sie betont ruhig, „du kannst Jem und Dad Bescheid sagen, dass unser Kind auf die Welt möchte."


	17. Die Finsternis des Lichts

**Die Finsternis des Lichts**

Ken rief sofort Jem an, der mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn herüberkam und schnell die Kontrolle über die Situation erlangte. Er wies Ken an, Rilla nach oben zu bringen und sie hinzulegen.

Eigentlich gab es keinen direkten Grund, anzunehmen, dass die Geburt nicht normal verlaufen würde, aber irgendetwas, vielleicht Rillas Unwohlsein in den letzten Monaten, vielleicht ihre starken Wehen, vielleicht der panische Blick in den Augen seiner Schwester, vielleicht aber auch nur eine böse Vorahnung, veranlasste Jem dazu, seinen Vater anzurufen, obwohl er Geburten mittlerweile sehr gut alleine bewältigen konnte.

Anne kam mit ihrem Mann hinunter zum Traumhaus und blieb bei Faith im Wohnzimmer, den schlafenden Jamie auf dem Schoß. Ken verschwand, nachdem Gilbert ihn hinaus geschickt hatte, in sein Arbeitszimmer und sein Blick verhieß nichts gutes.

Tatsächlich sollte sich Jems Vorahnung bewahrheiten.

Die Nacht brach an und verstrich. Faith war irgendwann aus schierer Erschöpfung auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, ihren kleinen Sohn an sicht gedrückt, beobachtet von Anne, die kein Auge würde zutun können, bis sie ihr Kind in Sicherheit wusste.

Ken verließ sein Arbeitszimmer nicht, ebenso wenig Jem und Gilbert Rillas Bett. Und dass das kein gutes Zeichen sein konnte, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Irgendwann in den Morgenstunden kam Gilbert dann doch herunter, aber nur, um Dr. Parker in Lowbridge anzurufen und um Hilfe zu bitten.

Danach verschwand er wieder, ein Schatten der Sorge auf dem Gesicht. Faith erwachte und ein Blick in das Gesicht ihrer Schwiegermutter sagte ihr alles, was sie wissen musste. Sie kümmerte sich um Jamie und bereitete sogar ein kleines Frühstück, das niemand aß, während Anne in Ingleside anrief und der besorgten Familie erzählte, was sie wusste.

Nicht lange danach kam Dr. Parker und Jem wurde von seinem Vater ins Gästezimmer geschickt, dass er sich ausruhte, um später Gilbert selbst abzulösen.

Mittags kamen Owen und Leslie, die am vorigen Abend in Ingleside gewesen waren und, nachdem Nachricht von Rillas Niederkunft und Jems Sorge deswegen gekommen war, entschieden hatten, die Nacht dort zu verbringen.

Nach einigen Stunden gingen sie auch wieder zurück, in Begleitung von Jamie und Faith, die zwar versucht hatte, zu protestieren, sich dann aber den strengen Worten ihres Mannes gebeugt hatte.

Nan und Jerry kamen als nächsten und hielten ihre Wacht, damit auch Anne sich etwas ausruhen konnte. Jerry musste irgendwann gehen, aber Nan blieb und bald kamen neben den drei Fords auch Shirley, Una und Di und auch Faith ließ es sicht nicht nehmen, die zweite Nacht wieder im Traumhaus zu sein.

Jamie ließ sie allerdings dieses Mal bei Rosemary und ihrem Vater zurück. So verstrich der 10.11 voller Sorge und die nächste Nacht brach an.

Die meiste Zeit herrschte Schweigen im kleinen Wohnzimmer des Traumhauses, aber als man um Mitternacht schwach die Kirchenglocken schlagen hörte, durchbrach Shirley diese Stille.

„11. November: Jahrestag des Waffenstillstands", bemerkte er trocken und zynisch, begleitet von einem dermaßen humorlosen Lachen, dass Nan, die neben ihm saß, unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.

„Persis und ich", fuhr Shirley fort, immer noch ein sehr bitteres Grinsen auf den Lippen, „wollten euch eigentlich heute sagen, dass wir uns verlobt haben."

Persis seufzte leise. Die anderen sahen auf, wenn sie denn nicht gerade eingenickt waren, und nickten dem jungen Paar kurz zu oder murmelten etwas unverständliches. Für Glückwünsche schien kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt.

„Es ist grausam", bemerkte Leslie nach einigen Minuten leise, „heute vor drei Jahren hat dieser grässliche Krieg geendet. Natürlich ist es kein Tag zum Freuen, aber _so_ sollte er auch nicht sein…" Sie seufzte.

Wieder sagte niemand etwas darauf und wieder legte sich schweigen über den Raum. Oben konnte man schwach erahnen, wie Gilbert und Dr. Parker miteinander redeten. Jem schlief im Gästezimmer. Von Rilla war nichts zu hören.

Dann öffnete sich eine Türe, Schritte erklangen auf der Treppe und Gilbert betrat den Raum.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Anne sofort und sah ihren Mann nahezu flehend an. Gilbert schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Sie ist sehr, sehr schwach. Die bisherige Geburt hat sie sehr mitgenommen und wir sind nicht weiter, als wir es vor neun Stunden waren."

Anne schluckte: „Das Kind…?" „Lebt, soweit wir es beurteilen können", erwiderte Gilbert, ging hinüber zu seiner Tasche, die auf einem Stuhl stand und kramte darin herum.

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Leslie jetzt voller Sorge. Gilbert antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich nur um und hob ein silbrig glänzendes Gerät hoch.

„Was…?", begann Di, wurde aber von jemand anderem unterbrochen: „Eine Geburtszange?"

Alle drehten sich um und sahen Ken im Türrahmen stehen. Er war die meiste Zeit alleine in seinem Arbeitszimmer gewesen, schien aber durch die Stimmen alarmiert worden zu sein. Er wirkte schrecklich müde, aber ansonsten zeigte sein Gesicht keinerlei Gefühlsregung.

Nachdem sie ihren Sohn gesehen hatte, war Leslie halb aufgesprungen, als wollte sie zu ihm gehen und ihn trösten, aber Owen legte eine Hand auf ihrem Arm und sie ließ sich resigniert wieder auf ihren Platz sinken.

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben, um vielleicht noch ihr aller Leben zu können", erwiderte Gilbert jetzt. Ken nickte langsam, ging dann hinüber zum Esstisch, setzte sich und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Keiner sagte etwas, nur Gilbert drehte sich um und ging nach oben, wo er erst Jem weckte und dann mit seinem Sohn wieder im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Währenddessen saß man unten in stummer Anspannung und wartete darauf, dass etwas, irgendetwas, passieren würde.

Es war schließlich Ken, der sich zuerst regte, als er aufstand, zu einem Schrank ging und eine Whiskeyflasche herausholte. Er goss sich ein Glas voll und stürzte es in einem Zug herunter.

Es war nicht viel später, als sich die Türe zum Schlafzimmer wieder öffnete. Doch statt Stille oder leisem Gemurmel, hörte man dieses Mal klar und deutlich das Schreien eines Kindes!

Dann betrat Jem das Wohnzimmer, in seinem Arm nicht ein, sondern direkt zwei Bündel, von denen eins lautstark auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Ein gesunder Junge", erwiderte Jem auf Kens fragenden Blick auf das schreiende Baby. „Das andere ist ein Mädchen", fügte er noch hinzu, „schwach, aber auch gesund."

Ken nickte und für einige Sekunden betrachtete er seine Kinder schweigend, dann wandte er den Blick ab, als ertrüge er den Anblick nicht länger.

„Rilla…?", er schien seine Frage nicht beenden zu können, aber Jem verstand.

„Sie lebt und ist bei Bewusstsein, aber sehr schwach", antwortete er langsam, „wir wissen nicht…" Jetzt war es an Jem, abzubrechen, aber jeder wusste, was er hatte sagen wollen.

„Kann ich zu ihr?", fragte Ken zwar, wirkte dabei aber, als würde er ein ‚nein' nicht als Antwort akzeptieren. Jem nickte und übergab beide Kinder an ihrem Vater, damit dieser ihn mit hoch nehmen konnte.

Dort verließen Gilbert und Dr. Parker taktvoll das Zimmer und ließen Ken mit seiner Frau und ihren Kindern allein. Rilla lag im Bett, war blass und kraftlos und so still, dass Ken nur am gelegentlichen Zwinkern sah, dass sie überhaupt lebte.

„Ein Junge und ein Mädchen", seine Stimme klang merkwürdig belegt, „Jem sagt, sie sind gesund." Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Rillas Lippen, als sie den Kopf wandte, um ihre Kinder zu betrachten.

„Er hat Walters Augen", bemerkte sie leise, als sie den Jungen betrachtete. Etwas überrascht stellte Ken fest, dass sie Recht hatte. Es waren tatsächlich Walters Augen.

„Walter", wisperte Rilla leise und betrachtete ihr Kind zärtlich, „Walter Kenneth Ford."

Dann blickte sie ihre Tochter an, die, mit Ausnahme von den Augen, die Kens waren, ihrer Mutter so ähnlich war wie der kleine Walter ihrem Vater.

„Sie soll Leslie Alice heißen", fuhr Rilla leise fort, "nach deiner Mutter und weil mit Alice Selwyn ja damals irgendwie alles angefangen hat."

Für die nächsten Minuten schwiegen beide, Rilla glücklich, Ken besorgt, bevor sie irgendwann so erschöpft war, dass er mit den Zwillingen das Zimmer verließ, um sie schlafen zu lassen.

Er brachte die beiden Kindern nach unten zu ihren Verwandten, verkündete die Namen und wollte sich gerade wieder zurückziehen, da fing Gilbert ihn ab.

„Ich möchte ehrlich sein, Kenneth", begann er, offenbar nach Worten suchend, „die Geburt war unglaublich schwer für Rilla und auch für die Babys. Der Junge scheint gesund zu sein, das Mädchen ist schwächlicher, als er mir gefällt, aber auch sie ist außer Lebensgefahr."

Ken nickte, hatte er das doch schon von Jem gehört. „Was ist mit Rilla?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Gilbert seufzte: „Wir können nicht sicher sagen, ob sie durchkommt, aber es gibt auf jeden Fall Hoffnung für sie und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende für sie tun, aber… wo es keinerlei Hoffnung gibt, ist… sie wird nie wieder Kinder haben können."

Ken nickte und irgendwie schaffte er es zurück in sein Büro. Die Sorge der letzten Stunden, dann die Verwunderung und Freude als er die Zwillinge gesehen hatte, nur wieder vermischt mit Sorge um Rilla und jetzt… _das_.

Fast kam es ihm vor, als wäre es zu viel. Zu viel, um es zu begreifen, um damit klar zu kommen. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar. Wir konnte es sein, dass Freude und Trauer zu nahe aneinander lagen?

Wie konnte es sein, dass er an dem Tag, an dem Gott ihm zwei Kinder geschenkt, er ihm gleichzeitig alle weiteren genommen hatte? Und was, wenn…

Ken wagte er nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, wagte nicht, sich auch nur zu fragen, was passieren würde, wenn sich Gilberts ach so hoffnungsvolles und mitfühlendes Versprechen nicht bewahrheiten würde. Was passieren würde, wenn er zwar zwei gesunde Kinder bekommen, dafür aber seine Frau würde genommen kriegen.

Eine Unfruchtbarkeit schien dagegen wie eine lächerliche Lappalie und sollte Rilla das hier überleben, so schwor Ken sich, niemals auch nur einmal damit zu hadern, dass ihnen nur zwei Kindern vergönnt waren.


	18. Nachtzeit

**Nachtzeit**

Rilla schlug die Augen auf. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, was genau sie geweckt hatte. Draußen tobte zwar ein schlimmer Sturm, Donner grollte und der Wind pfiff ums Haus, aber Unwetter hatten ihren Schlaf nicht mehr beeinträchtigt, seit sie acht Jahre alt war.

Und selbst damals war alles gut gewesen, wenn die zu Shirley ins Bett gekrabbelt und nicht mehr allein gewesen war und jetzt lag Ken neben ihr, friedlich schlafend. Rilla lauschte für ein paar Sekunden und vernahm dann ein leises Weinen.

Leise, um Ken nicht zu wecken, stand sie auf und ging hinüber ins Nebenzimmer. Einer der Säuglinge, die dort in ihren Wiegen lag, weinte leise und streckte Rilla, nachdem er sie erkannt hatte, flehend die Ärmchen entgegen.

Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie hinging und ihre Tochter hochhob.

Sofort kuschelte sich das kleine Mädchen näher an seine Mutter und hörte auf zu weinen. Rilla begann auf und ab zu gehen und sprach leise mit dem Kind.

„Hattest du Angst, meine Kleine? Du musst dich ja schrecklich gefürchtet haben, bei so einem schlimmen Gewitter. Und dann warst du auch noch ganz alleine. Aber jetzt ist Mummy ja da, jetzt brauchst du keine Angst mehr haben…"

So fuhr sie einige Minuten fort, bis ihre Tochter eingeschlafen schien, aber sobald sie sie hinlegen wollte, schlug das Mädchen die Augen sofort wieder auf und begann zu weinen.

So fuhr Rilla fort herumzugehen, musste sich allerdings irgendwann hinsetzten, denn immerhin war es schon Juni, die kleine Ally somit bereits sieben Monate alt und dementsprechend schwer.

Sie versuchte noch zwei weitere Male, Ally hinzulegen, aber jedes Mal protestierte das Mädchen lauthals und setzte Rilla sich in den Sessel neben der Wiege und behielt Ally auf dem Schoß und versank in Vorfreude auf Nans bevorstehende Hochzeit am 9. August und den anstehenden Besuch in Glen.

Aber, wie als hätte er es irgendwie gespürt, schlug in dem Moment auch Walt seine Augen auf, krakeelte laut und wollte ebenfalls hochgenommen werden. Irgendwie schaffte Rilla es, das zu tun und sich beide Kinder auf ihre Knie zu setzen.

Zufrieden brabbelten beide in Babysprache miteinander und sahen ihre Mutter zwischenzeitlich Beifall heischend an, ganz so, als würde sie eine verständliche Geschichte erzählen und erwarten, dass sie ihnen zuhörte.

Rilla lächelte zwar jedes Mal aufmunternd, konzentrierte sich ansonsten aber wenig auf das Geklapper des Babys. Stattdessen drifteten ihre Gedanken zurück, an den 20. November des letzten Jahres, als man ihr, nach Tagen der Ungewissheit, zwei Neuigkeiten überbracht hatte.

Zum einen hatte ihr Vater ihr und allen verkündet, dass sie tatsächlich _leben_ würde, so merkwürdig es gerade ihr selber schien. Kens Nachricht dagegen war weit weniger erfreulich gewesen…

* * *

„_Ken?", fragte Rilla ihrem Mann, der an ihrer Bettkante saß und Klein-Ally hielt, „was ist los?" Ken wusste, dass jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt war – wenn es so einen denn gab – aber so sehr er es versuchte, er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. _

„_Nichts. Ich war nur in Gedanken", erwiderte er stattdessen und lächelte, um sie zu beruhigen. Rilla schien zwar zu spüren, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte, aber sie fragte nicht weiter nach. _

„_Das mit Shirley und Persis sind wunderbare Nachrichten, nicht wahr?", plauderte sie stattdessen weiter und streichelte Walts Köpfchen, „sie haben uns wohl alle ziemlich überrascht, immerhin haben sie noch bis vor zwei Monaten behauptet, nur sehr gute Freunde zu sein. _

_Aber ich glaube, es ist gut für sie. Für sie beide. Shirley braucht einfach jemand fröhlichen, unbeschwerten an seiner Seite, der ihn mitreißen kann und Persis ist genau das. Und im Gegenzug brauchte sie seine ruhige, verlässliche Art. Praktisch als Fels in der Brandung." _

_Ken nickte: „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Wie immer." Das letzte war mit einem Augenzwinkern gesagt und Rilla lachte leise, aber keiner von beiden meinte es wirklich. Dafür war die angespannte Atmosphäre, die von Ken ausging, viel zu drückend. _

„_Ich muss gestehen, dass ich hoffe, dass sie sich mit Kindern noch etwas Zeit lassen. Und wenn nicht, dann sollen sie doch bitte zuerst ein Mädchen haben. Immerhin hatte ich geplant, unseren nächsten Sohn nach deinem Vater zu benennen. Was hältst du davon?", fragend sah Rilla Ken an. _

_Er wich ihrem Blick aus. „Rilla, ich…", zischend stieß er den Atem aus, den er unmerklich angehalten hatte, „Die Geburt… sie hat… sie hat zuviel Schaden angerichtet… Du… du wirst nie wieder Kinder haben können. Und wenn doch, dann wirst du daran… nun ja, sterben." _

_Rilla sagte nicht, sah ihn nur an. Und hinter dem gebrochenen Blick in ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass sie es gewusste hatte. Tief in ihr drin hatte die ganze Zeit über Bescheid gewusst. Und doch nicht aufgehört auf ein Wunder zu hoffen. Bis jetzt._

„_Nie mehr?", fragte sie leise, wie, um sich zu vergewissern. Ken nickte langsam, streckte dann die Hand aus, um ihre Wange zu berühren, um sie irgendwie zu trösten, aber Rilla wandte das Gesicht ab. _

„_Sieht so aus, als wäre ich selbst dafür nicht gut genug", sie lachte bitter, „da ist es schon meine einzige wichtige Aufgabe, Kinder zur Welt zu bringen und noch nicht einmal das kriege ich hin." _

„_Was redest du da?", verwirrt wie besorgt sah Ken sie an, wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, aber wieder wich Rilla seiner Berührung aus. _

„_Na, das ist doch offensichtlich", kurz sah sie ihn an, blickte dann wieder weg, „du wolltest immer viele Kinder, ein ganzes Haus voll. Und jetzt ist es meine Schuld, dass diese Kindern niemals geboren werden. Ich habe also versagt – mal wieder." _

„_Es ist nicht deine Schuld, verdammt", Ken merkte nicht, dass er laut geworden war, ebenso wenig wie er mitbekam, dass Walt zu weinen anfing und auch Ally leise wimmerte, beide offensichtlich erschrocken über den plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel._

„_Wessen denn dann?", fragte Rilla und erhob ebenfalls ihre Stimme. _

„_Keine Ahnung", herrschte Ken zurück, „aber es ist nicht mehr deine Schuld als es meine ist." _

_Rilla sagte nichts mehr, sondern versuchte ihren Sohn zu trösten, aber an ihrem Blick erkannte Ken, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte. Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft in dem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen. _

„_Es war einfach ein Unglück, Rilla. Niemand kann etwas dafür, du am allerwenigsten", versuchte er sie weiter zu überzeugen, diesmal allerdings sehr viel ruhiger als noch Sekunden zuvor. _

„_Doch", widersprach Rilla leise und wandte das Gesicht ab, „ich… ich wollte nie viele Kinder. Aber wo du doch welche wolltest… da habe ich eben beschlossen, nicht so egoistisch zu sein… aber wirklich gewollt habe ich es trotzdem nicht… und das hier… das ist jetzt die Strafe dafür." _

_Ken wollte etwas sagen, wollte widersprechen, aber Rilla fuhr bereits fort: „Das Verrückteste ist, dass ich _jetzt_, wo ich die Zwillinge habe, tatsächlich welche will." Sie lacht wieder, humorlos und bitter._

_Ken beugte sich vor, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und diesmal ließ sie es geschehen, schmiegte ihr Gesicht sogar gegen seine Handfläche und schloss die Augen. _

„_Wir haben zwei wunderschöne, gesunde Kinder", erinnerte er sie leise, „und was das wichtigste überhaupt ist, du wirst auch wieder gesund werden. Mehr zählt für mich nicht." _

_Rilla öffnete die Augen und versuchte sich an einem schwachen Lächeln. Aber wieder waren es ihre Augen, die sie verrieten, die Ken genau sagten, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte, niemals glauben würde und dass sie sich ihr Leben lang Vorwürfe machen würde. _

„_Könntest du mich für ein paar Minuten allein lassen?", fragte Rilla leise und sah ihn bittend an. Ken wirkte nicht sehr angetan von der Idee nickte aber und nahm Walt aus ihren Armen. _

_Dann hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und legte beide Kinder in ihre Wiegen, bevor er den Raum verließ. Rilla blieb zurück, weinte leise und trauerte für die Kinder, die hätten geboren werden sollen, aber niemals würden._

* * *

Bevor Rilla ihre Gedanken weiterspinnen konnte, hörte sie Geräusche aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. Ein Blick auf Ally und Walt, die sie aus wachen Augen ansahen, dann stand sie auf, legte beide trotz Protest zurück und ging hinüber.

Ken, den sie friedlich schlafend zurückgelassen hatte, warf sich jetzt unruhig im Bett hin und her, murmelte etwas, das Rilla nicht verstand, schrie zwischendurch auf und versuchte mit den Händen einen unsichtbaren Gegner abzuwehren.

Das Bettzeug und sein Pyjama waren komplett durchgeschwitzt. Rilla seufzte leise. Sie hatte gehofft, dass die Alpträume mit der Zeit nachlassen würden, aber das war nicht der Fall.

Manchmal kamen sie zwei bis drei Mal in der Woche, manchmal einen Monat lang nicht, aber wiederkommen taten sie immer.

Von Faith wusste sie, dass es kaum eine Nacht gab, in der Jem nicht von einem oder gar mehreren Alpträumen geplagt wurde, also kam Ken anscheinend noch gut weg, aber zu sehen, wie der Krieg ihn selbst über drei Jahre nach dessen Ende noch quälte, fand Rilla von Mal zu Mal schwerer zu ertragen.

Sie ging hinüber zum Bett und kniete sich neben Ken. Sanft schüttelte sie ihn. Sofort schlug er die Augen auf, sah für einen Moment alarmiert um sich, entspannte sich dann aber, als er seine Frau erkannte.

„Wieder ein Alptraum", bemerkte er mit einer Bitterkeit in der Stimme, die Rilla nur zu gut kannte. Sie wusste, wie sehr er diese Träume hasste, nicht nur um ihrer selbst Willen, sondern auch, weil er sich nicht gegen sie wehren konnte.

„Warum bist du nicht im Bett?", fragte Ken plötzlich und sah sie an, „du zitterst ja!"

Überrascht stellte Rilla fest, dass er Recht hatte. Ihr Nachthemd bot wenig Wärme und es war schätzungsweise schon gut zwei Stunden her, dass sie aufgewacht war.

„Ally hat sich vor dem Gewitter erschreckt", erklärte sie jetzt, „und jetzt mag sie nicht mehr einschlafen. Walt auch nicht."

„Dann hol sie", schlug Ken vor, „ich kann verstehen, dass sie nicht alleine sein wollen."

Rilla lächelte und nickte, dann tat sie eben das, legte die Babys und schlüpfte zurück unter die Decke und in Kens Arme, beide Kinder immer noch fest an sich gedrückt. Draußen tobte das Gewitter ungebremst weiter.

Kein Stern stand am Himmel.


	19. Sternenkind

**Sternenkind**

Asteria Faith Blythe.

Das war der Name, den Faith ihrer Tochter gab und über den ganz Glen redete. Woher ‚Asteria' kam, konnte sich überhaupt niemand vorstellen und das Faith ihrem Kind ausgerechnet den eigenen Namen zum Zweitnamen gab, wurde allgemein als schlechtes Omen betrachtet.

Und das der Name auch noch Faith war (englisch für Glaube) heizte den Gerüchten noch mehr aus. Faith und Jem ignorierten das Gerede und auch alle die Menschen, die ihnen nahe standen, äußerten sich nicht dazu, größtenteils wohl auch, weil sie selber keine Antwort gewusst hätten.

Denn der Name _war_ befremdlich. Und die Bedeutung dahinter vertraute Faith nur wenigen Menschen an. Zuerst natürlich Jem, dann Una und Rosemary, schließlich auch Anne und ihren Töchtern.

„Wir wollten sie Meredith nennen, aber… sie war so blass, mit ihren dunklen Haaren und Augen…", hatte sie leise, aber gefasst erklärt, „Faith… der Name kommt nicht von meinem eigenen, sondern von ‚faith', Glaube… und Asteria… das ist die griechische Sternengöttin… mir gefällt der Gedanke, dass sie jetzt dort oben bei den Sternen ist…"

Denn Faith' Tochter war tot.

Seit Geburt und Tod des Kindes am 2. Februar 1923 zog Faith sich sehr zurück, verbrachte die meisten Nächte wachend am Bett ihres Sohnes, aß nicht, schlief kaum und weigerte sich auch sonst, _irgendetwas_ anderes zu tun, als in ihrem Zimmer am Fenster zu sitzen und hinab aufs Regenbogental zu blicken.

Sie ertrug die Gegenwart von Nan und Mary, beide schwanger, nicht, wollte außer ihrem Sohn kein anderes Kind sehen und ging selbst ihrem Mann aus dem Weg.

Wenn überhaupt, dann flüchtete sie sich zu Anne, Rilla und Rosemary, waren das doch die einzigen Menschen, die wirklich verstanden.

Anne hatte ebenfalls ihre kleine, blasse Tochter begraben müssen, Rilla trauerte noch immer um den Verlust der Kinder, denen es nicht vergönnt war, geboren zu werden und auch Rosemary war nach einer Fehlgeburt im Jahre 1909 nie wieder dieselbe gewesen.

So verstanden sie Faith' Trauer wohl am besten, aber Anne und Rosemary beobachteten Faith und auch Rilla, die ihr Schicksal auch noch nicht annähernd verwunden hatte, mit Sorge.

Was Rilla im Gegensatz zu Faith jedoch geschafft hatte, war, sich ihrem Mann anzuvertrauen und den Schmerz mit ihm zu teilen.

Jem jedoch, der selber um die kleine Asteria trauerte und ohnehin niemals so gut mit Worten gewesen war wie Ken oder auch Walter und Jerry, schaffte es nicht, zu Faith durchzukommen und die wenigen Male, die sie es zuließ, wusste er nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen und sein Schweigen kam Faith wie der schlimmste Vorwurf überhaupt vor.

Dabei machte Jem sich in Wirklichkeit eher selbst Vorwürfe und hätte im Traum nicht daran gedacht, die Schuld – wenn es den so etwas gab – bei Faith zu suchen.

Doch wie es war, die beiden, die früher immer über alles und nichts hatten reden können, sprachen nicht mehr wirklich miteinander und wenn überhaupt verstärkte das ihre Trauer noch.

Und als sie auf der Beerdigung stumm nebeneinander standen und kaum eine Regung zeigten, hatten die Klatschtanten in Glen ihr neustes Fressen gefunden.

Für einen ganzen Monat ging das so und führte dazu, dass die meisten Leute einen sehr großen Bogen um das kleine, gelbe Fairview machten, das doch früher von Lachen und Freude nahezu erfüllt gewesen war und jetzt nur noch kalt und stumm dalag.

Und mit jeden Tag wurde die Kälte unangenehmer, die Stille drückender. Selbst auf Klein-Jamie, eigentlich ein sehr fröhlicher, gewitzter Junge von mittlerweile fast zwei Jahren, schien sich diese Stimmung auszuwirken.

Doch niemand griff ein, wussten sie doch, dass Faith und Jem mit ihrem Verlust alleine fertig werden mussten. Das, oder sie würden es niemals tun.

Und trotz dieser guten Vorsätze schmerzte es Anne ihren Sohn und seine Frau so unglücklich so sehen, wissend, dass sie ihnen nicht helfen konnte, auch wenn sie es so gerne getan hätte.

Doch es war nicht an ihr, das zu tun und am Ende erwies sich ein weiteres kleines Wesen als der viel zitierte ‚Retter in der Not'.

Denn es war gar nicht weit in den März hinein, als Jem seine Frau eines Mittag, als er von einem Patienten heimkehrte, am Küchentisch sitzen sah, einen zerknülltes Blatt Papier in der Hand und ein dermaßen bitteres Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass es ihn, gelinde gesagt, beunruhigte.

„Faith? Faith, was ist passiert?", fragte er sie vorsichtig und ging neben ihrem Stuhl in die Knie. Für einen Moment sah sie ihn nur an, dann hielt sie ihm die Faust hin, mit der sie noch immer das Blatt festhielt.

Sanft öffnete Jem ihre Finger, nahm den Papierball hinaus und strich ihn glatt. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er den kurzen Brief darauf gelesen und dessen Bedeutung verstanden. Und mit einem Mal Begriff er auch Faith' Zustand.

Innerlich verfluchte er Carl, erinnerte er sich dann aber, dass sein jüngerer Schwager noch nie taktvoll gewesen war. Sogar noch weniger als Jem selber, denn der war sich sicher, dass ihm niemals eingefallen wäre, einen solchen Brief an eine Frau zu schicken, die vor gerade einem Monat ihr Kind verloren hatte.

Aber Carls Taktlosigkeit zusammen mit seiner, zugegebenermaßen berechtigten Freude, hatten dazu geführt, dass er Faith – wie wahrscheinlich jedem anderen Mitglied der Familie auch – einen Brief geschrieben hatte, in dem er in den wundervollsten Worten, die ihm einfielen, von seiner kleinen Tochter schwärmte.

Cecilia Jane, geboren am 3. Dezember des letzten Jahres und gesegnet mit blasser Haut, schwarzen Haaren und den strahlend-blauen Augen ihrer Mutter, war im Moment alles, worüber Carl reden konnte und somit nahm sie auch den Großteil des Briefes einnahm.

Kurz ärgerte Jem sich, doch der Ärger schwand als er seiner Frau zuwandte. Die seufzte gerade und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Ich gönne es ihnen ja", begann sie langsam, „aber… es ist doch kaum einen Monat her. Und… und er beschreibt sie genauso wie meine Kleine aussah… _aussieht_." Sie seufzte wieder und wandte den Blick ab, blickte hinaus aus dem Fenster ohne etwas zu sehen.

Und wieder fehlten Jem die richtigen Worte, aber anstatt einfach stumm abzuwarten wie er es die letzten Male, wenn Faith begonnen hatte, ihm einen Teil ihrer Seele zu offenbaren, den sie sonst nicht gerne öffnete, zog er sie schweigend in seine Arme und diese kleine Geste machte jeden Unterschied der Welt.

Und Faith, die keine Träne hatte seit dem grauenvollen Februartag an dem Jem ihr mit gebrochenem Blick ihr totes Kind in die Arme gelegt hatte, begann zu weinen, erst lautlos, kaum merkbar, dann immer stärker, bis sie schließlich schluchzend in seinen Armen lag.

Und als Jem sie so hielt, für Minuten, die einer kleinen Ewigkeit gleichkamen, erlaubte auch er sich zum allerersten Mal wirklich um seine Tochter zu weinen.

Um ‚meine Kleine' wie Faith sie nannte, ertrug sie es doch nicht, den Namen des Kindes auszusprechen, das ihr viel zu früh genommen worden war.

Und doch, als sie sich weinend an Jem klammerte, hatte Faith das Gefühl, dass sie in dieser Stunde, wenn schon nicht ihre Tochter, dann doch wenigstens ihre Ehe gerettet hatten.

Sie sollte Recht behalten, denn tatsächlich ging von diesem Märztag alles aufwärts. Zwar würde weder Faith noch Jem das kleine, blasse Mädchen vergessen, aber beide hatten eine wichtige Lektion gelernt: das Leben ging weiter.

Und so schaffte Faith es, als am letzten Märztag die kleine Kathryn Douglas das Licht der Welt erblickte, eine fröhliche Miene aufzusetzen und Mary und Miller so aufrichtig zu gratulieren wie es sich gehörte – und es dabei auch noch ernst zu meinen.

Als Faith allerdings am Abend nach Hause kam, war sie gedrückter Stimmung und nachts weinte sie sich in Jems Armen in den Schlaf, aber trotz allem merkten nicht nur sie und Jem, sondern auch die in Glen ansässigen Verwandten, dass es tatsächlich bergauf ging.

Nicht zu letzt war das an Jamie zu beobachten, der innerhalb von Tagen wieder zu dem fröhlichen Kind geworden war, als das man ihn kannte und liebte, was wohl für alle Beteiligten eine Erleichterung war.

* * *

Der nächste Kindersegen stellte sich wie erwartet im Pfarrhaus von Souris ein und am 10.7 verkündete ein überstolzer Jerry per Telefon sämtlichen Verwandten die Geburt von Anne Diana Meredith, sowohl nach ihrer Mutter und Tante, als auch nach ihrer Großmutter und deren bester Freundin benannt.

Und, als erstes Kind in der neuen Generation, mit flammend rotem Haar gesegnet – oder eher gestraft, wie die älteste der nunmehr drei Annes es ausdrückte.

Auch die Augen des neuen Familienzuwachses erwiesen sich nach einigen Tagen als grau-grün, womit die versprach, das Ebenbild von Anne und Diana Blythe und somit von zumindest zwei ihrer Namenspatinnen zu werden.

Nan selber, die ja bei ihrer Geburt mit schönem, nussbraunem Haar bedacht worden war, fand die roten Haare ihrer Tochter absolut niedlich und sagte selber, dass sie sich keine bessere Haarfarbe hätte wünschen können.

Als ihre Mutter und Zwillingsschwester eben diese Zeile in dem Brief, den Nan kurz nach ihrer Niederkunft geschrieben hatte, lasen, warfen sie sich nur viel sagende Blicke zu.

Zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekam die Familie die ersten Töchter der Meredith-Brüder dann auch direkt im Juli, als man sich zum zweiten Mal in Toronto versammelte, diesmal für die Hochzeit von Persis und Shirley.

Verglichen mit der von Rilla und Ken war es eine sehr kleine Feier, für Inselstandards allerdings noch immer verschwenderisch pompös.

Aber Persis, die schon als kleines Mädchen von ihrer Märchenhochzeit geträumt hatte, hatte sich eben das gewünscht und Shirley hatte es ihr erfüllt, auch wenn er lieber eine sehr kleine, intime Hochzeit gehabt hätte.

Allerdings war es eine so fröhliche Angelegenheit, bei der auch wirklich alles zur vollen Zufriedenheit ablief, dass es ihm kaum einfiel, irgendetwas zu kritisieren, lag es doch auch gar nicht in seiner Art.

Zudem war Persis überglücklich und lachte endlich wieder so wie sie es vor dem schrecklichen Krieg getan hatte und den frischgebackenen Eltern ging es ähnlich.

Auch Rilla und Ken hatten sich immer mehr mit ihrem neuen Schicksal abgefunden und selbst Faith strahlte zu aller Überraschung wieder, denn sie war, wie Jem voller Freude verkündete, wieder im dritten Monat schwanger.


	20. Familienregister I

**Familienregister I**

**Dr. Gilbert John Blythe (02.10.1863) und Anne Shirley (17.03.1866): verh. 15.09.1891**

**Joyce Leslie ‚Joy' Blythe (21.06.1892 – 21.06.1892)**

**Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893) und Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald ‚Jamie' Blythe (21.03.1921)

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Ungeborenes Kind (ca. 01.1924)

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (27.06.1894 – 15.09.1916)**

**Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895)**

**Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897) und Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

**Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899) und Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921)

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870) und Cecilia Taylor (14.12.1874 – 13.10.1901): verh. 08.11.1892 – 13.10.1901**

**Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894) und Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

**Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895) und Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald ‚Jamie' Blythe (21.03.1921)

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Ungeborenes Kind (ca. 01.1924)

**Una Mary Meredith (15.11.1896)**

**Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (17.11.1897) und Jane Hannah Harrison (17.03.1901): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870) und Rosemary West (03.04.1871): verh. 18.09.1907**

**Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908)**

* * *

**Owen William Ford (27.01.1858) und Leslie Rose West Moore (30.11.1862): verh. 25.12.1893**

**Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894) und Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921)

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

**Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897) und Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

* * *

**David Harrison (22.02.1875 – 02.10.1912) und Rachel Elliot (30.08.1878): verh. 17.01.1900 – 02.10.1912**

**Jane Hannah Harrison (07.03.1901) und Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (17.11.1897): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

**Elliot David Harrison (18.11.1905 – 02.10.1912)**

* * *

**Miller Douglas (10.12.1891) und Mary Vance (16.06.1895): verh. 17.12.1919**

Alec Douglas (12.09.1920)

Thomas ‚Tom' Douglas (09.09.1921)

Kathryn ‚Kit' Douglas (31.03.1923)


	21. Fortes fortuna aduviat

**Fortes fortuna aduviat** (Die Tapferen unterstützt das Glück)

In den nächsten Wochen und Monaten ging das Leben einen mehr oder minder beruhlichen Gang. Bruce begann im September sein erstes Jahr am Queen's College und ging furchtbar stolz und voller Erwartungen fort.

Seine Eltern und Schwestern verabschiedeten ihn am Bahnhof.

John Meredith betrachtete seinen jüngsten Sohn, mittlerweile auch fast sechzehn, mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, seufzte dann und kam sich alt vor.

Rosemary trug ein melancholisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, umarmte ihr einziges Kind und dachte dabei an das Baby, das niemals hatte sein sollen.

Una drückte die Hand ihres kleinen Bruders, sah dann hinauf in sein Gesicht und fragte sich, wo die Zeit geblieben war.

Faith gab Bruce einige gute Ratschläge mit, musterte ihn lächelnd und verdrängt den Gedanken, dass er morgen ihr eigener Sohn sein würde, der hier am Bahnhof eigene Zukunft antrat.

Alles in allem war es kein trauriger Abschied, aber trotzdem lag eine merkwürdige Melancholie auf ihm.

Di verabschiedete sich nur wenige Tage später, allerdings fuhr sie nicht wie in den letzten Jahren zurück an ihre Schule, sondern nach Kingsport.

Denn Di hatte, nach langen Unterredungen mit ihren Eltern und Geschwistern, beschlossen, dass es nicht reichte, sich in einem kleinen Provinzort zu verstecken und darauf zu warten, dass das Leben einen abholen kam, sondern dass man ihm entgegengehen musste.

Also hatte sich ihre Stelle gekündigt und bei Annes alter Freundin Philippa Gordon angefragt, ob sie vielleicht einige Monat bei ihr und ihrer Familie leben konnte.

Die hatte nur zu gerne zugesagt, da sie die Zwillinge von Annes Kindern immer am meisten geschätzt hatte und auch, da Di sich ausgesprochen gut mit Victoria und Gordon, den jüngsten von Philippas überlebenden Kindern, verstanden hatte.

So wurden also schnell alle Vorbereitungen getroffen und Anfang September bestieg Di den Zug nach Kingsport, um zum ersten Mal einen ganz eigenen Abschnitt ihres Lebens zu beginnen.

Ihre Zwillingsschwester hatte dagegen ein ausgefülltes Leben als Mutter, sowie Haus-, Ehe- und Pfarrerfrau und konnte zudem verkünden, dass ihr zweites Kind für Mitte April des nächsten Jahres ausgerechnet war.

Die größte Überraschung bereitete allerdings Faith, als sie im Herbst wie beiläufig in sämtlichen Briefen und Telefongesprächen an oder mit Freunden und Verwandten die neusten Entwicklungen bezüglich ihrer Schwangerschaft erwähnte.

Und was für Entwicklungen es waren! Es begann damit, dass Jem eines Abends im September, als er Faith untersuchte, irgendwann irritiert den Kopf hob, die Stirn runzelte und sich dann wieder über des Stethoskop beugte.

Einige Sekunden lauschte er angespannt, dann glättete sich seien Stirn wieder und auf Faith besorgte Frage versicherte er ihr, dass alles in Ordnung sei und er sich nur getäuscht hatte.

Einige Wochen später jedoch hörte Jem das gleiche Geräusch wieder und diesmal rief er seinen Vater hinzu. Gilbert untersuchte Faith ebenfalls und konnte danach Jems Beobachtungen bestätigen: Das Geräusch war tatsächlich ein zweiter Herzschlag.

Faith erwartete Zwillinge!

Natürlich waren alle völlig aus dem Häuschen, als sie die Nachricht bekamen.

Alle, bis auf Anne, die nur lächelnd feststellte, dass es ihr klar gewesen war, dass mindestens zwei ihrer Kinder Zwillinge bekommen würden, immerhin hatten Zwillinge sie schon ihr ganzes Leben verfolgt und es hätte Anne doch schwer gewundert, wenn sich das ausgerechnet jetzt hätte ändern sollen.

Doch außer Freude brachte Faith' und Jems Neuigkeit auch einige schwere Fragen mit sich.

Zum einen bekam Faith von allen Seiten nur noch zu hören, dass sie sich schonen sollte, immerhin hatte niemand den Tod der kleinen Elaine Faith vergessen, wenn auch ihre Mutter die Geburt problemlos überstanden hatte.

Aber Zwillingsschwangerschaften waren, wie Jem seiner Frau erklärte, eine weitaus ernstere und gefährlichere Sache, als Normale und so achtete er strikt darauf, dass sie sich ja nicht überanstrengte.

Faith selber reagierte eher genervt auf die Sorgen ihrer Familie. Immerhin, so bemerkte sie, war sie weder todkrank noch invalid, sondern lediglich schwanger, was ja an sich nichts besonderes war.

Das zweite Problem war Fairview.

Denn das kleine Haus, in dem Faith und Jem nun schon seit über drei Jahren wohnten, war für eine vierköpfige Familie so gerade groß genug, für eine fünfköpfige aber definitiv zu klein und so begann Jem, sich nach etwas neuem für sich und seine Familie umzusehen.

Bei seiner Frau stieß er aber damit auf taube Ohren. Faith, ganz ähnlich wie Anne damals, hatte ihr Herz an Fairview gehängt und war nicht gewillt, ihr fröhliches kleines Häuschen am Regenbogental für irgendein großes, unfreundliches ‚Monstrum' mitten in Glen einzutauschen.

Und nichts und niemand schien in der Lage, sie umzustimmen. Niemand, außer Anne Blythe. Denn die konnte ihr Schwiegertochter nur allzu gut verstehen und in dem Versuch, ihr zu helfen, hatte sie einen Plan ersannt, der so einfach wie genial war.

Man würde Häuser tauschen! Faith, Jem und ihre Kinder, würden in Ingleside wohnen und Anne und Gilbert, von deren Kindern ja nur noch Di zu Hause lebte und das auch nur pro forma, dafür zusammen mit Susan nach Fairview übersiedeln.

Faith war zwar immer noch nicht begeistert davon, ihr Häuschen zu verlassen, aber sie sah die Notwendigkeit ein und nun, da sie Fairview in guten Händen und sich und ihre Familie in einem schönen, seelenvollen Haus wusste, schaffte sie es sogar, sich mit den neuen Bedingungen anzufreunden.

Da dieses Problem damit gelöst war, blieb nur noch das dritte und letzte Problem, dass die Zwillingsschwangerschaft mit sich gebracht hatte: Wie sollte Faith es schaffen, sich um den Haushalt, ihren Mann, zwei Säuglinge und ein Kleinkind, sowie um ihre Pflichten als Arztfrau zu kümmern, ohne sich selbst dabei zu vernachlässigen?

Die rettende Lösung, die zur Abwechselung mal nicht von Anne und Jem kam, hatte Una parat.

Sie, die sich im Pfarrhaus schon seit längere Zeit übrig geblieben und einsam vorkam, wurde bei Faith und Jem, die ja in Ingleside nunmehr genug Platz hatten, einziehen und ihrer Schwester den Haushalt führen, der bei ihr zugegebenermaßen auch in besseren Händen war.

Denn Una hatte es sehr klar gemacht, dass sie nicht vorhatte, zu heiraten und was Una sich vornahm, dass zog sie durch.

Faith allerdings hatte trotz allem darauf bestanden, ihrer Schwester das Versprechen abzunehmen, dass sie, falls sie sich die Sache mit dem Heiraten jemals noch einmal anders überlegen sollte, nicht zögern würde, zu Faith zu kommen.

Una hatte brav genickt und gelächelt, im nächsten Satz aber sofort wieder versichert, dass es niemals dazu kommen würde und dass es ihr genug war, sich um Faith und ihre Familie zu kümmern.

Seufzend hatte ihre Schwester aufgegeben, was bei ihr höchst selten vorkam, aber teilweiße auf die Schwangerschaft zurückzuführen war, die sie sehr anstrengte, womit man, da die anderen aus der Welt geräumt waren, auch schon wieder beim ersten Problem angelangt war.

Denn es war eine schwerere Schwangerschaft als die vorherigen, wie Faith etwas widerwillig zugab, auch wenn Gilbert seinem Sohn täglich versicherte, dass alles seinen gewöhnten Gang ging.

* * *

So näherte sich also Weihnachten.

John, Rosemary und Bruce fuhren Carl in Vancouver besuchen, Nan und Jerry blieben in Souris, wo Jerry seine erste Weihnachtsmesse abhalten würde, Leslie und Owen feierten bei Shirley und Persis in Kingsport und Rilla und Ken kehrten nach beinahe einjähriger Abwesenheit wieder in das Traumhaus zurück.

Di blieb in Kingsport bei den Blakes und kehrte nur Anfang Dezember kurz Heim, in Begleitung von Jonas, Philippas ältestem Sohn – und Dis Verlobtem!

Es war eine Überraschung für alle, hatte man doch wenn überhaupt damit gerechnet, dass Di und Gordon heiraten würden. Und der war der genaue Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder.

War Jonas groß, etwas schlaksig, blond und braunäugig, so hatte Gordon eine stämmige Statur, schwarzes Haar und blaue Augen. Jonas war ein sehr ruhiger, geduldiger Mann, Gordon dagegen sprühte nur so vor Charme und Lebensfreude und schien ein Abenteuer nach dem anderen zu suchen.

Aber Di war glücklich und so zweifelte niemand ihre Wahl an, mochte sie auch befremdlich sein.

Die Hochzeit wurde bereits für März angesetzt, eine kleine Feier in Ingleside, das Jem und Faith selbstverständlich zur Verfügung stellten, für die man nur wenig Vorbereitungen würde treffen müssen und so plante Di, nicht vor Februar nach Glen zurückzukehren.

* * *

Es war also ein sehr kleines Weihnachtsfest, nur Gilbert und Anne, Jem und Faith mit Jamie, Rilla und Ken mit Ally und Walt und natürlich Una und Susan, doch die Ruhe wurde allgemein genossen.

Rilla schwor zudem Stein und Bein darauf, dass Walter bei ihnen war und dass sie ihn würden sehen können, könnten sie nur den leichten Vorhang heben, der diese Welt von der nächsten trennte.

Als Una das hörte, lächelte sie etwas melancholisch und sah ins Feuer, wusste aber tief in sich drin, das Rilla durchaus Recht hatte.

Aber sie sagte es nicht und nach einigen Sekunden des stillen Gedenkens, die sich eingebürgert hatten, wann immer jemand von Walter sprach oder auch nur an ihn dachte, wandte man sich fröhlicheren Themen zu, wie es sich an einem Weihnachtsabend gehörte.

Auf Weihnachten folgte Neujahr und einige Tage danach setzte ein Schneesturm ein, der so stark war, dass die Bewohner des eingeschneiten Inglesides nichts tun konnten, als abzuwarten.

Zum Glück waren die Vorratskammern gut gefüllt und auch Brennholz hatte man vorrätig, so stellten sich die Tage als nicht wirklich schlimm heraus, wenn sich auch hin und wieder Langeweile breit machte.

Die verflog aber ganz schnell, als bei Faith am Abend des 9. Januars die Wehen einsetzten. Nach einer eingehenden Untersuchung, stellte Gilbert fest, dass es tatsächlich soweit war, aber Grund zur Beunruhigung sah er nicht.

Da man mit Jem, wie er aus Erfahrung wusste, nichts anfangen konnte, wenn Faith in den Wehen lag, da Anne eine Erkältung hatte und da Susan und Una als Jungfern auch ausfielen, war es Rilla, die ihm bei der Geburt assistierte.

Und es war auch Rilla, die am Morgen des folgenden Tages nach unten kam, zuerst mit einem kleinen, rothaarigen Mädchen im Arm, dann mit einem noch kleineren, Blonden und den wartenden Menschen die erfolgreiche und problemlose Geburt von Meredith Una und Joyce Marilla Blythe verkündete.


	22. Allerlei aus Glen und Umgebung

**Allerlei aus Glen und Umgebung**

Zufrieden ließ Anne sich in ihrem Sessel sinken und blickte um sich. Faith saß ihr gegenüber auf dem Sofa, hatte die kleine Joy im Arm und schupste gleichzeitig mit dem Fuß sachte Merrys Wiege an.

Das Strickzeug unberührt im Schoß liegend und fröhlich plaudernd saß Nan daneben, die für einige Tage nach Glen gekommen war, damit Anne und Gilbert ihren jüngsten Enkel kennen lernen konnten.

Der hatte Nans braune Haare und Cecilias blaue Augen und war erst wenige Tage zuvor von seinem Großvater auf den Namen Blythe Baker Meredith getauft worden, obwohl er doch schon vor fast einem halben Jahr, am 20.4, geboren worden war.

Blythe galt allgemein als schwieriges Kind, schrie er doch oft und verlangte generell ungewöhnlich viel Aufmerksamkeit, jetzt saß er auf dem Schoß seiner Tante Di und gluckste fröhlich über die Grimassen, die sie zog.

Denn Di war, nachdem sie von dem geplanten Besuch ihrer Schwester gehört hatte, ebenfalls auf Besuch nach Glen gekommen – und zwar aus Avonlea!

In Avonlea hatten sie und Jonas sich nämlich nach ihrer Hochzeit niedergelassen, da Jonas kein Interesse an einem langwierigen Studium verspürte, sondern seinen Unterhalt lieber als Farmer verdienen wollte.

Also war Annes zweite Tochter tatsächlich an den Ort zurückgekehrt, an dem ihre Eltern aufgewachsen waren, und lebte dort mit ihrem Mann auf einer kleinen Farm – und nicht nur irgendeiner Farm, sondern Green Gables!

Davy Keith, der dort mit seiner Frau Millie und seinen Kindern nach Marillas Tod eingezogen war, das Farmland zurückgekauft und Green Gables wieder als richtige Farm betrieben hatte, war bereits 1920 nach Amerika ausgewandert.

Die Farm verkaufen hatte er allerdings nicht über sich gebracht und nachdem er von Anne erfahren hatte, dass Di und Jonas eine Farm auf PEI suchten, hatte er sie ihnen nur zu gerne geschenkt.

Anne war, natürlich, außer sich vor Freude und Di selbst sagte, dass sie sich kein schöneres Heim wünschen könnte.

Jetzt allerdings befand sie sich wie die anderen auch in Ingleside, wollte sie doch ihren Neffen kennen lernen und außerdem ihre eigene Nachricht persönlich verkünden – auch wenn ihr nicht zu übersehender Bauchumfang ihr das Verkünden abgenommen hatte.

Denn auch Di erwartete ihre erstes Kind, ausgerechnet für den Januar des kommenden Jahres, was vielleicht Mitgrund dafür war, dass sie, seit ihrer Ankunft, kaum hatte aufhören können, Blythe zu knuddeln, ganz so wie sie es jetzt gerade tat.

Dessen ältere Schwester, Annie, saß derweil auf dem Boden, beobachtete Una und Jamie dabei, wie sie Türme aus Bauklötzen bauten und klatschte immer wieder fröhlich in die kleinen Patschhändchen.

Sie war, im Gegensatz zu Blythe, ein sehr liebes Kind, weinte kaum, war genügsam und war immer fröhlich, was Anne einmal zu dem halb ernst gemeinten Ausspruch hingerissen hatte, dass Annies sonniges Gemüt einen glatt ihre karottenroten Haare vergessen ließ.

Für einen Moment betrachtete Anne ihre Enkelin lächelnd, dann glitt ihr Blick weiter zu den beiden gerahmten Bildern auf dem Kaminsims, die die Familien der Kinder zeigten, die es von der Insel verschlagen hatte.

Das eine war offensichtlich von einem professionellen Fotografen gemacht worden und zeigte Rilla und Ken mit ihren beiden Kindern im kleinen Salon von Windgates, Rillas Lieblingszimmer im ganzen Anwesen.

Die andere Aufnahme war erst vor einigen Tagen gemacht worden, am 23.9, und zeigte Persis und Shirley zusammen mit ihrem gerade geborenen Sohn.

Owen Shirley Blythe, von seinen Eltern nur Olli genannt, war das jüngste Kind in Annes stetig wachsender Familie.

Er hatte, wie bereits Jamie vor ihm, die haselnussbraunen Augen seiner Großvaters geerbt und auch wenn Anne auf seinem kahlen Kopf noch kein Haar entdecken konnte, so angestrengt sie auch suchte, hatte Gilbert nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Foto beiläufig verkündet, dass der Säugling blond war oder zumindest werden würde.

„Stimmt es eigentlich, dass Mary wieder schwanger ist?", fragte Di just als Nan ihren Redeschwall zum Luftholen stoppen musste und riss ihre Mutter damit aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja", Faith nickte, „_schon_ wieder."

„Na, du bist die Richtige!", schallt Nan lachend, „wer von uns hat denn schon vier Kinder zur Welt gebracht? Und du bist noch nicht einmal so lange verheiratet wie Mary!"

„Dafür hattest du nach knapp 20 Monaten Ehe schon zwei Kinder", verteidigte Faith sich, „_ich_ kenne keinen, der das geschafft hat. Ihr etwa?"

Die letzte Frage war an Anne, Di, Una und Susan, die mit der ‚lieben Frau Doktor' aus Fairview gekommen war, gerichtet.

Anne lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Selbst bei mir lagen ganze 22 Monate zwischen meiner Hochzeit und Jems Geburt."

„Bei Großmutter Mary auch", wusste Una beizusteuern und hielt gleichzeitig Jamie davon ab, einen Bauklotz nach Annie zu werfen.

„Rilla dagegen hat's in nur neun geschafft", erinnerte Di grinsend und fing sich im nächsten Augenblick einen missbilligenden Blick von Nan ein, weil sie Blythe hatte hüpfen lassen.

„Nun, Mrs. Marshall Elliot ist auf jeden Fall ganz außer sich vor Freude", bemerkte Susan, „dabei ist es ja wirklich schon das Vierte. Natürlich ist so eine Geburt immer eine schöne Sache, aber nach drei Kindern noch so aus dem Häuschen zu sein…" Missbilligend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Mary möchte das Kind Cornelia nennen, wenn es ein Mädchen wird und falls nicht, dann Marshall", bemerkte Una und ließ zwei Bauklötze in Annies Richtung kullern, damit das Mädchen sich selber am Turmbauen versuchen konnte.

Eifrig machte sie sich daran und schaffte es, die Klötze aufeinander zu setzen. Der dritte, den Una ihr gab, brachte ihr Werk zwar zum Einsturz, aber sie versuchte es wieder und wieder mit einer stoischen Geduld, bis es schließlich klappte.

Nan betrachtete ihre Tochter mit einem Lächeln voller mütterlichen Stolz, während Faith mit einem strengen Blick ihren eigenen Sohn davon abhielt, seiner Cousine die Klötze abzunehmen, um selber wieder im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

„Was ist eigentlich dran an den Gerüchten um Fanny Drew?", wollte Di wissen und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder von Annie und ihren Bauklotztürmen.

„Ah", Susan setzte sich zurecht und machte damit klar, dass an den Gerüchten eine Menge dran war. Faith und Anne, die es beide bereits wussten, lächelten amüsiert.

„Ihr erinnert euch ja sicher, dass sie mit Timothy Reese verlobt war. Anscheinend waren sie völlig verliebt in einander und was ihn anbelangt, stimmt das wahrscheinlich sogar.

Er hat extra seine Träume vom Studieren aufgegeben und ist beim Schmied in Lowbridge in die Lehre gegangen, damit sie möglichst schnell heiraten können und Fanny wollte sich außerdem nicht von ihrer Mutter trennen, müsst ihr wissen.

Also hat er, nachdem er hier in der Nähe kein Haus gefunden hat, was seiner Zukünftigen gefallen hat, selber eins gebaut, was ihn Unsummen gekostet haben muss. Der arme Timothy hat also, wie ihr seht, einiges für sie auf sich genommen", Susan schien echtes Mitleid mit ihm zu haben.

„Und dann, zwei Wochen vor der Hochzeit", fuhr sie fort, „ist Fanny hingegangen und hat ihm erklärt, dass sie ihn nicht heiraten kann. Er war natürlich am Boden zerstört und hat sie angefleht, es sich noch einmal zu überlegen, aber sie hat ihm gerade heraus gesagt, dass er sich keine Hoffnungen zu machen braucht, weil sie ihn ohnehin nie geliebt hat.

Fanny Drew ist ja schon immer ein egoistisches, flatterhaftes Ding gewesen und keiner kann sich so Recht erklären, was Timothy an ihr findet, aber so etwas hat dann doch niemand erwartet."

„Typisch Fanny", bemerkte Nan, die mit der anderen Frau noch nie besonders gut ausgekommen war.

„Oh", Faith lachte, „es kommt noch besser. Das ganze war nämlich vor ungefähr drei Wochen – und seit einer Woche ist Fanny verheiratet."

„Verheiratet?", Di wirkte verwirrt, „aber hat Susan nicht gerade gesagt, sie hätte Timothy abgewiesen? Warum sollte sie es sich dann innerhalb von zwei Wochen wieder völlig anders überlegen?"

„Hat sie nicht. Sie hat einfach einen anderen Mann geehelicht", erklärte Faith und grinste genüsslich.

„Wirklich? Wen denn?", neugierig beugte Di sich nach vorne.

„David Reese", antwortete Una, die bisher, ähnlich wie Anne, still zugehört hatte.

Nan lacht ungläubig auf: „Aber David ist Timothys Bruder!"

„Das ist er", ergriff Susan das Wort wieder, „sein Zwillingsbruder um genau zu sein, aber aus einem völlig anderen Holz als Timothy. Bei weitem nicht so freundlich und verlässlich, sondern eher der Typ Mann, den man nicht unbedingt heiraten möchte – aber ich alte Jungfer habe von so was natürlich keine Ahnung.

Wie dem auch sei, Fanny hatte also gerade die Verlobung mit Timothy gebrochen und man begann schon, die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit abzubrechen, da ist sie hingegangen und hat verkündet, dass es nicht nötig sei, weil sie in David verliebt sei und jetzt ihn heiraten würde.

Das hat sie dann auch gemacht, und zwar an dem Tag, der eigentlich ihr und Timothys Hochzeitstag hätte sein sollen. Und dann hatte David auch noch die Frechheit, seinen Bruder um das Haus als Hochzeitsgeschenk zu bitten, weil er es ‚ja jetzt nicht mehr brauchen würde'."

„Nicht ernsthaft!", rief Di, offensichtlich völlig erstaunt über eine solche Dreistigkeit.

„Doch", Faith nickte und warf gleichzeitig einen Blick in die Wiege, in der Merry zu quengeln angefangen hatte, „und das Ende vom Lied ist, dass Fanny und David sich drei Tage nach der Hochzeit gestritten haben und jetzt nicht mehr miteinander sprechen. Angeblich sucht sie sogar wieder Kontakt zu Timothy!"

Di lachte, aber Nan hatte schon das nächste Thema. „Hat Mrs. Samuel MacAllister aus Harbour Head ihr Kind wirklich Leroy genannt?", wollte sie wissen.

Diesmal war es Anne, die antwortete: „In der Tat hat sie das. Und mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass der Kleine, wäre er ein Mädchen geworden, Vita geheißen hätte."

Susan nickte: „Ja, und ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, Mrs. Millward aus Lowbridge hat…"

Draußen vor der Wohnzimmertür warfen sich Gilbert und Jem, die gerade von einem gemeinsamen Patientenbesuch in Over-Harbour zurückgekehrt waren, viel sagende Blicke zu.


	23. Trotzdem Irgendwie

**Trotzdem Irgendwie**

Dis Tochter kam am 06.01 des nächsten Jahres zur Welt und wurde auf den Namen Josephine Elisabeth Blake getauft. Josephine nach Jonas' jüngster Schwester, die 1918 der Grippewelle erlegen war, und Elisabeth nach Nans Zweitnamen.

Sie hatte die blonden Haare und blauen Augen ihres Vaters geerbt und galt generell als eines der hübschesten Kinder, die bisher in der Familie geboren worden waren.

Di und Jonas waren überglücklich und konnten, ganz entgegen ihrer eigentlichen Natur, gar nicht aufhören ihre Tochter zu knuddeln, was die kleine Josie sich aber auch zu gerne gefallen ließ, war sie doch generell ein sehr verschmustes und anhängliches Kind.

Sie war keinen Monat auf der Welt, als am 28.01.1925 in Glen mit Cornelia ‚Nell' Douglas Marys viertes Kind geboren wurde, die mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und hellgrauen Augen ihrem Bruder Tom bereits jetzt recht ähnlich saß.

Zumindest wenn man sie mit Babyfotos von ihm verglich, erkannte man wirklich kaum einen Unterschied. Wie auch Josies Geburt zuvor verlief die von Nell glücklicherweise völlig problemlos.

Anne und Gilbert bekamen ihr jüngstes Enkelkind erst Ende April zu Gesicht, als sie die Blakes für einige Tage in Avonlea besuchten. Bleiben konnten sie jedoch nicht lange, da sie eigentlich auf der Durchreise nach Toronto waren.

Die Einladung an ihre Eltern hatte Rilla schon Jahre vorher ausgesprochen und in regelmäßigen Abständen wiederholt, aber bisher hatte es sich einfach nicht ergeben und so war es mehr als 4 Jahre seit der Hochzeit, dass Anne und Gilbert ihre Jüngste in Toronto besuchten.

Begleitet wurden sie von Jem und Faith und ihren Kindern, sowie Una und Susan. Es war trotz der Verbesserungen der Reisemöglichkeiten eine beschwerliche Reise.

Denn während Jamie sich an der Hand seines Vaters alles neugierig ansah und von allen Eindrücken so gefesselt war, dass er sich sehr gut benahm, hielten die nunmehr einjährigen Zwillinge recht wenig davon, stundelang in diversen Zügen durchgeschüttelt zu werden und taten ihren Unmut entsprechend laut kund.

Irgendwann erreichte man jedoch Toronto und wie versprochen wartete am Bahnhof ein Wagen auf sie, der sie nach Windgates brachte.

Dort angekommen wollten Jem und Gilbert schon nach den Koffern greifen, aber der Chauffeur winkte nur ab und tatsächlich kam im nächsten Moment ein junger Mann aus dem Herrenhaus und beide begannen damit, leise und schnell das Gepäck nach drinnen zu tragen.

Ihm folgte, weitaus ruhiger und gesetzter, eine junge Frau, die sich lächelnd an die Neuankömmlinge wandte.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte sie sie, „ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise. Überlassen Sie das Gepäck nur Robert und Harry und folgen Sie mir bitte. Mistress Ford erwartet Sie bereits."

Zu verwirrt von dieser Menge an Bediensten und der formellen Art mit der man sie begrüßte, folgten die Gäste der Frau schweigend ins Haus, aber Faith und Jem wechselten einen viel sagenden Blick und Annes Lächeln geriet etwas sorgenvoll.

Sie wurden durch einige Gänge und Zimmer geführt, bis die Bedienstete schließlich vor einer zweiflügeligen, weißen Tür hielt und anklopfte.

Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sie die Türe und verkündete: „Madam, Ihre Gäste sind eingetroffen."

Von drinnen konnte man Rillas Stimme vernehmen: „Ach, vielen Dank, Matilda. Lass sie nur herein. Könntest du Bessie fragen, ob sie die Zimmer fertig hat? Und Aurelie soll mir bitte Walt bringen, sobald er aufwacht. Ich nehme an, Helen kocht bereits?"

„Ja, Madam, sie hat vor einigen Minuten angefangen", erwiderte Matilda, wie die Frau anscheinend hieß, während sie die Türe weiter öffnete, um die Blythes, Una und Susan hineinzulassen.

„Gut. Sag ihr doch bitte, sie soll etwas für meinen Mann zurückhalten. Ich erwarte ihn nicht vor Einbruch der Nacht zurück", wies sie an, ohne ihre Familie bisher eines Blickes gewürdigt zu haben.

„Natürlich, Madam. Falls Sie sonst noch etwas brauchen, dann wissen Sie ja, wo Sie mich finden", Matilda nickte respektvoll, was wohl den veralteten Knicks ersetzte, und zog sich zurück.

Für ein, vielleicht zwei Augenblicke standen die Neuankömmlinge etwas hilflos im Raum herum und auch die Stimmung war ein wenig angespannt, wurde dann aber augenblicklich wieder angenehm, als ein strahlendes Lächeln sich auf Rillas Lippen legte und sie aufstand, um ihre Familie zu begrüßen.

Im selben Moment sprang auch Ally von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa auf, wo sie gesessen und sich von ihrer Mutter eine Geschichte hatte vorlesen lassen, und lief hinüber zu ihrer Großmutter.

Nachdem das ‚große Hallo' vorüber war und jeder einen Platz gefunden hatte, kam Jem, der sich noch nie viel aus sinnlosen Höflichkeiten gemacht hatte, auch ohne Umschweife auf das Thema zu sprechen, dass sie alle etwas mehr als interessierte.

„Sag mal, Spinne, wie viele Angestellte habt ihr eigentlich?", fragte er sie lässig und machte eine halbherzigen Handbewegung in Richtung der Tür, durch die Matilda kurz zuvor verschwunden war.

Rilla lächelte etwas: „Acht. Warum fragst du, Rotkäppchen?"

„Acht?", klinkte sich Faith ein und drückte mit einer Hand Jamie, der sich hatte davonschleichen wollen, zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Ja, acht", bestätigte Rilla, „Matilda kennt ihr ja schon. Sie ist meine Zofe und die Haushälterin, außerdem beaufsichtig sie zusammen mit Joseph die anderen Bediensteten. Joseph ist unser Butler, außerdem Kens Kammerdiener und die Köchin heißt Helen.

Aurelie ist Kindermädchen und erstes Hausmädchen, Bessie das zweite Hausmädchen. Robert, der euch abgeholt hat, ist der erste Diener und zudem noch Chauffeur, Harry ist der zweite Diener. Und Jack kümmert sich um alles, was draußen anfällt, ist also sozusagen Pferdepfleger und Gärtner in einer Person."

„Okay", Jem nickte langsam, „und warum bitte siehst du aus wie ein Porzellanpüppchen?" Seine Schwester lachte spontan auf.

„Na, das ist doch eine meiner Hauptaufgaben, oder nicht?", fragte sie halb rhetorisch und hob eine Augenbraue, von der Faith sicher wusste, dass sie gezupft war.

Überhaupt hatte Jem Recht mit seiner Bezeichnung. Mit den feinen, dunkelgrünen Seidenkleid, der nahezu perfekt sitzenden Frisur und den beiden tropfenförmigen Perlenohrringen, hatte Rilla tatsächlich etwas von einer Porzellanpuppe.

Was Faith ebenfalls auffiel, war Rillas blasser Teint, allerdings verschwendete sie keinen weiteren Gedanken daran, was man ihr insofern nicht vorwerfen konnte, da Rilla schon immer eher bleich gewesen war und es ja wirklich als vornehm galt.

Die Tatsache, dass Rillas Haut heute beinahe durchscheinend schien, schob Faith auf das gedämpfte Licht im Zimmer und den etwas zu starken Gebrauch von Rouge.

Die anderen, soweit sie es merkten, dachte in ähnliche Richtungen und selbst Gilbert, der sonst zu allererst bemerkte, wenn mit jemandem etwas nicht stimmte, ließ sie nach kurzem Stutzen von Rillas fröhlicher Plauderei ablenken.

So blieb einzig Jem, der seine Schwester misstrauisch beobachtete, weshalb nur er alleine die Art wie sie sich bewegte, die Veränderung in ihrem Lächeln, als man auf die bevorstehenden Niederkünfte von Jane (im Juni/Juli) und Nan (im September/Oktober) zu sprechen kam, und das Leuchten in ihren Augen, als sie Joy und Merry knuddelte, bemerkte und deutete.

Aber er sprach seinen Verdacht nicht sofort aus, sondern wartete bis Abends.

Während Bessie und Aurelie die Kindern nach einiger Zeit zum spielen mitnahmen, plauderten die Erwachsenen über dies und jenes und tauschten sämtliche Neuigkeiten aus, nur kurz unterbrochen, als Rilla und Faith, begleitet von Una, gegen Abend die Kinder ins Bett brachten.

Denn um ihre Kinder, dass hatte Rilla immer wieder klar gemacht, kümmerte sie sich zu 90 Prozent selber. Und so wurde es spät abends, bis man schließlich beschloss, schlafen zu gehen.

Einzig Rilla blieb sitzen und griff nach einem Buch, während sie erklärte: „Ich denke, ich werde noch auf meinen Mann warten. Joseph geht zwar nie schlafen, bevor Ken es tut und kann ihm durchaus das Essen warm machen, aber es isst sich doch sehr einsam, wenn sonst alle schlafen. Eigentlich versuche ich, jede Nacht auf ihn zu warten, es sei denn, er kommt _richtig_ spät."

Und so wünschte man sich eine gute Nacht und die anderen gingen nach oben. Mit Ausnahme von Jem, der Faith vorschickte und ihr versprach, gleich nachzukommen.

Taktvoll schloss Faith die Türe hinter sich und lies die beiden Geschwister allein.

„In Ordnung, Rilla, sagst du mir jetzt, was los ist?", Jems Stimme lies keine wirkliche Widerrede zu. Rilla sah aus dem Fenster und schwieg. Ihr Bruder gab so schnell allerdings nichts auf.

„Du bist schwanger, oder?", fragte er sie. Rilla nickte, sah ihn aber immer noch nicht an. Jem ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen.

„Was hast du vor?", inquirierte er weiter.

„Was tut man wohl, wenn man schwanger ist?", fragte Rilla ihn ein wenig sarkastisch.

„Du _kannst_ es nicht austragen", erwiderte Jem, den seine vorgetäuschte Ruhe langsam verließ.

Rilla lachte humorlos: „Und warum nicht?"

„Das weißt du doch! Es ist schon ein medizinisches Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch einmal schwanger geworden bist. Dieses Kind auszutragen… es würde dich umbringen", seine Augen bohrten in die ihrigen.

Rilla lächelte ein wenig und zum ersten Mal seit Jem denken konnte, wirkte sie dabei wirklich überheblich – und gewollt so.

„Na und?", fragte sie, sah ihn kurz an, bevor sie sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte.

„Verdammt, Rilla", herrschte Jem sie an, „verstehst du überhaupt, was du da _redest_? Du setzt gerade dein Leben für ein Kind aufs Spiel, das noch nicht einmal geboren ist. Wie weit bist du überhaupt?"

„15. oder 16. Woche", erwiderte Rilla, immer noch sehr ruhig.

Jem nickte: „Gut, dann ist es noch nicht zu spät. Dad kennt einen Arzt in Montreal, der…"

„Was, Jem?", unterbrach Rilla ihn höhnisch, „illegale Machenschaften? Tz, das ist aber gar nicht brav."

Für einige Sekunden starrte Jem sie nur an, dann explodierte er: „Ich versuche dir hier zu helfen. Ich versuche, dein Leben zu retten. Und alles was du tun kannst, ist arrogant zu lächeln und alles abzuschmettern. Dass Ken so etwas unterstü–"

Jem unterbrach sich, als er den Blick in den Augen seiner Schwester sah.

„Moment. Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, Ken _weiß_ noch nicht einmal, dass du schwanger bist", er schien selber nicht glauben zu wollen, was er da dachte.

„Ken kennt sämtliche Geschehnisse von hier bis Timbuktu", erwiderte Rilla ruhig, „da kann man doch nicht erwarten, dass er sich auch noch mit denen in seinem eigenen Haus herumschlägt, oder? Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich bin müde."


	24. Asche zu Asche

**Asche zu Asche**

Rilla verlor das Kind am neunzehnten Mai.

Die Besucher aus Glen waren längst wieder zu Hause, was insofern ganz gut war, da zwischen Rilla und Jem während des ganzen Besuchs eine mehr als angespannte Stimmung geherrscht hatte, über deren Ursprung jedoch beide eisern geschwiegen hatten.

Ken war ebenfalls nicht in Windgates, sondern – mal wieder – in der Redaktion, wo er gegen Mittag, gerade als er nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster festgestellt hatte, was für ein schöner Tag es doch war, einen folgenschweren Anruf bekam. E

ine aufgelöste Matilda berichtete ihm davon, dass Rilla zusammengebrochen wäre und es ihr sehr schlecht ginge, dass der Arzt bereits da wäre, Ken aber am besten trotzdem sofort kommen sollte, da es ernst aussah.

Der ließ sich natürlich nicht zweimal bitten, packte hastig seine Sachen zusammen, wobei er die Hälfte liegen ließ, holte sich bei seinem Chef die Erlaubnis zu gehen, rannte zu seinem Wagen und fuhr in beinahe halsbrecherischem Tempo nach Windgates zurück.

Als er dort jedoch ankam, war bereits alles vorbei und der Arzt erwartete ihn schon.

„Mr. Ford, ich möchte es kurz machen: Ihre Frau hatte eine Fehlgeburt. Für das Kind konnten wir naturgemäß nichts mehr tun, aber Mrs. Ford ist außer Lebensgefahr – ein Wunder, wenn man ihre bisherige medizinische Geschichte bedenkt."

Für eine Augenblicke starrte Ken den anderen Mann sprachlos an, dann würgte er hervor: „Eine _Fehlgeburt_?"

Der Arzt deutete seien Reaktion falsch und setzte einen noch betroffeneren Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Es tut mir Leid. Wir haben versucht, die Geburt aufzuhalten, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsachen…", begann er, wurde allerdings von Ken grob unterbrochen.

„Sie wollen mir sagen, Rilla ist… war… _schwanger_?"

Jetzt war es an dem Arzt überrascht zu schauen: „Ja, in der 17. oder 18. Woche bereits. Wussten Sie das etwa nicht?"

Langsam schüttelte Ken den Kopf: „Nein. Nein, ich hatte keine Ahnung." Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig belegt und sein Blick driftete ab.

Nachdem er sich noch einmal hatte versichern lassen, dass Rilla rein physisch weitgehend in Ordnung war, machte er sich auf den Weg in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Rilla lag auf seiner Seite des Bettes, hatte ihr Gesicht in seinem Kissen vergraben und rührte sich nicht.

„Wann hast du geplant, mir zu sagen, dass du schwanger bist?", fragte Ken sie und ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken. Rilla drehte sich um, sah ihn an und er konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte.

„In drei Wochen. Wenn du es bis dahin nicht von selber gemerkt hättest", ihre Stimme klang weitgehend neutral, aber Ken kannte sie gut genug, um den versteckten Vorwurf darin zu erkennen.

Es war das Übliche: ‚Wenn du…, dann…'

„Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun", wehrte er sofort ab, „im Moment geht es nämlich nur darum, dass du mir verschwiegen hast, dass du _schwanger_ bist, verdammt. Was bei deiner technischen Unfruchtbarkeit ganz sicher keine Kleinigkeit ist."

„Na und? Das Kind ist tot, ich lebe. Alles wieder beim Alten. Du solltest zufrieden sein", fauchte Rilla, der mittlerweile auch aufging, dass sie von ihrem Mann nicht den Trost bekommen würde, den sie erwartet hatte, zurück.

„Werd' gefälligst nicht unsachlich", Ken merkte kaum, wie seine Stimme lauter wurde, „du weißt ganz genau, dass ich gar nicht ‚zufrieden' sein _kann_. Es war auch mein Kind, trotzdem dass du es nicht für nötig gehalten hast, mich über seine Existenz zu unterrichten."

„Du hättest mich doch nur gezwungen, es aufzugeben", erwiderte Rilla leise, aber ebenso wütend wie er.

„Mit gutem Grund", herrschte Ken sie an, „du hättest sterben können, Rilla, verdammt noch mal. Und ich habe mir an unserem Hochzeitstag geschworen, dass ich lieber selbst sterbe, als zuzulassen, dass dir etwas passiert!"

„Und du glaubst also, mich dazu zu zwingen, mein Kind umzubringen, ist der richtige Weg um das zu tun?", Rillas Augen bohrten in Kens.

Er hielt ihrem Blick stand und nickte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war hart.

„Nun, wenn dass so ist, dann verschwinde", erwiderte Rilla nach einer kurzen Stille. Ihre Stimme war sehr ruhig, gefasst und verriet nicht eine Spur von dem, was sie fühlte.

Ken rührte sich nicht, sondern sah sie nur an, sein Gesichtsausdruck ähnlich verschlossen.

„Hast du nicht gehört?", Rillas Stimme hatte einen scharfen Unterton angenommen, „geh raus! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen."

Diesmal stand Ken tatsächlich auf und verließ den Raum – ohne ein Wort zu sagen und ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal umzudrehen.

Kaum, dass die Türe sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, drehte Rilla sich wieder um, presste ihr Gesicht in das Kopfkissen und wartete darauf, dass die Tränen kamen. Sie taten es nicht.

Also blieb sie liegen, mit brennenden, tränenlosen Augen und dachte an die Geschehnisse des halb vergangenen Tages. Dachte an ihr Kind und, als sie das nicht mehr aushielt, an Ken und an ihren Streit. Betete darum, dass er ihre scharfen Worte nicht zu ernst genommen hatte und wiederkommen wurde.

Aber er kam nicht.

* * *

Sie sah ihn erst wieder am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück. Ken blätterte einige Zeitungen durch, las zwischendurch einige Artikel, trank zwei Tassen Kaffe, aß drei Brote und schwieg.

Rilla sah aus dem Fenster, nippte an ihrem lauwarmen Tee ohne wirklich etwas zu trinken und schwieg ebenfalls.

Irgendwann sah Ken auf und nahm so das erste Mal die Anwesenheit seiner Frau zur Kenntnis, aber nur um in drei kurzen, kühlen Sätzen einige organisatorische Dinge bezüglich der Kinder, des Haushalt und seiner Arbeit zu besprechen.

Dann stand er auf und ging. Kein Lächeln, keinen Kuss, noch nicht einmal einen kurzen Gruß zum Abschied. Für einen Moment blieb Rilla regungslos sitzen, starrte nur auf die Türe, die längst hinter Ken zugeschlagen war, dann schien sie sich gesammelt zu haben.

Sie setze sich gerader hin, stellte die Teetasse so heftig ab, dass die Hälfte des verbliebenen Inhalts auf den Unterteller schwappte und setze nur scheinbar mühelos ein hübsches, freundliches Lächeln auf.

Und auf diese Weise ging es weiter. Tage wurden zu Wochen, Wochen zu einem Monat und mit der Zeit entwickelten die beiden einen Rhythmus, der sicherstellte, dass alles geregelt wurde, der den Kontakt aber gleichzeitig auf ein Minimum reduzierte.

So auch an einem Morgen Ende Juni, als sie einander am Frühstückstisch gegenüber saßen. Ken las wie immer seine unzähligen Zeitungen, während für Rilla zwei Briefe gekommen waren – einer von Di aus Avonlea und ein zweiter von Carl aus Vancouver.

„Jane hat am 26. ihr Baby bekommen", bemerkte sie ohne auszusehen, während sie Carls Brief überflog, „ein Mädchen, rothaarig und blauäugig wie ihre Mutter. Sie wollen es Rachel nennen. Rachel Elliot, nach Janes eigener Mutter."

„Schickst du eine Glückwunschkarte.", es war von Ken wie eine Frage formuliert, aber wie eine Aufforderung ausgesprochen.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Rilla recht gleichgültig und beide verfielen wieder in ihr Schweigen.

So wäre es wohl auch weitergegangen, wäre in dem Moment nicht Walt herein gelaufen gekommen. Er hielt einen Teil der Spielzeugzugs in der Hand, den der erst vor einigen Tagen von Owen und Leslie bekommen hatte und blieb vor seinem Vater stehen.

„Daddy mit mir spielen!", auffordernd sah er zu Ken hoch. Bevor der irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte, schaltete Rilla sich ein.

„Daddy muss arbeiten, Schatz. Er kann jetzt nicht mit dir spielen", erklärte sie ihrem Sohn, während sie aufstand und um den Tisch herum zu ihm ging.

Etwas widerwillig, aber dennoch weitgehend gehorsam folgte Walt ihr, als sie ihn an die Hand nahm und ins Nebenzimmer führte, wo der Rest des Zuges noch auf den Schienen stand und wo Ally auf einem der Sofas saß und mit ihrem Teddy Franz und ihrer Lieblingspuppe Carla spielte.

Diesmal war es Ken, der zurückblieb und nachdenklich die Tür betrachtete. Rillas Worte klangen in seinen Ohren nach, wieder und wieder und wieder, beinahe wie eine gesprungene Schallplatte.

_Daddy muss arbeiten, Schatz. Daddy muss arbeiten, Schatz. Daddy muss arbeiten, Schatz. Daddy muss…_

Natürlich wusste Ken, dass Rilla sich daran störte, wie viel er arbeitete. Sie hatte es ihm noch nie ins Gesicht gesagt, aber es war offensichtlich von ihren Seitenblicken und kleinen, spitzen Bemerkungen.

Er wusste auch, dass sie irgendwo sogar Recht hatte. Er arbeitete zu viel und kümmerte sich zu wenig um seine Familie. Aber der bisherige Stellvertretende Chefredakteur war kurz davor in den Ruhestand versetzt zu werden und Ken war klar, dass er sich sehr anstrengen musste, um den begehrten Posten zu bekommen.

Also arbeitete er in der letzten Zeit noch mehr als sonst. Natürlich war das ein Mitgrund für sein spätes Erfahren von Rillas Schwangerschaft und auch dafür, dass seine Frau stetig unglücklicher zu werden schien.

Er hatte sie im April mit Faith reden hören, darüber, wie schrecklich nutzlos sie sich vorkam, wo ihr doch alles hinterher getragen wurde und dass er, Ken, anscheinend mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet wäre, anstatt mir ihr und dass sie es, wären die Kinder nicht, nicht mehr aushalten wurde, ihr Leben lang nur Ken Fords Trophäe zu sein.

Ken selber wäre es nie eingefallen, sie so zu bezeichnen.

Vielleicht lag es an der Erinnerung an das überhörte Gespräch, vielleicht an Rillas Worten, die sich in seinem Kopf immer noch wiederholten, vielleicht an Walts hoffnungsvollem Blick eben oder vielleicht auch an etwas völlig anderem.

Auf jeden Fall stand Ken plötzlich ruckartig auf und ging in den angrenzenden Salon.

Ally saß noch immer auf dem Sofa und redete vor sich hin, Walt spielte mit seiner Eisenbahn und Rilla saß neben ihm auf dem Boden, lächelte und beobachtete ihre beiden Kinder.

„Aurelie", sprach Ken die Angestellte, die in einer Ecke stand, an, sobald er den Raum betrat, „sag doch bitte Joseph, dass er in der Redaktion anrufen und mich dort für heute entschuldigen soll, ja?"

„Natürlich, Sir", erwiderte Aurelie prompt und verließ das Zimmer. Ohne etwas weiteres zu sagen, ließ Ken sich ebenfalls auf den Boden sinken, nahm den zweiten Zug und ließ ihn über die Schienen fahren.

Walt lachte fröhlich und klatschte in die Hände. Ken wusste, dass Rilla ihn beobachtete, wagte aber erst nach einigen Momenten, den Blick zu heben und sie anzusehen.

Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sagte ihm, dass er endlich einmal das Richtige tat.


	25. Familienregister II

**Familienregister II**

**Dr. Gilbert John Blythe (02.10.1863) und Anne Shirley (17.03.1866): verh. 15.09.1891**

**Joyce Leslie ‚Joy' Blythe (21.06.1892 – 21.06.1892)**

**Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893) und Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald ‚Jamie' Blythe (21.03.1921)

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (27.06.1894 – 15.09.1916)**

**Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924)

Ungeborenes Kind (ca. 09/10.1925)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890): verh. 15.03.1924**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

**Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897) und Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924)

**Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899) und Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921)

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870) und Cecilia Taylor (14.12.1874 – 13.10.1901): verh. 08.11.1892 – 13.10.1901**

**Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894) und Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924)

Ungeborenes Kind (ca. 09/10.1925)

**Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895) und Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald ‚Jamie' Blythe (21.03.1921)

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

**Una Mary Meredith (15.11.1896)**

**Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (17.11.1897) und Jane Hannah Harrison (17.03.1901): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870) und Rosemary West (03.04.1871): verh. 18.09.1907**

**Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908)**

* * *

**Owen William Ford (27.01.1858) und Leslie Rose West Moore (30.11.1862): verh. 25.12.1893**

**Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894) und Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921)

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

**Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897) und Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924)

* * *

**Rev. Jonas ‚Jo' Blake (10.03.1862) und Philippa Victoria ‚Phil' Gordon (27.05.1866): verh. 09.05.1887 **

**Philippa Anne ‚Phyllis' Blake (30.11.1888) und Christopher James Milton (09.04.1887): verh. 17.07.1911 **

Henry Paul ‚Harry' Milton (27.02.1913)

Alexandra Jane ‚Alix' Milton (13.12.1914)

**Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 15.03.1924**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

**Gordon James Blake (20.02.1893) **

**Alexandra Jane Blake (18.12.1893 – 18.12.1893) **

**Victoria Esther ‚Vikki' Blake (06.11.1895) und Elliot George Campbell (01.05.1893): verh. 03.11.1919 **

Philip Joe Campbell (30.05.1920)

Blake Elliot Campbell (02.06.1922)

**Henry Paul Blake (21.01.1898 – 05.04.1905) **

**Josephine Violet ‚Jojo' Blake (31.08.1900 – 14.10.1918) **

* * *

**David Harrison (22.02.1875 – 02.10.1912) und Rachel Elliot (30.08.1878): verh. 17.01.1900 – 02.10.1912**

**Jane Hannah Harrison (07.03.1901) und Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (17.11.1897): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

**Elliot David Harrison (18.11.1905 – 02.10.1912)**

* * *

**Miller Douglas (10.12.1891) und Mary Vance (16.06.1895): verh. 17.12.1919**

Alec Douglas (12.09.1920)

Thomas ‚Tom' Douglas (09.09.1921)

Kathryn ‚Kit' Douglas (31.03.1923)

Cornelia ‚Nell' Douglas (28.01.1925)


	26. Mondsüchtig

**Mondsüchtig**

„…dann hätte ich gerne noch zehn Eier und zwei Liter Milch", bat Una nach einem Blick auf ihre Liste.

Mildred MacAllister, Carter Flaggs Nichte, suchte das Gewünschte zusammen und Una wollte gerade ihr Geld herausholen, als Jamie, der sie begleitete, zaghaft an ihrer Hand zupfte.

„Bekomme ich ein paar Karamellen, Tante Una?", fragte er mit diesem treuherzigen Blick, von dem er sehr genau wusste, dass ihm dann niemand etwas abschlagen konnte.

Wie erwartete gab Una mit einem kleinen Lächeln nach: „Und noch Karamellen für meinen Neffen hier."

„Natürlich", zwitscherte Mildred und fragte dann, während sie die Bonbons abfüllte: „Stimmt es, dass der jüngere Reverend Meredith und seine Frau zur Zeit in Glen sind?"

„Ja", Una nickte, während sie bezahlte und Jamie eines der Karamellen gab, „sie sind hier um uns ihren jüngsten Sohn zu zeigen."

„Ach wie schön", Mildred lächelte, „nun, dann bestellen Sie viele Grüße und meine Glückwünsche."

„Mache ich. Auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete Una sich, nahm Jamie an die eine Hand, ihre Einkäufe in die andere und ging.

Nan und Jerry waren vor etwas drei Tagen und damit rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten gekommen, zusammen mit Annie, Blythe und dem kleinen Bert, der vor knapp drei Monaten, am 30.09, als Gilbert Bruce Meredith zur Welt gekommen war.

Er hatte glänzendes, schwarzes Haar, die schokoladenbraunen Augen seiner Mutter und für ein Neugeborenes bereits ausgesprochen feine Gesichtszüge.

Charakterlich unterschied er sich sehr von seinen Geschwistern, war weder so fröhlich und aufgeschlossen wie Annie, noch so schwierig und unruhig wie Blythe, sondern eher ruhig und unauffällig.

Dafür, dass er erst so klein war, hatte Bert bereits ein ausgeprägtes Verhalten, lag am liebsten still in seinem Körbchen und beobachtete mit großen Augen und ernstem Gesichtchen alles, was um ihn herum geschah.

Jerry hatte einmal gescherzt, dass sein jüngster Sohn sich so unbabyhaft benahm, dass es ihn beinahe gruselte. Und, wie Una zugeben musste, daran war tatsächlich etwas Wahres, auch weil Bert es gar nicht leiden, geknuddelt und beschmust zu werden, besonders nicht von Fremden.

Seine Eltern waren natürlich trotzdem unglaublich stolz und glücklich und besonders Nan strahlte pures Glück aus, was teilweise wohl auch daran lag, dass sie erneut schwanger war.

Mitte Juli würde das Kind, laut Gilbert, geboren werden und damit, wie Faith festgestellt hatte, noch vor dem vierten Hochzeitstag seiner Eltern.

Aber das Jahr 1926 versprach ohnehin ein kinderreiches Jahr zu werden, waren doch auch Faith und Di schwanger, deren Niederkünfte beide für den April errechnet waren, und auch von Carl aus Vancouver war gestern ein Telefonanruf gekommen, in dem er sein drittes Kind für August ankündigte.

Nicht zu vergessen waren natürlich Shirley und Persis, die wohl im Mai zum zweiten Mal Eltern werden würden. Tatsächlich war die einzige in der Familie, die _nicht_ schwanger war, Rilla.

Natürlich Rilla. Zwar wusste kaum jemand, was sich im Frühjahr diesen Jahres abgespielt hatte, aber dass es eine Fehlgeburt und eine schwere Ehekrise einschloss, war durchgesickert.

Und auch wenn Una nicht wusste, was genau geschehen war, so beneidete sie Rilla.

Beneidetet sie dafür, dass sie den Mann hatte heiraten können, den sie liebte, dass sie seine Kinder zur Welt hatte bringen dürfen, wenn es denn auch nur zwei waren, und dass sie generell das Leben hatte, was Una verwehrt geblieben war.

Nicht, dass sie es ihr auch nur eine Sekunde lang missgönnen würde! Nein, Una war kein Mensch, der anderen Menschen etwas missgönnte, schon gar nicht einer Freundin, aber trotz allem fühlte sie jedes Mal, wenn sie Rilla – oder Faith oder Nan oder irgendwen – mit ihren Kindern sah, einen kleinen Stich.

Denn, so sehr Una Faith' Kinder, besonders ihren Erstgeborenen, liebte und so glücklich sie war, bei ihrer Schwester ein Heim gefunden zu haben, so sehr trauerte sie auch um das, was hätte sein können.

Zu oft lag sie nachts wach, starrte in die Dunkelheit und fragte sich, was sie jetzt wohl tun würde, hätte nicht damals, an diesem schrecklichen Septembertag, eine deutsche Kugel ihren Träumen ein Ende gesetzt.

Una seufzte und reichte Jamie abwesend ein weiteres Karamellbonbon, ohne zu merken, dass er eigentlich schon viel zu viele gegessen hatte. Anstatt das Bonbon allerdings in den Mund zu stecken, behielt Jamie es in der Hand, überlegte kurz und streckte plötzlich seine Zunge heraus.

Die Straße war menschenleer, weshalb Una etwas brauchte, um zu begreifen, dass es kein Mensch war, dem Jamie die Zunge raus streckte, sonder ein Haus. Das Haus des Methodistenpfarrers, um genau zu sein.

Denn Jamie, der noch nicht begriffen hatte, dass auch Menschen unterschiedlicher Gesinnungen friedlich nebeneinander existieren konnten, sah den Methodistenpfarrer als direkten Rivalen seines Großvaters und indirekt auch als einen seines Onkels Jerry, weshalb er beschlossen hatte, Rev. Arnold nicht leiden zu können.

Natürlich schallt Una ihren Neffen dafür, aber an Jamie, nicht umsonst eine lebendige Kopie seines Vaters, prallte das meiste einfach ab und so grinste er nur frech und schob sich sein Karamellbonbon in den Mund.

Doch Unas Gedanken drifteten schon wieder ab, diesmal zu einem jungen Mann, der in gewisser Weise ihr Schicksal teilte.

Zwar war Fred Arnolds viel zitierte _große Liebe_ nicht tot, dafür aber verheiratet und Mutter, weshalb seine Chancen bei ihr ungefähr gleich Null waren.

Denn dass Rilla Ford ihren Mann, trotz ihrer Auseinandersetzungen, vorbehaltlos liebte, daran zweifelte wohl niemand, der die beiden je miteinander gesehen hatte. Und auch Fred Arnold war weder so blöd, noch so geblendet von Liebe, es nicht zu sehen.

Nachdem damals, 1919, die Nachricht von Rillas und Kens Verlobung verbreitet worden war, war auch seine letzte Hoffnung erloschen und er hatte sich in sein Studium gestürzt. Vor einigen Monaten dann, als er es beendet hatte, war er abgereist, um in irgendeinem afrikanischen Land als Missionar zu arbeiten.

In Glen hatten sich die Gerüchte natürlich überschlagen, aber mittlerweile war es ruhig geworden um die Arnolds und nur noch wenige dachten mehr an Fred.

Una wünschte ihm inständig, dass er irgendwo, sei es nun in Afrika oder sonst wo auf der Welt, eine Frau finden würde, die seine Liebe erwidern konnte. Denn sie wusste nur zu gut, wie es war, wenn der Mensch, den man liebte, einen anderen voller Liebe ansah.

Es war ein unerträgliches Gefühl. Umso unerträglicher, wenn man beide Menschen mehr liebte als irgendwen sonst auf der Welt. Denn das Walter sich damals ausgerechnet _Faith_ ausgesucht hatte, hatte kein bisschen geholfen.

Natürlich, da waren sein letzter Brief , dann Rilla, deren Blick Una immer wieder versicherte, dass Walter _sie_ geliebt hatte und nicht Faith, und schließlich Shirley, der der festen Überzeugung war, dass es das Ideal, welches Walter in Faith verkörpert gesehen hatte, gewesen war, in dass er sich verliebt hatte und nicht etwa Faith selber.

Nichts davon konnte Una jedoch wirklich überzeugen – und der einzige Mensch, der es wirklich konnte, hatte sein Wissen und seine Gefühle mit in sein Grab genommen.

Aber es war ja schon immer so gewesen. Immer Faith. Die kluge, schöne, charmante _Faith_. Una seufzte lautlos.

Nicht, dass sie ihre Schwester nicht von ganzem Herzen geliebt hätte, aber manchmal saß da doch ein klitzekleiner Stachel, der sie zwickte und juckte und _störte_.

Es war keine Missgunst, noch nicht einmal richtige Eifersucht, sondern mehr eine kleine Rebellion dagegen, ihr Leben lang im Schatten zu leben.

Aber wie jedes Mal, wenn Una so weit mit ihren Gedanken kam, erinnerte sie sich daran, wie _gut_ es doch manchmal sein konnte, einfach im Schatten, im Windschatten, zu verweilen und abzuwarten.

Zu warten, bis alles wieder gut war, bis Faith die Probleme aus dem Weg geräumt hatte, bis es wieder sicher war für Una, herauszukommen, bis sie nicht mehr gezwungen war, sich der Welt zu stellen.

Denn Una wusste sehr genau, um wie viel einfacher Faith ihr das Leben machte, hatte es umso deutlicher gespürt, als der Krieg ausgebrochen und Faith schließlich gegangen war, Una zurücklassend, mit all ihren Problemen.

Faith war schon immer die Kämpferin gewesen.

Die, die sich ihren Weg suchte, egal wie steinig er auch sein mochte. Und Una war hinterhergelaufen und hatte ihr den Rücken gestärkt und war einfach _da_ gewesen, wenn sie gebraucht worden war und das schien zu reichen.

Faith hatte den Weg frei geschlagen und hatte Una gleichzeitig beschützt vor allen Übeln der Welt, einfach, weil sie wusste, dass die Welt Una verletzten wurde.

Und deshalb hatte Faith zuallererst Una gefragt, bevor sie nach England gegangen war, hatte von ihrer Schwester wissen wollen, ob es in Ordnung war zu gehen, sie zurückzulassen oder ob sie besser bleiben sollte.

Una hatte versichert, dass es okay war, auch wenn es das nie sein wurde, einfach, weil es ihre Aufgabe war, Faith den Rücken zu stärken und da zu sein und niemandem zur Last zu fallen, genauso wie es Faith' war, zu kämpfen, egal gegen was oder wen oder wann oder wie lange, und natürlich am Ende zu siegen.

Und mehr als alles andere war es ihre Aufgabe, Una zu beschützen.

Und deshalb würde nie irgendwer ein einziges, auch nur annähernd missgünstiges Wort über Faith aus Unas Mund hören.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Una zu Missgunst nicht fähig schien, vielleicht daran, dass sie immer zu beschützt worden war, um irgendwem etwas zu missgönnen, wahrscheinlich aber daran, dass Una wusste, wie viel sie ihrer Schwester verdankte.

Schutz, Hilfe, Trost, Liebe.

Was Una allerdings nicht wusste, war, dass Faith, hätte man sie gefragt, was sie denn ihrer Schwester verdankte, ohne lange zu zögern eine ganze ähnliche Antwort gegeben hätte.

Aber Una wusste dass nicht und selbst wenn sie es gewusst hätte, sie hätte es wohl nicht geglaubt. Denn, wenn Una Meredith in ihrem Leben eins gelernt hatte, dann war es, sich selbst zu unterschätzen.

Und genauso, wie sie nicht glauben konnte, dass Faith sie tatsächlich brauchen könnte, konnte sie nicht glauben, dass Walter sie vielleicht wirklich geliebt haben sollte.

Weil, so fand sie, was gab es an ihr, Una Mary Meredith, schon groß zu lieben?


	27. Die Zeit verfliegt

**Die Zeit verfliegt**

„Und, was schreibt Di?", erkundigte Jem sich, streifte Schuhe und Mantel ab und warf beides in eine Ecke.

„JEM!", schalt Faith, bevor Anne die Chance bekam, zu antworten, „ich habe die Küche eben erst geputzt!"

„Tut mit Leid", erwiderte ihr Mann ohne große Überzeugung, wirbelte dann die Zwillinge einmal durch die Luft – Joy kicherte und gluckste fröhlich, aber Merry beobachtete ihren Vater etwas misstrauisch –, klopfte Jamie kurz auf die Schulter und ließ sich neben Faith fallen.

Augenblicklich wanderte eine Hand in die Keksdose, die auf dem Tisch stand, dann grinste er seine Frau auf eine Art an, die mehr an den schelmischen Schuljungen erinnerte, der er mal gewesen war, als den gestandenen Arzt, Ehemann und vierfachen Vater, der er nun war.

„Warum die gute Laune, Jem?", fragte Shirley, der mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn momentan Urlaub in Glen machte, ebenfalls grinsend.

Jem, den Mund voller Kekse, gestikulierte nur in Richtung seines jüngsten Sohnes, eines rothaarigen, braunäugigen Säuglings, keine zwei Wochen alt, der ruhig in den Armen seiner Mutter lag.

„Genehmigt", stand sein jüngerer Bruder ihm zu und warf seinerseits einen Blick auf den wohl gerundeten Leib seiner eigenen Frau.

Laut Gilbert würde es keine zwei Wochen mehr dauern, bis er sein zweites Kind auf dieser Welt würde willkommen heißen dürfen und so konnte er Jems offensichtliche gute Laune nur zu gut verzeihen.

Persis selber verdrehte nur die Augen, wechselte einen viel sagenden Blick mit Faith und wandte sich dann an ihre Schwiegermutter: „Was genau schreibt Di denn jetzt?"

Seit Jonas' Telefonanruf am 24.4, gerade eine Woche nachdem am 17. Jems und Faiths Jüngster das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, der ihnen die Geburt eines kleinen Mädchens angekündigt hatte, hatte man in Ingleside ungeduldig auf den versprochenen Brief gewartet, den Anne nun, einige Tage später, in den Händen hielt.

„Ein Mädchen, wie ihr ja schon wisst", erwiderte diese jetzt und überflog den Brief nach weiteren Informationen zu ihrer neusten Enkeltochter.

„Sie haben sie Philippa Katherine genannt, ‚Philly' abgekürzt und anscheinend hat sie braune Augen und… rote Haare!", rief Anne aus, stimmte aber bald in das Lachen ihrer Kinder ein.

„Arme Mutter Anne", grinste Faith, nachdem sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten, „_zwei_ rothaarige Enkelkinder in _einer_ Woche!"

„Ich denke doch, ich werde damit klarkommen. Euren Johnny liebe ich schließlich bereits von ganzem Herzen", erwiderte Anne schelmisch, auf John Cuthbert Blythe, das Baby in Faiths Armen verweißend, „ich frage mich lediglich, ob _Di_ es schaffen wird."

Daraufhin mussten wieder alle Lachen und selbst die vier Kleinkinder, die auf dem Küchenboden spielten, stimmten ein, obwohl sie nicht wirklich verstanden, worum es eigentlich ging.

Und hätte man Faith gefragt, so hätte sie geschworen – ja, _geschworen_ – dass auch Johnny lächelte.

Denn, egal wie oft Jem ihr sagte, dass Säuglinge nicht lächeln konnten, Faith war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie sehr wohl dazu in der Lage waren und Jem sollte ihr doch bitte schön das Gegenteil beweisen, wenn er so etwas behauptete!

„Di schreibt, ihr Baby würde ihr nur Leid tun, aber Jonas findet das Ganze anscheinend unglaublich lustig", Anne schnaubte etwas.

„Ganz genauso wie euer Vater, als Jemchen geboren wurde. Ich war so wütend auf die Krankenschwester, als sie mir gesagt hat, dass du rote Haare kriegst, aber Gilbert hat nur gelacht und gelacht. Typisch Mann, wie Miss Cornelia sagen würde."

„Also, _ich_ hätte nichts dagegen wenn mein Kleines rote Haare kriegt", warf Persis ein, „rothaarige Babys sind so unglaublich niedlich."

„Nicht wahr?", ereiferte sich Faith, gerade als Jem trocken bemerkte: „Das kannst du Mutter nicht antun, Persis. Drei rothaarige Enkel auf einmal? Das ist selbst für sie ein bisschen viel."

„Glaub mir, Persis", wandte sich Anne an die jüngere Frau, ihren Sohn komplett ignorierend, „das sagst du nur, weil du mit den goldenen Haaren deiner Mutter gesegnet bist. Das gleiche gilt für dich, Faith, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wem _du_ dein Haar zu verdanken hast."

„Meiner Großmutter Meredith", erwiderte Faith und zerwuschelte Johnny die bereits sehr dichten, roten Locken.

„Und nach Jem kamen dann ja noch Di und Rilla", griff Shirley ihr früheres Thema wieder auf, „muss ein harter Schlag gewesen sein, nicht Mutter?"

Anne lachte: „Ich hatte ja noch Nan. Und wenn man sich Rilla heute anguckt, kann man kaum glauben, dass sie einmal dieses molligen Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren und dem Gesicht voller Sommersprossen war.

Als ich jünger war, war es immer mein innigster Wunsch, dass meine Haare über die Jahre zu braun nachdunkeln und meine Sommersprossen verschwinden, aber wirklich geglaubt habe ich es nie – und jetzt ist Rilla der lebende Beweis dafür, dass es _doch_ möglich ist."

Wieder wurde die Küche mit Gelächter erfüllt, nur unterbrochen als Susan hereinkam. Sie war mit Anne auf Fairview gekommen und hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Una bei der Wäsche zu helfen.

„Ich denke, liebe Frau Doktor", begann sie feierlich, „dass ich mich am besten jetzt verabschiede, damit der Herr Doktor und Sie pünktlich ihr Abendessen auf dem Tisch haben, wenn sie Heim kommen."

„Tu das, Susan", erwiderte Anne und wollte noch mehr sagen, aber Jem kam ihr zuvor.

„Und danach leg dich etwas hin", orderte er, ganz der besorgte Arzt, „mir gefällt es nicht, wie schwer du in der letzten Zeit arbeitest. Du siehst nicht ganz gesund aus."

„Das ist gar nichts", winkte Susan resolut ab, verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Die Erwachsenen in der Küche folgten ihr mit besorgten Blicken.

Susan war nach der knapp überstandenen Grippe nie mehr ganz die Alte gewesen und wirkte in der letzten Zeit noch müder und schlapper als sonst, wollte von einer Pause oder gar Urlaub aber gar nichts hören.

Nein, wenn man sie darauf ansprach, neigte sie sogar dazu, noch mehr zu arbeiten, weshalb die meisten es aufgegeben hatten, sie so direkt auf ihre Gesundheit hinzuweisen wie Jem es gerade getan hatte.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie", gestand Anne jetzt, alles Lachen aus ihren Augen vergangen, und seufzte, „sie wird schließlich auch nicht jünger."

„Du kennst doch Susan", versuchte Shirley sie aufzuheitern, „die haut so schnell nichts um. In ein paar Tagen ist sie wieder gesund, du wirst sehen."

Aber in seiner Stimme lag mehr Hoffnung als wirkliche Überzeugung. Auch Anne nickte nur wenig überzeugt und war erleichtert, als Faith das Thema wechselte.

„Ich habe vorgestern einen Brief von Rilla bekommen. Sie scheint sich langsam mit ihrem Schicksal abzufinden. Ihr Brief auf jeden Fall klang richtgehend fröhlich und hoffnungsvoll. Nach diesem scheußlichen Streit letztes Jahr hat Ken sich wohl überlegt, er müsste praktisch noch mal um sie werben und ich denke, wir wissen alle, _wie_ gut er darin ist", sie lachte leise.

„Anscheinend hat er tatsächlich sein Arbeitspensum heruntergeschraubt, überhäuft sie mit Geschenken und ‚kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten' und ist jeden Abend entweder zu Hause oder führt Rilla aus. Entweder sie gehen Essen oder auf irgendwelche Partys oder gucken sich Filme oder Theaterstücke an. Am liebsten mag sie aber Opern, schreibt sie."

„Ich finde immer noch, dass er sie in irgendeines dieser verwöhnten, gedankenlosen Luxusgeschöpfe verwandelt", bemerkte Jem mit gerunzelter Stirn, „ich meine, so viel Geld _muss_ einen einfach verderben."

„Hey", protestierte Persis, „ich bin mit ‚so viel Geld' aufgewachsen und ich finde mich eigentlich nicht verdorben."

„Bist du auch nicht", versicherte Shirley seiner Frau, strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und warf seinem Bruder einen warnenden Blick zu. Schließlich war Persis hochschwanger und sollte sich bestmöglich nicht aufregen.

„Außerdem", wandte Faith sich halb amüsiert, halb herausfordernd an Jem, „wenn man dich so reden hört, _könnte_ man denken, dass da die Stimme der Eifersucht spricht."

Jem lachte etwas verächtlich und griff nach einem weiteren Keks, um der Verlegenheit zu entkommen, antworten zu müssen.

Aber Faith achtete eh nicht mehr auf ihn, sondern hatte sich schon über Johnny gebeugt, der den Umschwung in der eben noch so ausgelassenen Stimmung gefühlt und jetzt angefangen hatte zu weinen.

„Ich glaube, ich lege ihn besser hin", bemerkte Faith nach einem Blick auf die Küchenuhr und stand auf, „die Zwillinge müssten auch langsam…"

Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, betrat Una die Küche.

„Es ist langsam Zeit die Mädchen ins Bett zu bringen", stellte sie fest.

Faith lachte: „Genau das wollte ich auch gerade sagen. Legst du sie hin? Dann kümmere ich mich um Johnny hier." Una nickte und lächelte.

„Joy, Merry! Schlafenszeit!", rief sie und streckte beide Hände nach den Mädchen aus. Merry, die ihre Tante verehrte, kam augenblicklich angelaufen, aber Joy schüttelte nur stur den Kopf, schmollte und blieb sitzen wo sie war.

Sie hatte die Rechnung allerdings ohne ihre Vater gemacht, der sich plötzlich zu ihr herunterbeugte, sich hochhob und sie wie ein Flugzeug durch die Luft fliegen ließ.

Sofort wurde der eingeschnappte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner kleinen Tochter zu einem voller purer Freude und sie schien auf einmal überhaupt nichts mehr dagegen zu haben, ins Bett gebracht zu werden.

„Wir gehen auch besser", bemerkte Shirley dann und half Persis hoch, bevor er Olli auf den Arm nach, „es ist doch ein recht langer Weg."

Er und Persis wohnten während ihres Urlaubs im Traumhaus, das im Moment nicht genutzt wurde, da alle Fords in Toronto waren, und sich somit anbot.

Jetzt verabschiedeten sich beiden von Anne, Shirley küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange und Sekunden später war Anne alleine in der Küche, ausgenommen nur die Gegenwart von Jamie, der auf dem Boden saß und versuchte zu puzzeln, obwohl er mit fünf Jahren wahrscheinlich noch etwas jung dafür war.

Als Anne neben ihm in die Knie ging, um ihm zu helfen, spürte sie einmal mehr, dass Bewegungen, dir ihr früher so leicht gefallen waren, heute schwerfällig und manchmal richtgehend schmerzhaft waren.

Auch ihr Haar war mittlerweile mehr silbern und grau als rot und die Falten, die begannen, sich in ihrem Gesicht auszubreiten, waren zu viele, als das man sie zählen konnte.

Und während sie so neben ihrem ältesten Enkel saß, den sechzigsten Geburtstag nur fünf kurze Wochen hinter sich, kam Anne Blythe sich alt vor.


	28. Tage, die waren und Tage, die sind

**Tage, die waren und Tage, die sind**

„Und? Wie geht es Susan?", fragte Anne besorgt, nachdem Gilbert in die Küche trat. Kaum, dass er sich gesetzt hatte, stellte Faith auch schon eine Tasse Tee vor ihm ab, die er mit einem müden Lächeln annahm.

Bevor er auf die Frage seiner Frau antwortete, trank Gilbert einen Schluck des Tees, blickte dann für einen Moment gedankenverloren hinunter auf die alte, oft gebrauchte Tischplatte mit ihren Schnitten und Flecken, Zeuge von Jahren voller Glück und Trauer, und seufzte leise.

„Was ist los, Dad?", drängte jetzt auch Jem seinen Vater zu einer Antwort.

Sie alle machten sich schon seit einigen Tagen große Sorgen um Susan, die immer schwächer und blasser zu werden schien, sich aber weigerte, ihr Arbeitspensum hinunterzuschrauben, sondern im Gegenteil stur noch härter und mehr arbeitete.

Es war natürlich gekommen, wie es hatte kommen müssen und kurz nach dem Mittagessen hatte sie plötzlich angefangen zu schwanken und war schließlich ohnmächtig geworden.

„Es ist ihr Herz", gab Gilbert nach einer weiteren Pause zu und drehte sich dann zu seiner Frau um, „es gibt nichts mehr, was wir für sie tun können."

Anne erbleichte, Jem setzte geräuschvoll seine Teetasse ab und Faith drückte Johnny an sich, beruhigende Worte murmelnd, als wäre es ihr Sohn, der beruhigt werden müsste und nicht sie selbst.

„Hätten wir es nicht kommen sehen müssen?", fragte in dem Moment Anne, ihre Stimme gequält und voll von Schuldgefühlen.

Wieder entstand eine Pause, bevor Gilbert langsam erwiderte: „Vielleicht. Aber selbst wenn wir früher Bescheid gewusst hätten, wir hätten nichts mehr für sie tun können. Susan ist nicht mehr die Jüngste, Anne, und die Grippe hat ihr und ihrem Herzen schwer zugesetzt.

Es ist möglich, dass ich, hätte ich ihr strenge Bettruhe verordnet, ihr Leben noch um einige Wochen hätte verlängern können, aber es zu retten lag nie in meiner Macht."

Anne wirkte etwas erleichterter, aber weder sie noch Gilbert sahen den zweifelnden Blick in Jems Augen.

Doch der schwieg, bis er seine beiden Eltern oben bei Susan und damit außer Hörweite wusste.

Erst dann wandte er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn an seine Frau: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das alles sein soll, dass ihr nicht mehr zu helfen war! Ich meine, wir sind Ärzte, Faith, wir sind dazu _da_, Leben zu retten. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass wir machtlos daneben stehen müssen, wenn jemand stirbt!"

Faith schwieg, wartete ab, einfach, weil sie wusste, dass es das Beste war, was sie tun konnte.

Tatsächlich fuhr Jem nach einigen Sekunden fort, ruhiger dieses Mal, gesetzter: „Ich glaube… ich glaube, es _hätte_ einen Weg gegeben, sie zu retten. In den letzten Jahren sind wir weit gekommen in der Erforschung von Herzkrankheiten und…

Faith, du weißt am besten, wie sehr ich meinen Vater schätze und bewundere, aber ich glaube, dieses eine Mal hat er unrecht. Wenn er mir nur erlaubt hätte, nach Susan zu sehen und sie vielleicht in eine Klinik zu bringen… ich bin mir _sicher_, dass wir noch etwas für sie hätten tun können – vielleicht sogar jetzt noch."

„Weißt du, Jem", erwiderte Faith nachdenklich, legte den Kochlöffel zur Seite und stützte Johnny auf der Hüfte ab, „manchmal geht es nicht darum, ob man jemanden retten _kann_, sondern ob man ihn retten _soll_."

Jem fuhr herum und starrte sie ungläubig an. „Was… _was_ sagst du da?", brachte er hervor.

Faith antwortete nicht sofort, sondern schmeckte erst die Soße ab, schüttete noch etwas Salz hinein und strich Johnny kurz über die roten Locken, bevor sie langsam erwiderte, ganz so, als müsste sie ihre Worte sehr genau wählen.

„Wenn mich der Krieg eines gelehrt hat, dann ist es, dass… dass man manchmal nicht intervenieren sollte. Ich meine, ja, vielleicht könnte ein Klinikaufenthalt Susans Leben verlängern, um ein paar Monate vielleicht oder auch ein Jahr, aber sie ist alt, Jem, fast achtzig.

Es mag grausam klingen, aber viel länger hat sie nicht mehr zu leben und ich glaube, dass sie lieber jetzt und hier stirbt, als monatelang still in einem Krankenhausbett zu liegen, ohne irgendetwas tun zu können, nur damit ihr Schicksal sie am Ende doch ereilt."

Für einen Moment schwieg Jem, offensichtlich sprachlos, dann, sehr langsam, fragte er: „Meinst du das… ernst?"

„Ja", erwiderte seine Frau knapp ohne zu zögern oder sich auch nur umzudrehen.

„Du meinst also, ich soll sie einfach sterben lassen, auch wenn es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gibt, sie zu retten?", fragte er heftig.

„Nein, meine ich nicht", widersprach Faith ruhig, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten zu sagen, was genau sie denn jetzt meinte. Es bedurfte erst einer Nachfrage seitens ihres Mannes, bevor sie leise seufzte und zu erklären versuchte.

„Ich denke… ich denke, dass man wissen muss, wann Schluss ist. Es geht nicht immer nur darum, Menschen um jeden Preis am Leben zu erhalten."

Langsam drehte sie sich zu Jem um, sah ihn an und fragte leise: „Was, Jem, wenn sie dir dein Bein hätten abnehmen müssen? Was wäre dann gewesen? Hättest du dann verstanden, was ich meine?"

Für einen Moment starrte Jem sie nur an, blinzelte kurz und erkundigte sich schließlich betont locker: „Was kochst du da?" Und Faith wusste, dass er tatsächlich verstand.

Bevor sie allerdings auf seine Frage nach dem Essen antworten und das Thema damit auch von ihrer Seite aus für abgeschlossen erklären konnte, öffnete sich die Hintertür zum Garten und Shirley trat ein, Persis und Olli direkt hinter ihm.

„Mum hat gerade angerufen und gesagt, dass Susan krank ist?", Shirleys Satz kam wie eine Frage heraus. Jem und Faith tauschten einen Blick.

„Setz dich", ordnete Jem an, „du auch, Persis." Faith zauberte augenblicklich zwei Tassen heißen Tees hervor und stellte sie vor die beiden.

„Es ist ihr Herz", wiederholte Jem ohne es zu merken die exakten Worte seine Vaters – den Standardspruch, „es gibt nichts mehr, was wir für sie tun können."

„Das heißt…", begann Shirley langsam, brachte seinen Satz aber nicht zu Ende.

Jem nickte resigniert: „Sie wird sterben, ja." Eine kurze Pause, dann: „Es tut mir Leid."

„Was?", fragte Shirley, seine Stimme wieder voll des Zynismus, den er nach seiner Hochzeit weitgehend abgelegt hatte.

Jem runzelte die Stirn und schien zu überlegen, ob er scharf oder vorsichtig antworten sollte, aber Faith kam ihm zuvor.

„Persis? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie besorgt und trat näher an die jüngere Frau heran.

„Ich… na ja, ist wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt der beste Zeitpunkt, aber ich glaube… ich glaube, mein Kind hat entschieden, genau jetzt auf die Welt zu kommen", gestand Persis und ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa.

Für einen Moment starrten die anderen drei sie nur an, dann hatte Jem die Situation im Griff.

„Shirley, bring sie nach oben. Dein altes Zimmer ist im Moment als einziges unbenutzt, bring sie also ruhig dahin. Faith, hol mir Handtücher und mach Wasser heiß. Du kennst das ja. Ich hole eben meine Sachen."

Sprach's und verschwand nach draußen. Augenblicklich nahm Faith Johnny und Olli, um beide hinzulegen und dann das Gewünschte zu besorgen. Persis ließ sich willenlos von ihrem Mann nach oben bringen, ihr Gesicht verzogen von den Schmerzen der Wehen.

* * *

Es wurde eine lange Nacht in Ingleside.

Gilbert wachte über Susan, Jem half Persis ihr Kind auf die Welt zu bringen, Anne versuchte Shirley zu beruhigen und Faith ging stundenlang mit Merry auf dem Arm auf und ab, die neben Bauchschmerzen auch noch Albträume hatte, in einem Versuch, sowohl das Kind als auch sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Es kam aber auch alles zusammen! Und ausgerechnet in so einer Nacht musste Merry, die normalerweise nie irgendwelche großen Probleme machte, Albträume bekommen.

Zudem war auch noch Una weg, bei Jerry und Nan in Souris, wo sie bleiben würde, bis Nan im Juni ihr eigenes Kind zur Welt bringen würde, hätte Nan doch im Gegensatz zu Faith selber keine Eltern und Schwiegereltern in der Nähe, die ihr mit den beiden Kleinkindern und dem Baby helfen konnten.

Faith seufzte. _Natürlich_ wusste sie, wie schrecklich belanglos ihre Gedanken gerade waren, aber es machte alles so viel einfacher, an unwichtige Dinge zu denken.

Susan lag im Sterben und Persis in den Wehen… und obwohl sie es nicht wollte, konnte Faith nicht anders, als an Rillas Schicksal denken und beten, dass die Nacht nicht zwei Menschen fordern würde.

Sie tat es nicht.

Das Schwarz des Himmel klärte sich langsam zu einem bleigrau und die Vögel wachten auf, als Jem herunter kam. Für einen Moment blieb er stehen und betrachtete die Szene vor ihm.

Shirley saß in seinem Sessel, der Blick abwesend, eine Tasse mit Tee in der Hand, von dem Jem hätte schwören können, dass er längst kalt war. Anne war auf dem Sofa, anscheinend eingenickt, aber auf keinen Fall so tief schlafend, als das sie im Notfall nicht direkt einsatzbereit gewesen wäre.

Faith stand am Fenster, eine schlafende Merry an sich gedrückt und sah sich den Sonnenaufgang an. Sie bemerkte Jems Anwesenheit zuerst, drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Es ist ein Mädchen", verkündete Jem. Faith lächelte, Shirley drehte sich um und Anne schreckte hoch.

„Ein gesundes kleines Mädchen", Jem grinste etwas, „und blond noch dazu. Aber keine Sorge, Mum, vielleicht hat Nans Kind ja deine Haare geerbt."

Alle lachten und es hatte etwas ungemein befreiendes an sich.

Shirley ging sofort hoch zu seiner Frau und Tochter, während Jem sich in einen Sessel setzte. Bevor er allerdings irgendetwas sagen konnte, kam Gilbert herunter.

„Ich befürchte, wir verlieren sie", gestand er resigniert. Sofort sprang Anne auf und lief nach oben, die anderen drei folgten.

Susan lag im Bett, wirkte schwach, aber merkwürdig friedvoll.

Faith hatte Recht gehabt, begriff Jem, Susan hatte ihren Tod längst akzeptiert, wahrscheinlich schon vor Wochen. Sie hatten es alle nur nicht sehen können – oder wollen.

Jem wollte etwas sagen, doch da klopfte es und Shirley erschien in der Tür, eine blasse, aber entschlossene Persis stützend, die ihrerseits ein kleines, goldenes Baby im Arm hielt.

„Wir haben beschlossen, sie Susan zu nennen", verkündete Shirley mit belegter Stimme, als er das Kind nahm und es in Susans Arme legte.

Und Susan, ganz als hätte sie nur hierauf gewartet, lächelte auf das Baby hinab, seufzte leise und schloss dann für immer die Augen.

Und so kam es, dass am 5. Mai des Jahres 1926 Susan Baker für immer diese Welt verließ, aber nicht ohne vorher ein kleines Mädchen darin willkommen zu heißen, das die Enkeltochter war, von der Susan geglaubte hatte, dass sie sie niemals haben würde.

**- Fin -**


	29. Familienregister III

**Familienregister III**

**Dr. Gilbert John Blythe (02.10.1863) und Anne Shirley (17.03.1866): verh. 15.09.1891**

**Joyce Leslie ‚Joy' Blythe (21.06.1892 – 21.06.1892)**

**Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893) und Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald ‚Jamie' Blythe (21.03.1921)

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (27.06.1894 – 15.09.1916)**

**Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Ungeborenes Kind (ca. 07.1926)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890): verh. 15.03.1924**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926)

**Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897) und Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924)

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

**Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899) und Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921)

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870) und Cecilia Taylor (14.12.1874 – 13.10.1901): verh. 08.11.1892 – 13.10.1901**

**Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894) und Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Ungeborenes Kind (ca. 07.1926)

**Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895) und Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald ‚Jamie' Blythe (21.03.1921)

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Una Mary Meredith (15.11.1896)**

**Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897) und Jane Hannah Harrison (17.03.1901): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

Ungeborenes Kind (ca. 08/09.1926)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870) und Rosemary West (03.04.1871): verh. 18.09.1907**

**Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908)**

* * *

**Owen William Ford (27.01.1858) und Leslie Rose West Moore (30.11.1862): verh. 25.12.1893**

**Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894) und Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921)

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

**Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897) und Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924)

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

* * *

**Rev. Jonas ‚Jo' Blake (10.03.1862) und Philippa Victoria ‚Phil' Gordon (27.05.1866): verh. 09.05.1887 **

**Philippa Anne ‚Phyllis' Blake (30.11.1888) und Christopher James Milton (09.04.1887): verh. 17.07.1911 **

Henry Paul ‚Harry' Milton (27.02.1913)

Alexandra Jane ‚Alix' Milton (13.12.1914)

**Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 15.03.1924**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926)

**Gordon James Blake (20.02.1893) **

**Alexandra Jane Blake (18.12.1893 – 18.12.1893) **

**Victoria Esther ‚Vikki' Blake (06.11.1895) und Elliot George Campbell (01.05.1893): verh. 03.11.1919 **

Philip Joe Campbell (30.05.1920)

Blake Elliot Campbell (02.06.1922)

Lisa Emily Campbell (21.07.1925)

Isabel Mary Campbell (21.07.1925)

**Henry Paul Blake (21.01.1898 – 05.04.1905) **

**Josephine Violet ‚Jojo' Blake (31.08.1900 – 14.10.1918) **

* * *

**David Harrison (22.02.1875 – 02.10.1912) und Rachel Elliot (30.08.1878 – 02.10.1912): verh. 17.01.1900 – 02.10.1912**

**Jane Hannah Harrison (07.03.1901) und Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

Ungeborenes Kind (ca. 08/09.1926)

**Elliot David Harrison (18.11.1905 – 02.10.1912)**

* * *

**Miller Douglas (10.12.1891) und Mary Vance (16.06.1895): verh. 17.12.1919**

Alec Douglas (12.09.1920)

Thomas ‚Tom' Douglas (09.09.1921)

Kathryn ‚Kit' Douglas (31.03.1923)

Cornelia ‚Nell' Douglas (28.01.1925)

Ungeborenes Kind (ca. 12.1926)

* * *

**The End - for now.**

Die Fortsetzung heißt: "Tag für Tag".


End file.
